


Вдохнуть свет, выдохнуть тьму

by In_vitro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bittersweet, CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!, Canon-Typical Violence, Choices, Don't Read This, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fragmented Narrative, Kylo's PoV, Melodrama, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Redemption, Reylo - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_vitro/pseuds/In_vitro
Summary: Однажды чувствительная к Силе хранительница антиквариата предрекла молодой мусорщице с Джакку: "Пойми: то, что ты ищешь, не в прошлом - в грядущем".Что бы она сказала Кайло Рену?





	1. ЧАСТЬ I. Глава 1. Паутина

**_ЧАСТЬ_ ** **_I_ **

**Глава 1. Паутина**

 

Девушка... Та девушка... Нужно ее найти...

Найти. Найти. Найти.

Эти слова Кайло твердит про себя как мантру, когда чувствует, что его куда-то везут. Когда медбригада дроидов методично обрабатывает его раны. Когда ему сообщают, что скоро в лазарет наведается Верховный лидер.

Сноук действительно приходит и, как и следовало ожидать, он разочарован. Но скорее не в том, что Кайло проиграл, а в том, что больше не чувствует Силы в своем ученике.

Кайло тоже более чем разочарован, но из-за травм адекватно оценить свое состояние пока не способен.

Верховный лидер отдает распоряжение не использовать обезболивающие средства, однако и это не помогает восстановиться. Становится только хуже.

Кайло периодически впадает в забытье, вызванное болевым шоком и горячкой. Какое-то время спустя Сноук даже внедряется в его разум, но, похоже, не может найти за что зацепиться. И в конце концов оставляет ученика наедине с его демонами.

***

Кайло продолжает бредить. Его помраченное сознание искажает воспоминания былых дней.

Или же это чьи-то чужие проекции? Иллюзии?

Снова та девушка. И отец. Они смотрят на погребальный костер, где догорает чья-то металлическая маска. Но, возможно, это были дядя и мать?

Затем ее крик, когда взрывается Альдераан. Или же это он сам проглатывает комок в горле, когда наблюдает уничтожение системы Хосниан с капитанского мостика "Финализатора"? Со звездного разрушителя, кажется, спасается один корабль...

Нет, наверное, это другой звездолет. Его провожает взглядом заплаканная маленькая девочка. Она все еще с надеждой смотрит в небеса и зовет кого-то, чтобы вернулся.

Кто она? Кого не хочет отпускать?

А еще чей-то голос: "Потеряв себя, полноту обретешь ты...".

Кайло начинает громко смеяться, когда ему сообщают, что завершение обучения откладывается.

***

Девушка. Найти ту девушку.

Кайло по-прежнему не понимает, откуда вообще могла появиться такая мысль. Может, он слышал голоса?

Но Кайло не помнит: все, что с ним произошло после сражения на световых мечах, будто подернуто пеленой забвения.

Он все еще находится в лазарете.

Делать здесь особо нечего, и Кайло продолжает размышлять о странной установке, которую сам себе придумал.

Будто теперь ничто не имеет значения, кроме как разыскать девушку, встреча с которой едва не стоила ему жизни.

Кайло недоумевает: зачем ее снова искать? Ради карты? В этом же больше нет смысла, поскольку Люк Скайуокер почти наверняка уже присоединился к сопротивленцам.

\- Сэр, сожмите руку в кулак, - просит дроид, отрывая пациента от очередной порции размышлений о своем странном наваждении.

Кайло переводит взгляд на правую руку и делает то, что ему велят, отмечая про себя, что раны, похоже, уже залечены, нервные окончания восстановлены, плоть срослась.

Вот только все остальное - нет.

Внутренний мир - это осколки, ошметки, обломки. И Сила ушла.

Полная разбалансировка.

***

Прийти в себя Кайло отчасти помогает медитация. Частично - реабилитационная программа. В какой-то мере также то, что Сноук занят, и не им: Верховный лидер снова улетел.

Анализируя свое состояние, Кайло ставит себе основной задачей собраться из фрагментов, переплавиться из разрозненного в целое, вернуть Силу, восстановить потерянный баланс.

Размышляя о способах обрести Силу, он вспоминает Кодекс, который гласит, что мир - это ложь, а существует лишь страсть. Через нее-то и можно обрести Силу.

В конце концов Кайло решает, что в его случае ответ заключается в одержимости способностями девушки. И все же, придумав такой повод, он до конца не уверен, что навязчивое стремление найти ее вызвано именно этим.

Когда врач - на этот раз человек - подтверждает, что работоспособность организма и кожные покровы пациента полностью восстановлены, Кайло уже и сам понимает, что "каникулы" в лазарете заканчиваются.

***

Успехи бюро разведки не впечатляют.

Единственная обнаруженная ими зацепка состоит в том, что, по слухам, девушка отправилась на обучение к Люку Скайуокеру. Следовательно, разыскать ее теперь равносильно тому, чтобы найти самого Скайуокера. И поскольку разведчики продолжают искать мастера-джедая, при случае они должны обнаружить и девушку.

Теперь Кайло представляется, что вся эта затянувшаяся кампания по поиску дяди - бесконечный ночной кошмар.

Однако существует и еще один нюанс, который вызывает у него смутную тревогу.

В случае успеха поисков, будет ли эта девушка представлять интерес для Верховного лидера?

Но об этом Кайло пока предпочитает не задумываться. У него есть личный интерес, и этого достаточно.

И все же, как вскоре оказывается, одного интереса бывает мало: поиски, увы, затягиваются.

Кайло раздражает, что проходит день, другой; затем - неделя, месяц. Или больше? А результата по-прежнему нет.

В конце концов он просто теряет счет времени.

Кайло даже затрудняется представить, как раньше мог спокойно - относительно спокойно - заниматься поисками бывшего наставника.

***

Однажды Кайло с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться на новом капитане штурмовиков, когда почти случайно узнает одновременно и обнадеживающее, и охлаждающее пыл известие.

\- Вы говорите, что информация была достоверной? Так по какой причине не оповестили меня? Почему отправили на задание два отряда бездарей и спугнули преследуемых? Где же они теперь?

Кайло заметил возвращение транспортного корабля и поинтересовался у рядовых, в чем заключалась их миссия. Получив ответ, очень удивился и поспешил разыскать их капитана.

\- Сэр, Верховный лидер распорядился не привлекать вас к решению вопросов, которые касаются Люка Скайуокера, - оправдывается тот, из-под хромированной маски монотонно бубня оправдание.

Кайло лишь качает головой в ответ.

Отлично. Просто отлично.

***

Однако еще задолго до этого происходит нечто необычное.

Исключительная сосредоточенность на том, чтобы найти девушку, дает определенный результат.

Неожиданный. Невероятный. Удивительный.

Отыскать ее среди необъятных просторов галактики не удается, но получается уловить энергетический след девушки, увидеть ее мысленным взором. И происходит это все естественно, словно само собой.

Хрупкость контакта представляется Кайло едва заметными росчерками паутины, которые можно четко разглядеть лишь под определенным углом к источнику света. Нити очень тонкие, особенные и норовят чуть что порваться. И все же эта связь существует.

Сперва - это всего лишь отголоски. Звуки голоса девушки: ее шепот, спокойный тон и даже смех - оттенки спокойствия и радости, которые ему так и не привелось услышать от нее раньше, в реальности.

Затем появляются и картинки.

Бесконечный океан. Серые камни, поросшие мхом. Древний храм.

Те иллюзии, которые он видел и раньше в голове своей пленницы.

И многое другое.

Например, поляна, на которой девушка тренируется перемещать силой мысли материальные объекты. Или ее отражение в воде: гибкий стан, распущенные волосы, мерцающий взгляд.

***

Через какое-то время Кайло начинает чувствовать и ее эмоции.

Они не имеют ничего общего со страхом, ненавистью и презрением, которые девушка испытывала по отношению к нему. Ее теплые чувства адресованы другому человеку.

В какой-то момент Кайло осознает, что даже начинает завидовать Люку Скайуокеру, поскольку девушка изначально восприняла этого человека благодушно, ничего не зная о нем. И Кайло настолько передается ее восхищение мастером, что ему кажется, будто испытывает эти эмоции сам.

Кайло жалеет, что хроноворотов и машин времени, которые встречаются в фэнтезийных голофильмах, на самом деле не существует. Он не уверен, в какую именно точку прошлого хотел бы перенестись, но в какой-то момент это желание становится настолько сильным, что в груди что-то сжимается, выдавливая спазм наверх, и в результате из глаз начинает сочиться соленая вода.

Однако Кайло убежден, что это не слезы, так как химеры с каменными сердцами плакать не умеют.

В конце концов ему начинает казаться, что окончательно теряет рассудок, когда однажды, проснувшись поутру, ощущает боль в левом предплечье, словно от удара палкой. И знает тому причину: девушка была неосторожна на тренировке.

В очередной раз прокручивая в голове сражение на световых мечах, Кайло понимает, что связь с ней образовалась раньше, еще в комнате для переговоров.

Они проникли друг в друга и заякорились. Энергетически сплелись.

Что дальше?

***

Крупные торговые корпорации, с которыми Первый орден сотрудничал до "Старкиллера", пока остерегаются совершать новые сделки, поэтому приходится пользоваться услугами других фирм и перекупщиков.

Кайло испытывает смешанные чувства, когда его определяют в состав группы переговорщиков, которые, согласно предварительным договоренностям, должны через подставные юридические лица заключить соглашение о поставке деталей для кораблей, произведенных компанией "Технологии Санте/Сиенара".

С одной стороны, он ведь привык к боевым миссиям, а подобной дипломатией обычно занимались офицеры из соответствующего комитета.

Отправить его на переговоры, пускай даже в качестве наблюдателя, значит: в восстановлении способностей Кайло Рена разуверились. Из чего следует: он скоро может стать и вовсе не нужным. И это означает: Хан Соло был прав.

С другой стороны, теперь Кайло все равно, чем заниматься, лишь бы не бездействовать.

Поэтому он соглашается выполнить нетипичное для него задание и летит на место: Внешнее Кольцо, Сектор Союзный Тион, Система Лианна, Лианна-Сити.

А именно: в предместье, в имение главы компании. Потенциальных клиентов пригласили на корпоративное мероприятие.

***

Имение представляет собой замок. Или, лучше сказать, дворец.

Кайло уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз бывал в подобных роскошных постройках, выполненных из материалов, отличающихся от бетапластика и дюрастали. Где цветовая гамма не ограничена черным, серым и белым, а решения интерьеров и экстерьеров тяготеют к эклектике. Где сочетаются как округлые формы, так и строгая геометрия.

С непривычки буйство красок режет глаз, но это не главное. Да и вспоминать о дворцах, которых навидался в детстве, Кайло не собирается, поскольку ошеломлен другим.

Еще на орбите планеты он уже что-то почувствовал. Через какое-то время - осознал.

И сердце продолжает выстукивать учащенный ритм, когда Кайло наконец видит ее воочию.

Ее. Ту девушку.

Вне всяких сомнений - это она!

Здесь: в этом секторе галактики, на этой планете, в этом замке.

Рядом.

Он так долго ее искал, чтобы... девушка нашлась сама.

В этот момент Кайло, как никогда, верит в судьбу, ее иронию, а также предназначения, предопределения, предсказания и прочую эзотерику, связанную с фатализмом.

***

Кайло не знает, насколько девушка уже преуспела в распознавании чужой Силы, но сомневается, что того слабого фона, который в настоящий момент способен излучать сам, достаточно для восприятия начинающим учеником.

Кайло отстраненно вспоминает какие-то теоретические основы, которые Люк Скайуокер читал падаванам на первом году обучения, когда, стремясь оставаться невидимым, следует за девушкой из фойе в главный зал.

Туда, где царит атмосфера праздника и веселья, алкогольные напитки льются рекой, а люди и некоторые представители других рас сотрясаются в ритме затейливых мелодий, виртуозно извлекаемых из своих инструментов четверкой музыкантов.

Однако это мероприятие рассчитано на ограниченный круг гостей, поэтому Кайло продолжает недоумевать: что здесь делает эта девушка!?

Она одета в светлую приталенную тунику длиной в пол, на ее шее - шаль из воздушных тканей цвета морской волны. Волосы собраны в замысловатую прическу: другую, не ту, что носила прежде. Пожалуй, более женственную.

Девушка оборачивается, но смотрит куда-то в сторону, не замечает его. Кайло следит за ее взглядом, однако не распознает из окружающих тех, кто мог бы быть ее компаньоном.

Он делает вывод: девушка здесь одна.

И когда бешеный танцевальный ритм внезапно меняется на медленную и проникновенную мелодию, а освещение становится более тусклым, Кайло наконец решается.

***

Широкими шагами пересекая зал, он успевает сократить расстояние и загородить девушке путь к отступлению до того, как она распознает в нем врага.

Когда же это происходит, интенсивность ее эмоций оглушает, словно сигнал тревоги. Кружит голову, как крутой вираж на космолете.

Чувства девушки настолько острые, будто хорошо отточенный нож, и Кайло почти больно, когда она дергается от него в сторону, хотя он прекрасно понимает, что у нее более чем тысяча и одна причина вести себя с ним и более некорректно.

Кайло предполагает, что девушка не начнет выяснять отношения на месте, поскольку вокруг слишком много свидетелей их новой встречи. Она, как и он, не захочет вовлекать посторонних в свои личные дела.

Разумеется, он согласен выйти с ней на улицу, встретиться, где скажет, когда скажет, на любых условиях.

Однако неожиданно для самого себя Кайло произносит:

\- Один танец. Прошу тебя.

А затем, не дожидаясь, пока девушка придет в себя от изумления и воспротивится его жесту, берет ее за руку и увлекает в центр зала.

***

\- Что тебе нужно? - шипит она в качестве приветствия, и Кайло широко улыбается под маской.

Похоже, новое начало - более чем успешное.

После всего, что он сделал ей. После всего, что она сделала ему.

И после всего этого - девушка делает с ним первые шаги в такт музыке и не отстраняется.

Она так близко, настолько интенсивно излучает эмоции, что Кайло чувствует их, как будто они его собственные.

Девушка не понимает, что происходит, по какой причине он здесь, почему они танцуют. Ей любопытно. Кроме того, девушка не воспринимает его как угрозу.

Кайло даже призадумывается: она так считает, поскольку победила в сражении на световых мечах? Или потому что чувствует, что в данный момент он для нее не опасен?

Кайло не уверен в ответах как на свои предположения, так и на вопрос девушки.

Что же ему нужно?

\- Потанцевать с тобой.

В данный момент это кажется самым естественным.

***

\- Зачем? - практично осведомляется девушка. Она определенно настроена на сарказм, тем не менее в очередной раз проходит у Кайло под рукой, вторя движениям прочих танцующих пар, когда уточняет: - Мы мало натанцевались в лесу?

\- В каком из? - в свой черед уточняет Кайло, крепче приобнимая ее за талию другой рукой, ощущая, как девушка нервно вздрагивает от этого прикосновения.

Похоже, она имеет в виду сражение на мечах, но ведь до этого у них еще был "танец" первого знакомства. Вскруживший ему - командиру - голову до той степени, что, не соблюдая протокол, он лично унес пленницу на руках.

Она...

Танцуя с этой девушкой сейчас, прикасаясь к ней, Кайло возвращается мысленно к их первой встрече.

Он очень хорошо помнит первое прикосновение к ее тонкой талии. Вес, изгибы тела. Фактуру тканей ее одежды. Запах волос: пустыни и диких лесных трав. Мягкую кожу шеи, щек, рук.

Уже тогда, сам того не осознавая, он не хотел, чтобы к ней прикасался кто-либо другой. Впрочем, перчатки так и не снял. А сейчас, кажется, по-прежнему не понимает, что между ними происходит, но стремится к тому же.

***

Они продолжают танцевать, но в какой-то момент девушка ощутимо вздрагивает в его руках. И замирает.

Она будто просыпается - и теперь четко осознает, кого держит за руку и обнимает. Кто обнимает ее, и что они делают вместе.

Кайло видит это по ее глазам: в них снова появляется страх. Однако на этот раз девушка боится не существа в маске, а того, что они сблизились. Сошлись не на поле боя.

Поэтому, прежде чем она совершит попытку вырваться и разъединить эту связь:

\- Пожалуйста, - снова просит Кайло, - дотанцуем до конца этой мелодии. А затем я уйду отсюда.

По-видимому, на этот раз его просьба больше похожа на мольбу.

Как бы там ни было, но удивление и интерес снова останавливают девушку от попытки отстраниться.

Она разрешает ему продолжить начатое.

***

Кайло недоговаривает.

Когда музыка заканчивается, он действительно уходит из зала, однако следует за своей партнершей по танцу. Переговоры о купле-продаже назначены на следующий день, а этим вечером он свободен.

Хозяин замка предлагает своим гостям отдохнуть и развлечься, однако Кайло вовсе не развлекается, спускаясь по мраморной лестнице следом за девушкой, когда она, подобно принцессе из детских сказок, спешит покинуть дворец, едва хронометр обозначит конец волшебства.

Кайло считает, что они не договорили, и решительно настроен разобраться в истоках своего навязчивого стремления сблизиться с этой девушкой.

Почему все началось с сострадания к ней?

Как так произошло, что ей удалось пробить его ментальный барьер?

Почему она сумела противостоять ему и победить, ничего не ведая о сражениях на световых мечах?

По какой причине все же остановилась, когда собиралась нанести последний удар?

Кроме этих, существует еще около сотни подобных вопросов, которые касаются их краткого совместного прошлого, и на какие-то из них, как Кайло кажется, он уже знает ответы.

Но есть также один важный вопрос, имеющий отношение к настоящему: почему девушка все же согласилась на его просьбу и дотанцевала с ним до конца мелодии?

Кайло уверен, что если переживет эту ночь, то обязательно достанет запись этой музыки. Лейтмотив их уз Силы.

Он все же вспоминает теорию: как называются такие связи.

***

Парк представляет собой зеленый лабиринт: густолиственные деревья высажены таким образом, что образуют причудливые проходы между своими рядами.

Можно ли там заблудиться?

Но девушка не проверяет - она не следует по сложному пути. А Кайло идет следом за ней.

Они не спешат.

Двигаются в другую сторону от зеленых насаждений - к берегу озера. Подальше от замка. Любопытных глаз. Всех тех, кто может помешать им выяснить отношения. Тем или иным образом.

Уже этим одним девушка выделяет их двоих из множества, и Кайло чувствует приятное тепло в груди, которое разливается при мысли об этом. А также при осознании того, что она, похоже, согласна на продолжение разговора. С глазу на глаз.

В конце концов девушка останавливается, и Кайло подходит к ней ближе. Еще ближе.

Когда же он оказывается на расстоянии нескольких шагов, вспыхивает энергетический клинок.

Однако Кайло не воспринимает опасности - он просто любуется лицом девушки.

Освещение вокруг - это тусклый мерцающий свет отдаленных фонарей, две луны и сверкание светового меча.

Синеватые отблески на лице девушки неким образом подчеркивают ее решительность. Целеустремленность. Энергетику. И... ее собственное яркое сияние.

У Кайло даже неожиданно перехватывает дыхание - он просто восхищен.

Красотой этой девушки, ее Силой. Ее светом.

В это время, в эти секунды, в этот момент ему кажется, что узрел божество.

Непроизвольно Кайло тянется вперед, вытягивает руку - и получает в ответ мощный ментальный толчок.

***

\- Да в чем твоя проблема? Люк уже с Сопротивлением. Смирись, ты проиграл.

Кайло хмыкает: в чем проблема, кажется, понятно. Он до сих пор маске, а она, как порой представляется, уже давно срослась с кожей. Он не всегда помнит о ее наличие, и, соответственно, забывает, что маска может отпугивать окружающих.

Осознав свою оплошность, Кайло медленно снимает шлем, не желая провоцировать девушку на дополнительную агрессию, что помешает им договорить - мирно, на сей раз используя не мечи, а слова. Затем бросает маску на пол, встряхивает головой.

Кайло понимает, что, возможно, жест получается излишне театральным, но волосы лезут в глаза, а ему нужно хорошо видеть: то, как девушке не нравится видеть его лицо.

Шрамов не осталось, но Кайло признает, что сейчас ему было бы интересней увидеть ее реакцию, если бы визуальные последствия их сражения сохранились.

Но и без этого ей, безусловно, некомфортно на него смотреть. Проще ведь общаться с теми, кто в масках.

Кайло замечательно это понимает, поэтому и не следует по легкому пути.

\- Я... - начинает он, когда вдруг осознает, что не может подобрать слов.

Его проблема...

Кайло вспоминает о страхе девушки и наконец додумывается, что узы не могут быть односторонними, они подразумевают взаимосвязь.

\- Ты... Ты ведь тоже чувствуешь эту связь!? - осеняет его.

Однако этот вопрос вызывает негативную реакцию.

Взгляд девушки внезапно становится холодней зимы на ледяной планете Хот. Она переводит его на накидку Кайло, за которой спрятан световой меч, прикрепленный к поясу. А затем предлагает, отступая на шаг и становясь в боевую стойку с оружием в нижней позиции:

\- Значит, ты хотел договорить?

***

Проходит какая-то минута молчания, и Кайло что-то действительно договаривает, по-прежнему не двигаясь:

\- Проблема не только во мне.

\- Я так не считаю, - заявляет девушка и снова предлагает, на сей раз уточняя: - И поскольку между нами опять возникло недопонимание, давай разберемся с этим раз и навсегда?

Немного склонив голову набок, Кайло навскидку оценивает: из-за облегающей одежды девушка будет скована в движениях. Ей будет неудобно совершать маневры с мечом.

Но проверять это на практике он не собирается.

\- Да, я хотел с тобой поговорить, - кивает Кайло. - Но сражаться с тобой не стану.

\- В таком случае разговор будет коротким, - невозмутимым тоном заверяет собеседница и сводит расстояние между ними равным длине клинка.

Кайло вновь видит близко-близко синеватые отблески на лице девушки и огонь в ее глазах, и в этот момент ему впервые кажется, что красное и синее могут сочетаться, как черное и белое.

Свой меч он давно починил, но, как бы там ни было, этим вечером яркие цвета целиком и полностью будут зависеть от воли девушки. Так он решил. Впрочем, запекшаяся кровь при слабом освещении не будет выглядеть красной.

\- Джедаи не убивают безоружных оппонентов, - почему-то шутит Кайло. Или не шутит.

\- Я не джедай, - уверяет девушка.

Да, она определенно на что-то настроена.

Энергетический луч синеватого оттенка постепенно оплавляет верхний слой его одежды, затем начинает прожигать защитные пластины. Между тем Кайло вспоминает, что сегодня надел два слоя.

Из-за повышенной влажности воздух кажется ему густым и насыщенным, но постепенно к запаху влаги присоединяется и интенсивный "аромат" жжения синтетических сплавов.

Кайло думает о том, что скоро пойдет дождь, когда чувствует, что оплавляется второй слой протекторов.

***

Он стоит ровно и не сводит взгляда с девушки, когда становится больно. Даже не моргает. Она в свой черед ожидает, когда же противник наконец начнет реагировать.

Такая вот игра. Как в детстве - в гляделки.  А меч в некотором смысле тоже игрушка.

Кайло считает, что терять ему особо нечего, поэтому насчет результата не переживает.

Он просто пытается понять: сейчас - это что?

Как Люк Скайуокер относится к подобным моментам в проявлении Силы новой ученицы? Мастер-джедай всегда хорошо чувствовал, в какую сторону склоняется чаша весов.

Кайло уже точно не помнит, как было в его случае, но что он сам умеет хорошо распознавать, так это запах жженой плоти.

И девушка, похоже, тоже.

В конце концов она отводит меч, но лишь для того, чтобы поднести оружие выше, к протектору шеи своего оппонента. Затем - еще чуть выше и немного в сторону.

Можно было бы подумать, будто девушка решила, что раскроить голову - более эффективный метод обрубить связь, которая только было начала между ними зарождаться. И все же Кайло уверен, что она подняла меч как факел для того, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его лицо.

Смотреть там, правда, не на что.

Так проходит еще какое-то время.

Кайло не впервые задумывается над тем, что иногда можно побеждать, не прибегая к насилию, когда синева в конце концов гаснет.

Хозяин замка не расточителен: искусственное освещение на придомовой территории его слуги уже потушили, и теперь свет лучится лишь от двух лун и пары удивительно красивых, манящих, пронзительно-ясных глаз, искрящихся Силой, которые Кайло видит перед собой. И в которых впервые читает сомнение.

\- Что дальше? - тихо произносит девушка.

*******

Когда начинается дождь, они уже какое-то время сидят в беседке.

Из-за грозовых облаков лунного света больше не видать. Окончательно стемнело, и освещения от единственного настенного бра у входа в павильон недостаточно для четкого видения окружающей картинки.

Можно было бы снова надеть маску, но Кайло вдруг вспоминает о том, что та осталась где-то на берегу озера.

Вряд ли шлем может кому-либо понадобиться, разве что в качестве металлолома: он выполнен с учетом индивидуальных особенностей анатомии заказчика. Новая маска по конструкции аналогична старой. Остается ли еще одна запасная?

Кайло думает о разной ерунде, пока ждет ответа девушки на его вопрос, прозвучавший между тем, как снял шлем, и тем, как она предложила решить конфликт радикальным способом.

Он старается как-то отвлечься, поскольку понимает, что ответ девушки будет для него одновременно и вердиктом. Однако она по-прежнему молчит.

\- Ты ведь тоже чувствуешь эту связь, - в конце концов Кайло перефразирует заданный ранее вопрос в уверенное определение.

Девушка тоже хочет разобраться в истоках образовавшихся между ними уз Силы, верно? Иначе не сидеть ему рядом с ней на мягком диване без дыры в груди или вскрытого черепа.

Вариант, что девушка может испытывать по отношению к нему сострадание, Кайло отметает сразу как невозможный.

\- Это ничего не меняет, - в конце концов задумчиво произносит она. - Ты - чудовище.

\- Допустим, мою сущность мы уже обсуждали на "Старкиллере", и я с тобой согласен... И?          

Девушка вскидывает голову. Похоже, она удивлена принятием предложенного ею определения. Но затем задает неожиданный вопрос:

\- Ты действительно хотел, чтобы я тебя уничтожила?                               

Сперва Кайло хмурится, недопонимая, почему она не использовала слово "убить".

Уничтожить - это ведь не хладнокровно убить. Это больше, чем убить. Уничтожить - значит не оставить и следа. В это слово изначально вложено неравнодушие.

Губы Кайло непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке.

\- Нет, разумеется, нет. Я собирался обсудить...

Но девушка не позволяет ему закончить фразу.

\- Я не о сегодня.

И тогда Кайло отводит взгляд. Лгать ему не хочется, и лжецов он ненавидит.

Наступает очередь девушки дожидаться его ответа.

***

Но никаких ответов по-прежнему нет.

Через какое-то время они делают очередную попытку начать говорить о том, что происходило раньше, но это снова не срабатывает.

В конце концов Кайло приходит к выводу, что они задают друг другу не те вопросы. Для первого разговора как такового - совершенно не те вопросы.

И тогда они меняют подход.

Сперва осторожно подбирают слова, чтобы обсудить погоду, затем - уже более смело - архитектурные решения замка, после чего постепенно подбираются к беседе и о некоторых гостях. О ней и о нем.

Кайло узнает, что девушка прилетела на Лианну по большому счету с той же целью, что и он сам. Что ее спутники сейчас находятся в городе, а она все же решила принять приглашение главы компании посетить корпоративный праздник. И что зовут ее Рей.

Рей.

Кайло не признается, что знал ее имя и раньше. И он более чем уверен, что Рей об этом известно. Тем не менее звуки имени девушки из ее уст, следующие за очередным раскатом грома, кажутся ему откровением.

Всего три буквы - и теперь "та девушка" персонально для него становится личностью, формально обретает индивидуальность.

А еще - это разрешение. Право обращаться к ней по имени. Ему.

Тому, кто... Тому, что...

Кажется, это еще одна условная победа за один вечер.

В свой черед Кайло произносит имя, на которое откликается последние семь лет, и, несмотря на полумрак, ему кажется, что Рей не кривится, когда повторяет вслух эти несколько звуков. Он называет сокращенный вариант, без никаких титулов.

Дождь приглушает слова, а блики и тени в потемках искажают визуальное восприятие действительности, но Кайло почему-то представляется, что с каждой минутой разговора с Рей мир вокруг начинает обретать утерянную четкость и краски.

***

Сумев начать общаться, они говорят все больше и больше. Внезапно находится много слов, которые безостановочно скапывают с уст, словно проливной дождь с небес. Непогода тоже усиливается, но особенности местной атмосферы больше не обсуждаются.

Кайло беседует с Рей о другом.

Они расшифровывают те понятия, которые, как ранее выяснилось, являются для них общими. Затрагивают темы одиночества, страхов. Но лишь верхние слои, относительно нейтральное.

Обсуждают то, как легко на пустынной планете можно остаться без пропитания, и никто тебе не поможет. И как сложно абстрагироваться от восприятия эмоционального фона подчиненных, в котором главенствует страх и презрение, а вовсе не уважение, и продолжать руководить такими людьми.

Разделяют взгляды на привычное им окружение. Говорят, что с большинством обитателей пустошей следует держать ухо востро - и то же самое касается и большинства офицеров, которые пойдут на многое, лишь бы получить несколько лишних нашивок на униформу.

Замечают: если боишься воды, научиться плавать сложно. А если испытываешь сильные негативные эмоции, научиться перенаправлять их в Силу легко.

Когда светает, Кайло обращает внимание, что взгляд Рей все чаще задерживается на его груди. Месте, где оставила новую отметину.

Ему кажется, что метка появилась не этим вечером, а намного раньше.

***

\- Мне не доставляет удовольствия насильно вытаскивать нужные сведения, - признается Кайло, когда дождь окончательно прекращается, но воздух по-прежнему кажется густым.

Или, возможно, ему просто непривычно дышать без маски. Жить без нее. Уже непривычно.

И такой вывод даже немного пугает.

Уже практически светло, а его маска по-прежнему где-то там.

\- В таком случае почему ты этим занимаешься? - спрашивает Рей.

Кайло пожимает плечами.

\- Это то, что у меня получается лучше всего. Никакой лжи, недопонимания, недосказанных фактов - результат всегда достоверен. Извлекается информация быстро. В сравнении с физическими пытками это очень эффективно, - разъясняет он и добавляет, когда Рей скептически приподнимает правую бровь в ответ на его последние слова: - Как правило.

\- Тебе часто сопротивляются? - интересуется она.

Кайло снова нервно пожимает плечами.

\- Почти всегда.

Он чувствует себя скованно. Причина ли в том, что мышцы затекли из-за того, что слишком долго не меняет положение тела, не знает.

Разговор с Рей определенно того стоит. И намного большего.

Следующее ее заключение звучит почти как приглашение:                                      

\- И почти всегда ты получаешь то, что хочешь.

Но после комнаты для переговоров Кайло остерегается делать поспешные выводы.

***

\- Я видела тебя в видении, как ночной кошмар, - признается Рей, когда оба понимают, что ночь индивидуальных откровений заканчивается и пора возвращаться к своим служебным обязанностям, следовательно - расходиться. - Незадолго до встречи наяву. Когда впервые притронулась к световому мечу.

\- А после? - не сдержав любопытства, спрашивает Кайло.

Он имеет в виду, были ли у нее другие видения и о чем именно. Но не успевает уточнить, поскольку Рей уже отвечает:

\- А после кошмар стал ежедневной реальностью.                                

\- Ежедневной? - Кайло озадачен ее ответом и вычленяет из предложения главное, как ему кажется, слово.

Он предполагает, что в этот момент выглядит нелепо, приоткрыв рот и округлив глаза от удивления. Да и ощущает что-то сродни тех чувств, которые испытал в заснеженном лесу, когда наблюдал, как световой меч оказался не у него, а в руках Рей.

\- Иногда я чувствовала твою боль, иногда - воспринимала какие-то связанные с тобой смутные образы. И постоянно улавливала твое стремление встретиться снова, но не на поле боя, - нейтральным тоном, как само собой разумеющийся факт, замечает она.

Затем Рей поправляет свою шаль и встает с места. Прежде чем выйти из беседки, она перекладывает световой меч, который держала рядом с собой на диване, в кушак, которым подвязана ее туника.

Кайло наблюдает за этим коротким путем оружия и вдруг с удивлением понимает, что напрочь забыл о том, что когда-то собирался его забрать.

О том, что следует поднять брошенную на берегу озера маску, напоминает ему Рей.

***

Их связь - паутина.

Едва различимые на свету бесцветные шелковины.

Утром нового дня паутина покрыта росой, и свет, преломляясь в капельках воды, заставляет сверкать тонкие линии. Будто бы связи и нет, и в то же время она уже искрится.

Когда они с Рей возвращаются по вымощенной желтой плиткой дорожке в замок, Кайло уверен, что это только их первые шаги.  


	2. Глава 2. Нити

**Глава 2. Нити**

\- Значит, вы тоже переселяетесь?.. Рен, вы меня вообще слышите?

Кайло поворачивает голову направо и видит, что в соседнем кресле хмурится Армитидж Хакс, нетерпеливо ожидая его ответа.

\- Да, да, разумеется, - кивает Кайло, не сразу соображая, о чем идет речь.

Они находятся на "Финализаторе" в одном из конференц-залов для собраний руководства Первого ордена. Сегодня обсуждается стратегия экономического развития организации на ближайшие два года.

Кайло полагает, что продремал где-то между отчетом финансового комитета о движении денежных средств за предыдущий квартал и разбором дополнительных вопросов, касающихся финансирования информационно-пропагандистской работы на лояльных имперскому режиму территориях.

\- Очень хорошо, - отчеканивает генерал.

"Очень плохо" - возражают этой лжи его мысли.

Хакс не рад вынужденному сотрудничеству с учеником Верховного лидера. И это взаимно. Сноуку известно об их конфликтах, но у него свои соображения на этот счет.

Кайло вспоминает.

Ах да.

Похоже, он только что подтвердил свое перераспределение на мобильную боевую станцию.

Все новое - это хорошо забытое старое.

Правда, "Звезда Смерти" не такое уж и старое, зато весьма полезное подспорье для воплощения в жизнь определенных планов галактического масштаба.

***

Кайло продолжает размышлять о возможных грядущих переменах, когда его шаттл на субсветовой скорости приближается к недостроенной мобильной базе.

Расположение: Неизведанные Регионы, Ж-11, звезда Або, планета Дестен. У планеты имеется пять спутников; на третьем из них находится генератор защитного поля.

Рассматривая уже отстроенную полусферу боевой станции, Кайло невольно сравнивает: "Старкиллер" был несоизмеримо больше. И, согласно оценке аналитиков, значительно превосходил огневой мощью, принципом работы и потенциалом.

Вероятно, можно было бы пойти и по другому пути, например заняться разработкой биооружия. Однако согласно финансовому отчету, разморозить законсервированное тридцать лет назад строительство - это именно то, на что в настоящий момент хватает ресурсов организации.

Достроив мобильную боевую станцию и имея ее в качестве главного оплота военной мощи Первого ордена, можно возвращаться к задаче положить конец Новой Республике. Согласно словам Хакса: "Свергнуть режим, который потворствует разброду". А там, глядишь, и дани с оккупированных территорий насобирать на разработку более современного и оригинального супероружия.

Кайло не уверен, иронизирует ли, размышляя о перспективах развития организации, или нет.

Однако, подлетая к посадочной платформе, уже на полном серьезе задумывается, чем бы сейчас занимался Первый орден, если бы не финансовые ресурсы Галактической Империи, позволившие ей позаботиться о конвейерным производстве "Звезд". И не оставленная в наследие информация о недостроенном запасном варианте.

"Звезда Смерти III".

Покидая шаттл, Кайло несет в свои новые апартаменты ручную кладь. Помимо одежды у него совсем немного личных вещей, которые он увозит с "Финализатора".

Среди них есть и не его личные вещи: шлем Дарта Вейдера и шаль Рей.

***

Платок Кайло собирается вернуть при следующей встрече. И это - новый убедительный повод увидеть девушку.

Кажется, до этого был какой-то другой, но он уже не помнит.

Он должен снова ее увидеть.

Несмотря на то, что они решили: больше не встречаться - будет лучше для обоих. Стараться не думать друг о друге, не воспринимать контакт Сил сквозь время и пространство. Порвать зачатки связи, которая норовит спутать, сплести несвязуемое.

Рей сделала заключительный вывод, что причина взаимного притяжения кроется в особенностях проявления Силы. И только в этом.

А он не спорил. На тот момент счел такое обоснование разумным и достаточным. И был готов поверить в него и сам, при том что, как и сейчас, в себе ощущал скорее слабость, чем Силу.

Да, ему по-прежнему хотелось бы найти рациональные объяснения образовавшейся между ним и Рей связи. Однако правда заключается и в том, что он с самого начала сомневался, что причиной уз являются лишь особенности взаимодействия двух Сил, а с его стороны в какой-то степени и физическое влечение.

Первоначально он никого не искал, но нашел, а девушка ушла, раскроив его на фрагменты. Затем разыскивал ее, чтобы собраться заново, но не смог найти и встретил снова, когда, не ведая того, она обозначила ему путь к восстановлению.

Когда попросил потанцевать - согласилась. Когда же в свой черед попросила ее больше не преследовать - отпустил.

Не хотел этого, и все же дал девушке уйти. Просто потому, что попросила.

***

Кайло нравятся его новые апартаменты на станции.

В одной из комнат находится огромное смотровое окно, через которое можно наблюдать за необъятным космическим пространством, раскинувшимся по ту сторону прозрачной ограничивающей стены. И думать о Рей.

О том, что их разделяет и связывает.

Он обещал ее не беспокоить и действительно старается сдержать обещание. Очень старается. И все же не может не думать, не вспоминать о ней.

Теперь Кайло кажется, что галактика ограничивается лишь теми несколькими планетами, где он виделся с Рей. Где у них были свои моменты, плохие и хорошие.

И ему хотелось бы приумножить именно хорошие моменты. Снова встретиться с Рей при таких обстоятельствах, чтобы они не воспринимали друг друга врагами. Хотя бы еще один раз.

Он ведь сразу понял, что эта девушка особенная, необыкновенная... единственная.

Понял, и тем не менее пошел по ложному пути.

Но теперь, выходит, стремится к тому, чтобы изменить неверную траекторию.

***

И чем больше времени проходит с момента новой встречи с Рей, тем чаще Кайло задумывается над тем, что какой-то шанс, похоже, все же существует.

Хотя они по-прежнему остаются разделенными друг от друга неопределенным количеством световых лет, время от времени ему мерещится, будто на самом деле девушка где-то рядом, недалеко. Стоит протянуть руку - и он коснется ее. Прикоснется к ее душе.

Кайло представляет, будто между ним и Рей протянулись незримые нити. Они растягиваются и сжимаются, но не рвутся.

Он даже вспоминает легенду о красных нитях судьбы, которые связывают двоих, если им предначертано быть вместе: рано или поздно, несмотря на все препятствия, неравенство, обстоятельства и расстояния, они будут вместе. По прошествии времени нити сокращаются - до тех пор, пока двое не встретятся.

Кайло считает, что в их с Рей случае все именно так.

Он по-прежнему не может контролировать ни стремление сблизиться с ней, ни восприятие отголосков мыслей и эмоций девушки. Некие смазанные картинки, отзвуки, чужие ощущения.

Кроме того, существует и еще один важный момент, связанный с их узами Силы.

Кайло уверен, что тотчас поймет, если, не приведи Творец, случится беда. Почувствует это, даже находясь на другом конце галактики.

И однажды действительно появляется нехорошее предчувствие. А за ним следует неожиданное ошарашивающее известие.

***

\- Поисковый дроид зафиксировал активность неприятеля на планете Ди'Куар, бывшей штаб-квартире Сопротивления.

Очередную важную информацию Кайло узнает только благодаря тому, что снова оказывается в нужном месте в нужное время: прилетает на заседание комитета безопасности заблаговременно и садится рядом с сотрудниками бюро разведки, обсуждающими между собой свежие рабочие новости.

\- Кто это, уже распознали? - спрашивает Кайло у более толкового на вид офицера.

\- Трое, все числятся в розыске, - отвечает тот. - Беглый штурмовик ФН-2187, пилот Сопротивления, а также девушка. Та, у которой была информация о Люке Скайуокере... Сейчас это, правда, уже не актуальный вопрос. Если не ошибаюсь, именно вы, Рен, ими занимались?

Кайло хмыкает: ну еще бы не занимался!

Да и понял он все еще до того, как офицер подтвердил тревожные опасения. Что делать дальше, тоже ясно.

Главное - не поддаваться эмоциям. А это самое сложное.

И прежде чем уведомить секретаря собрания, что сегодня на заседании присутствовать не будет, а затем спешить в ангар, Кайло старается равнодушно задать разведчикам еще несколько важных конкретных вопросов:

\- Когда их обнаружили?

\- Около часа назад, - отзывается другой офицер. - На место уже отправили оперативную группу.

\- Кто приказал?

\- Генерал Хакс отдал распоряжение.

\- Какой состав группы?

\- Эскадрилья истребителей и три отряда штурмовиков.

И очень скоро к ним присоединяется еще один корабль.

***

Однако предотвратить вооруженное столкновение Кайло не успевает.

Он следует указанным диспетчером координатам и, подлетая к поверхности планеты, сразу же попадает в эпицентр боевых действий.

Комплекс построек уже практически превратился в руины: СИД-истребители, как и положено, справились со своей задачей. Однако сканирование периметра показывает, что у штаба существуют и подземные коммуникации. Где-то там "мятежники" и прячутся.

Но не успевает команда по зачистке, высадившаяся неподалеку, подобраться к развалинам военного комплекса для проверки местности, как на горизонте появляются крестокрылые истребители противника. Приблизившись в считанные секунды, они начинают контратаку.

Кайло приходится активировать защитное поле, чтобы шаттл избежал повреждений. Играть в лучшего пилота, как и в меткого стрелка, он не намерен: пока автопилот прокладывает курс ближе к руинам и корабль снижается, Кайло занят тем, что через оператора разузнает канал связи и позывные руководителя операцией.

\- Отступайте! - приказывает Кайло, как только удается связаться с ним. - Немедленно!

\- Сэр, - несмотря на то, что встроенный в шлем модулятор речи помогает скрывать эмоции, голос командира кажется неуверенным, - генерал Хакс лично велел мне разобраться с мятежниками.

\- Теперь с мятежниками лично разбираться буду я. Повторяю приказ: отступайте!

\- Слушаю, сэр, - произносит ответственный за проведение боевых действий штурмовик, и, прежде чем тот отключиться, Кайло слышит через передатчик: - Приказ сверху. Отступаем. Живо!

На секунду-вторую Кайло испытывает что-то сродни облегчению: половина дела уже сделана.

Но, главное, он знает: с Рей все в порядке.

Просто знает это.

***

Спешно покидая шаттл, Кайло обращает внимание на штурмовиков, вбегающих в свой корабль.

Покуда транспортный звездолет не примыкает к эскадрилье, несколько СИД-истребителей прикрывают его взлет от обстрела противником. Затем корабли Первого ордена перегруппировываются и наконец отступают, а крестокрылы Сопротивления, как и следовало ожидать, начинают их преследовать.

Кайло понимает, что и ему самому нужно отступить и улететь со штурмовиками. Однако делает все с точностью до наоборот: идет вперед, пробираясь через каменные руины, обходит рытвины, расчищает свой дальнейший путь от поваленных деревьев и прочих физических преград, пользуясь световым мечом и Силой.

Останавливаться он не собирается.

А раз так, пытаются остановить его.

Один из Х-истребителей находит новую цель. Пилот стремится доказать свое мастерство хорошего стрелка, заставляя Кайло двигаться дальше по все более искривленной траектории.

Направо. Налево.

Зигзагами - в укрытие.

Какое-то время Кайло пережидает серию прицельных обстрелов за грудой камней, которая раньше была опорной стеной одного из зданий, и все же рушится и она.

И тогда обнаруживается новый путь: проход вниз.

***

Освещения нет, но это не имеет никакого значения: шлем на голове, меч в руке, и Кайло знает куда идти.

Точнее сказать - чувствует. Слышит зов - и идет ему навстречу.

На самом деле сейчас это лишь зов Силы.

Кайло прекрасно осознает, что никто его не зовет.

Рей не хочет его видеть, поскольку уверена, что именно Кайло Рен организовал боевую операцию. И хотя Кайло неоднократно пытается объяснить, что не имеет к этому никакого отношения, мысленно транслируя Рей эти слова, она упорно отказывается его выслушать. И в конце концов полностью закрывается.

Кайло хмыкает: Люк Скайуокер, похоже, уже преуспел в том, чтобы научить воспитанницу ставить прочные щиты. Блокировать чужие мысли и эмоции, лишние и ненужные. А в данном случае - защищаться от врага.

Вот только не враг он ей вовсе.

***

Кайло искренне рад, что Рей оказалась хорошим учеником. И хотя он до сих пор жалеет, что так и не стал ее наставником, сейчас его тревожит совершенно другое.

Хотя они ничего друг другу не обещали, Рей ему больше не верит. Она убеждена в том, что он предал зачатки доверия, которое сложилось между ними на Лианне.

В чем в данный момент убежден сам Кайло, так это в том, что они непременно должны увидеться. И поскорее.

Им обязательно нужно объясниться. Он не хочет и не может терять доверие Рей.

Всего лишь мысли о ней, новая встреча и ночь разговоров помогли ему восстановить ясность мышления и привнесли некий покой в душевное расстройство и смятение чувств. Столь многое Рей сделала для него столь малым. Он должен вернуть ее шаль и поблагодарить. Хотя бы это.

Что будет потом, Кайло наперед не загадывает.

Покамест двигается девушке навстречу, по сырым заброшенным помещениям и коммуникациям старой базы Сопротивления.

Некоторые из коридоров заканчиваются тупиками, какие-то ответвления и вовсе невозможно преодолеть, но ему не привыкать к подобной темноте, серости и кажущейся безысходности - здесь Кайло на "своей территории".

Он целенаправленно идет дальше, размышляя о том, что нить судьбы, которая образовалась между ним и Рей, кажется, наконец начала сокращаться. Крепко удерживая один конец мотка и сумев смотать клубок до конца, он доберется к выходу из лабиринта.

Кайло действительно верит в это.

***

Причина, почему сопротивленцы до сих пор не выбрались из командного центра, расположенного под землей, становится ясной, когда он сокращает расстояние с ними до метров тридцати: центральный проход завален, а эти люди тащат с собой какую-то крупногабаритную технику.

Заметив противника, они на секунду-другую замирают в ответвлении длинного широкого коридора.

Кайло в свой черед приостанавливается и всматривается вдаль.

Первому ордену были известны координаты этой базы, так что штаб Сопротивления принял разумное решение без промедления перебраться в другое место. Но, очевидно, из-за спешки при эвакуации с Ди'Куара вывезли не всю аппаратуру. Когда эта техника понадобилась, за ней отправили оперативную группу.

Впрочем, эти люди не рассчитывали встретить гостей, и подкрепление в виде истребителей-крестокрылов прилетело на запрос о помощи позднее.

Итак, они: штурмовик-предатель и сбежавший с его помощью из плена пилот.

И Рей.

***

Хотя Кайло остается на месте и деактивирует свой световой меч, демонстрируя отсутствие враждебных намерений, противники открывают по нему огонь из двух бластеров.

И тогда он снова начинает двигаться вперед.

Кайло вынужден отклонять сгустки энергии, но при этом успевает оценивать и своеобразную красоту окружающей картинки: холодную синеву вспышек, то и дело освещающих мрачный коридор, и яркую синюю линию, выделяющуюся на темном фоне.

Притяжение к ней не преодолеть: это словно инстинкт, который влечет насекомое на свет лампы.

Бледно-синий луч светового меча - как ясное небо, как дивный цветок, как голубая лагуна. Этот свет обвораживает.

Да, когда-то это был его меч, но... когда-то все было иначе.

Кайло про себя отмечает, что не испытывает сейчас ни гнева, ни боли, ни страха. Впрочем, не ощущает также ни умиротворения, ни спокойствия, ни гармонии.

Стандартные активаторы не срабатывают - и тем не менее он снова в полной мере чувствует свою Силу.

Почему?

И он стремится дойти до конца, чтобы получить ответ на этот вопрос.

***

Вооруженные бластерами штурмовики-перебежчики да сбежавшие заключенные - это лишний фон, который следовало бы убрать. Но в этом случае разговор с Рей будет предельно кратким.

Кайло хорошо это понимает, поэтому, несмотря на побуждение поступить иначе, оставляет этих людей в покое. Обездвиженными. Впрочем, останавливается и сам и сохраняет определенную дистанцию.

На этот раз задерживается, потому что внезапно вспоминает: шаль ведь осталась в его апартаментах на базе.

Выходит, у него больше нет формального повода видеть Рей. Он же обещал ее больше не преследовать.

Вот она и гневается.

\- Зачем ты сюда явился? - холодно отчеканивает Рей, убедившись, что ее товарищи просто замерли и спят.

Она делает несколько шагов Кайло навстречу, и он, несмотря ни на что, не может сдержать улыбки: Рей первым делом осведомляется не о благополучии своих соратников - она обеспокоена его присутствием.

Кайло настолько рад видеть Рей, знать, что с ней все в порядке, быть рядом, что с трудом помнит о необходимости контролировать ее спутников, о том, где и для чего вообще находится.

***

Ему даже кажется, что сейчас не способен различать вокруг себя ничего, кроме девушки, озаренной светом энергетического клинка.

На сей раз Рей одета в подходящую для передвижений по пересеченной местности одежду. Вместо платка, в качестве дополнительного аксессуара, на ней прибор ночного видения.

Кайло призадумывается: Рей в маске, он сам в маске.

Выходит, они смотрят друг на друга через две пары линз. А это слишком много.

Светофильтры искажают видение реальности, ментальную связь Рей заблокировала. Она задала вопрос, но хочет ли в действительности выслушать ответ?

\- Я собирался вернуть твою шаль, - в конце концов честно признается Кайло.

Он считал это очень хорошим поводом для новой встречи. А еще полагал, что его мирные намерения очевидны.

Он ошибался.

\- О чем речь? Какую еще шаль? - негодует Рей, чуть поддавшись вперед. - Чтобы накрыть ею тело и оставить труп под завалами, которые натворили ваши истребители? А добить, выходит, стремишься своими руками?

***

Кайло поджимает губы и хмурится: Рей совершенно неверно истолковывает ситуацию.

Но как убедить ее поверить ему, если все факты говорят не в его пользу?

То взаимопонимание, которое сложилось между ними на Лианне, из-за распоряжения Хакса теперь действительно грозит быть уничтоженным и похороненным под развалинами этой базы. Рей хорошо помнит ответственного за боевые действия на Такодане, а здесь развернулся похожий сценарий.

И все же в ее голосе помимо гнева и сарказма можно распознать оттенок обиды. И чего-то еще.

\- Я отозвал военных, подкрепление не пришлют, - пытается объясниться Кайло. - Ты... вы все можете свободно улетать. Когда мы поговорим, я освобожу твоих... спутников.

\- Мы можем улетать? У тебя, похоже, непорядок с головой, если считаешь, что я тебе поверю, - хмыкает Рей. - Собираешься отпустить врагов Первого ордена, которых ненавидишь? Выходит, после того, как организовал нам "торжественную" встречу, внезапно передумал и решил сообщить об этом лично?

Непорядок с головой?

Кайло криво усмехается: именно, именно! В проблемах с головой сомневаться не приходится.

Иначе какого криффа он бы оспаривал приказ первого заместителя Верховного лидера и пробирался в эти катакомбы под обстрелом истребителей? Чего ради?

Кого ради.

Но даже это Рей не объяснить.

Она по-прежнему закрыта для него. Абсолютно закрыта. Неприступно закрыта.

***

Кайло пытается дотянуться к девушке физически, но энергетический луч синеватого оттенка опаляет перчатку.

\- Останешься без руки! - предупреждает Рей.

В ответ Кайло качает головой и улыбается.

Такие слова вовсе не убеждают отступить. Скорее наоборот, воодушевляют продолжить начатое: формально он и она враги, следовательно, оповещать друг друга о своих намерениях совершенно не обязательно.

И все-таки Рей его предупреждает. Она... все же хочет ему поверить.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я для тебя не опасен, - заверяет Кайло, цепляя свой световой меч к поясному креплению.

Оружие ему пригождалось, чтобы справляться с физическими преградами. Теперь оно совершенно бесполезно.

Убрав меч, Кайло снимает поврежденную перчатку. А за ней и вторую. Прячет в карманы.

\- Кайло, мне все равно, что с тобой случится, - тем временем хладнокровно заявляет Рей, кажется, наблюдая за его движениями. - Но я серьезно: если приблизишься - останешься без руки.

Кайло продолжает улыбаться.

Сейчас он не может ни прочитать мысли Рей, ни увидеть ее взгляд. Тем не менее очевидно, что произнесенные ею слова - неправда. Возможно, Рей даже искренне верит в то, что говорит. Или пытается убедить себя в этом.

Она назвала его по имени. И дважды предупредила.

Он по-прежнему ее ночной кошмар?

\- Рей, я тоже предельно серьезен. Тебя никто не задержит, - Кайло снова пытается уверить ее в своей лояльности и уже с меньшим энтузиазмом добавляет, вспоминая о застывших фигурах с отключенным сознанием: - И их тоже. Прошу, поверь мне.

Но Рей качает головой.

И тогда в голову Кайло приходит идея.

***

Так или иначе, руки пока целые, а значит, их можно использовать для того, чтобы снять шлем.

Так Кайло и делает, после чего между ним и Рей становится на один барьер меньше. Однако замысел состоит в другом.

Кайло вновь пытается дотянуться до нее, на этот раз - снова физически.    

Он неторопливо - медленно, но целеустремленно - протягивает вперед правую руку, не отрывая взгляда от круглых черных линз громоздкой конструкции, прицепленной к голове девушки. Однако движется его рука в другом направлении.

Освещения, которое создает световой меч Рей, вполне достаточно, чтобы видеть, что девушка не спешит выполнять свою угрозу.

Но Кайло беспокоится не о себе, а о том, чтобы прикоснуться к ее запястью, взять за левую руку.

И.

Увы, не получается.

***

Оба нервно вздрагивают, поскольку первый контакт кажется болезненным.

Кайло впервые дотрагивается до кожи Рей без перчаток и чувствует чужую реакцию, как свою, когда от точки соприкосновения по их телам будто бы распространяется мощный электрический разряд.

И все же они не отстраняются друг от друга. Оба немного взволнованы и озадачены.

Проходит десяток секунд, и тогда Кайло совершает еще одну попытку сблизиться.

Он снова осторожно дотягивается до руки Рей. Прикасается. Одним пальцем. Затем несколькими.

Благо, на этот раз странной острой реакции при соприкосновении больше не возникает.

Более того: девушка не противится, когда он мягко проводит пальцами по тыльной стороне ее ладони, запястью.

Раз уж не удается убедить ни словами, ни ментальным посылом, Кайло пытается хотя бы посредством тактильного контакта передать Рей просьбу довериться.

И она окончательно замирает, когда он начинает постепенно, один за одним, освобождать пальцы ее левой руки от захвата рукояти меча.

***

Наконец взяв за запястье, Кайло уверенно тянет девушку к себе, и она вынуждена отвести активированное оружие, которое остается в ее правой руке, чуть в сторону.

Кажется, Рей уже догадывается о его замысле.

Ее левая рука следует его движениям: Кайло поднимает ладонь девушки к своей голове, прикладывает к правому виску, ощущая бархатное прикосновение каждого тонкого пальца.

Делает глубокие вдох и выдох, закрывает было глаза, настраиваясь на чужое ментальное подключение.

Он готов к этому. Однако.

\- Стой! Нет... не надо, - резко выдыхает Рей, прерывая его намерение.

\- Но почему? - Кайло открывает глаза и смотрит на нее в недоумении. - Ты ведь точно узнаешь, говорю я правду или лгу.

Прибор, скрывающий глаза Рей, не способен передавать человеческих эмоций. Маска безжизненна и равнодушна. Но отношение девушки выдает ее голос. И сами слова:

\- Если откроешься, потеряешь контроль. Отпустишь моих друзей, а они сразу же выстрелят.

Такой довод кажется Кайло вполне разумным, и все же он продолжает удерживать теплую ладонь Рей у своей головы. В многослойной униформе, которая должна поддерживать температуру тела, ему почему-то становится зябко.

\- Значит, тебе не все равно, - едва слышно произносит Кайло.

\- Значит, мне не все равно, - эхом вторит признание Рей.

И она не отнимает руки, когда он отпускает ее запястье.

***

\- И все же, как ты узнал, что мы здесь? - спрашивает Рей какое-то время спустя, когда они могут поговорить в более непринужденной обстановке.

Когда в ответ на уверения Рей в том, что уцелевший после контратаки черный шаттл типа "Ипсилон" не представляет угрозы, авиация Сопротивления улетает.

Когда Кайло возвращается к своему кораблю, позволяя соратникам Рей прийти в себя, уже отойдя от них на приличное расстояние.

Когда те забирают все, что им нужно, с покинутой базы, и ждут Рей в "Тысячелетнем Соколе". В том числе - ждут ее разъяснений.

Когда Рей подходит к шаттлу Кайло, потому что у нее, похоже, тоже остались вопросы.

Кайло же в свой черед пока не может улететь, поскольку... они не попрощались?

Он пожимает плечами.

\- Таким же образом, как и узнал, что ты на Такодане. Разведка. Но в этот раз меня вовремя не оповестили.

Рей внимательно смотрит на него уже без дополнительных преград: маска, позволяющая видеть в темноте, при дневном свете не нужна.

В глазах Рей снова сияет любопытство. И что-то еще.

***

\- Почему ты не улетел со всеми, когда атаковали наши истребители? - допытывается она. - Мы отслеживали возможность прорваться через окружение к "Соколу", видела я и твои передвижения.

\- Хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

\- Ты знал, что это так. А мы договаривались, что впредь будем избегать личных встреч.

\- У меня был повод, - кривится Кайло, осознавая, что одержимость этой девушкой, похоже, уже начинает переходить всякие границы. - То есть мне почему-то казалось, что у меня был весомый повод.

Но теперь она определенно заинтересовалась.

\- Расскажи, - просит Рей, - что же там произошло с какой-то шалью? Или о чем ты говорил?

\- Платок, который был на тебе, когда мы встретились на Лианне, - чувствуя, что на этот раз она его внимательно слушает, Кайло начинает подробно объяснять. - Вероятно, уже не помнишь. На второй день. Когда за тобой прилетели соратники, ты забыла его в гостиной. Я узнал твою шаль, забрал с собой, собирался вернуть...

\- Но? - поддерживает Рей, поскольку он делает паузу.

\- Спешил и не захватил с собой, когда понял, что... должен спешить. Что для тебя здесь может быть опасно.

Кайло вдруг кажется, что только что признался не только в тревоге о безопасности Рей. И, вероятно, так оно и есть.

Она долго смотрит на него, прежде чем произносит:

\- Вернешь в следующий раз, - а затем добавляет: - Пускай это будет поводом.

И после этих слов Рей резко разворачивается и уходит к своим людям.

Причем ретируется она настолько проворно, что Кайло, опьяненный отменой их предыдущей договоренности, так и не успевает узнать, когда именно случится этот "следующий раз".

***

Однако ликование проходит очень быстро.

Кайло мутит, когда он пытается представлять, как Рей оправдывается перед своими соратниками, о чем им недоговаривает. Он уверен, что она не расскажет им всей правды.

Что же именно Рей поведает этим людям и штабу о случившемся на территории их старой базы? Как объяснит нелогичное поведение врага Сопротивления?

Еще меньше Кайло понимает, как ему самому оправдываться перед Верховным лидером, что говорить генералу Хаксу, если у них появятся вопросы относительно операции на Ди'Куаре.

В том, что такие вопросы у них появятся, он не сомневается.

Заседание комитета безопасности уже закончилось, причин срочно возвращаться на "Звезду Смерти" нет, и Кайло дрейфует поблизости от Дестена, анализируя свои действия и размышляя о том, что делать дальше.

***

В конце концов он приходит к выводу, что без контекста его поступок выглядит вполне логично.

Собственно, чего-то подобного от Кайло Рена и следовало бы ожидать.

Узнав о местонахождении врагов, он задался целью... окончательно с ними разобраться. Количественное преимущество противника воспрепятствовало этому. Он был вынужден отступить и при случае закончит начатое.

Как-то так.

Вот только неправда это все.

То, что произошло, на самом деле не имеет ни малейшего отношения к типичным поступкам Кайло Рена.

Мало того, что он отпустил - снова отпустил! - мятежницу. Выходит, на Ди'Куаре его не заботили ни реакция Первого ордена на его произвольное вмешательство в боевые действия, ни возможность наказать штурмовика-предателя, ни вернуть - наконец-то вернуть! - свой световой меч.

Он даже не попытался разузнать у сопротивленцев их военную тайну.

Не выполнил то, что следовало бы ожидать от лояльного Первому ордену члена организации. Тем более - от одного из руководителей.

Но и это еще не все.

Существует один очень важный момент - нюанс новой встречи с Рей. Деталь, которую он, судя по всему, будет обдумывать еще долго.

Сила.

Его Сила... Она ведь вернулась. В полном объеме.

И вернулась именно тогда, когда он задался целью защитить Рей.

***

Их связь - нити.

Теплая мягкая шерсть. Пряжа, которая сама по себе понемногу сплетается в полотно. На нем соседствуют и строгие геометрические орнаменты, и витиеватые округлые узоры.

Какого цвета и формы будет конечный результат, Кайло пока не знает. Но он уверен, что это будет нечто чудесное. И готов подождать.

Впервые за долгое время Кайло ощущает признаки внутренней гармонии и умиротворения.

 


	3. Глава 3. Лучины

**Глава 3. Лучины**

Выясняется, что Хакс не согласовал операцию на Ди'Куаре с Верховным лидером. Сноук этим недоволен, а вмешательством Кайло и подавно.

\- Та девушка. Ее жизнь не следует подвергать опасности, - авторитетно заявляет Верховный лидер.

\- Но она работает на мятежников, - пытается возражать генерал.

Тогда Сноук соизволяет путано разъяснить:

\- В ней есть Сила. И этого достаточно, чтобы понимать ее особое положение.

Кайло понимает. Речь идет о привлечении Рей в ряды сторонников Первого ордена.

\- Девушку тренирует Люк Скайуокер, - замечает он, в некотором роде поддерживая недовольство Хакса. - Она к нам не примкнет.

Голограмма Верховного лидера почти улыбается ему в ответ.

\- Тем лучше, что ее тренируют. Когда девушка пройдет начальную подготовку, ее обучение закончу я... Генерал, - Сноук снова обращает внимание на Хакса, - сейчас ваша первоочередная задача - это база Сопротивления и флот Новой Республики. К моменту завершения строительства боевой станции данные должны быть у меня. Вопросы по самой станции решает Кайло Рен.

Кайло и Хакс одновременно кланяются.

Когда голограмма исчезает, Кайло наконец позволяет себе немного расслабиться и мыслить свободно.

***

Он предполагал самые разные варианты реакции Верховного лидера, но оказалось, что тема с Ди'Куаром закрылась сама собой, притом благополучно.

Это очень хорошо. Очень.

Но что касается того, что ему поручили.

У него самого есть вопросы по станции.

Например, с какой целью ее строят?

Первоначально наращивание военного потенциала, и, главное, наличие супероружия "Старкиллера" должны были послужить в качестве весомого аргумента для дипломатии, а в перспективе - наводить трепет на население подвластных секторов и исключить возможность сопротивления новой власти.

Однако после успешного финального испытания супероружия - единственного выстрела, после которого в галактике стало на одну звездную систему меньше, - то идеализированное восстановление гармонии с помощью разумного правителя, в которое хотелось верить, померкло. Как впоследствии и сам "Старкиллер", взорвавшись изнутри.

Продолжать уничтожать звездные системы - сомнительный способ справиться с хаосом в галактике, учитывая то, что уставе Первого ордена значится восстановление мира и порядка. А еще это указано во всех агитационных материалах.

***

Как и прежде, Кайло выполняет свои рабочие обязанности, участвует в общественных мероприятиях, питается, спит, а также активно размышляет о том, когда, где и при каких обстоятельствах состоится новая встреча с Рей.

Он уверен, что она должна состояться. Это неизбежно.

Кайло очень надеется, что они с Рей увидятся в скором будущем, и произойдет это не на поле битвы за стратегически важную звездную систему. Размышляя таким образом, он утрирует, однако, учитывая темпы строительства боевой станции, рассматривает и худшие варианты.

О лучших мечтать особо не осмеливается, поскольку больше не хочет в чем-либо зарекаться.

По возможности Кайло избегает сеансов связи с Верховным лидером, встреч с генералом Хаксом и другими военачальниками. Он усердно выполняет свои обязанности ровно в той степени, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов и нареканий, и ходит лишь на те собрания, присутствие на которых является обязательным.

Кайло сторонится миссий, тем или иным образом связанных с Сопротивлением, но при этом старается отслеживать все новости: он должен не допустить нового вооруженного столкновения.

Кайло понимает: любая боевая операция может быть чревата тем, что следующая встреча с Рей окажется последней. И сейчас, как никогда, он против такого варианта развития событий.

Кайло анализирует свои ошибки. Старается больше думать и меньше реагировать эмоционально на разные жизненные неурядицы.

В результате какое-то время ему удается успешно избегать острых углов и шероховатостей.

***

Иногда вместо медитации Кайло тянется, тянется и находит точки пересечения с энергией Рей.

Узлы, в которые завязываются их энергетические потоки, простираясь навстречу друг другу, переплетаясь друг с другом.

Это по-прежнему отзвуки, смазанные визуальные образы, фантомные ощущения. Этого очень мало, но одновременно этого и предельно много.

Рей далеко, но Кайло чувствует, что стремление сблизиться, преодолеть расстояние, образовавшееся между ними, обоюдно.

Он испытывает смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, взаимосвязь воодушевляет, но с другой - понятно, что одних только эмоций и желаний, пускай даже взаимных, недостаточно.

Расстояние между ними - это не только некое количество световых лет, которое можно успешно преодолеть на звездолете.

Формально они враги друг другу. Как и прежде.

***

Кайло по-прежнему участвует в большинстве миссий, связанных с обеспечением безопасности транспортировки больших партий грузов: материалов и оружия для достройки станции.

Порой возникают сложности с сохранением секретности конечного пункта назначения, а в ряде случаев и заказчика, но Кайло рад, что Верховный лидер продолжает его направлять на различные торговые сделки. Это значит, что существует небольшой шанс случайно пересечься с Рей, как это уже произошло на Лианне.

О Люке Скайуокере ходят разные слухи, но чем конкретно тот занимается, помимо обучения Рей, Кайло неизвестно. Вероятно, если бы не этот контекст, лишний раз вспоминать о мастере-джедае ему и повода бы не было.

Однако Кайло вспоминает. И чем чаще, тем больше его тревожит мысль о том, что Рей скоро и сама станет джедаем, следовательно, о каких-либо отношениях даже на энергетическом уровне уже не будет идти и речи.

Время идет, и Кайло чувствует, что с трудом восстановленный баланс снова постепенно уступает место хаосу и душевному смятению.

Но до того как все это грозит перерасти либо в очередной эмоциональный срыв, либо в апатию, Рей неожиданно находит его сама.

***

\- Привет, незнакомец, - произносит она, тронув его за плечо.

\- Но как?! - Кайло резко разворачивается в ее сторону.

Он настолько изумлен, что совершенно забывает о том, что следует ответить на приветствие. Но Рей это, кажется, только забавляет: она весело улыбается.

Кайло отмечает, насколько белизна ее зубов резко контрастирует с бронзовым загаром кожи. И предполагает, что новая база Сопротивления расположена в теплом регионе.

\- Каким образом ты узнала, что я здесь?! - расшифровывает он свой вопрос.

Здесь - это Внешнее кольцо, Корпоративный сектор Автаркия, планета Этти IV, Монддер.

Столичный рынок.

Сам-то он забрел в это место, чтобы убить время: произошла задержка с оформлением документации на крупную партию бластерных винтовок и пистолетов производства "Сон-Бласс", которые Первый орден приобрел через перекупщика. Кайло должен сопровождать товар вместе с несколькими старшими офицерами, и до отлета у него еще остается два-три свободных часа.

На Рей надета серая широкая туника в пол, шарф и накидка с капюшоном, скрывающие ее стройную фигуру с головы до пят, а в дополнение маскировки - очки формы "авиатор" с черными линзами. Рей выше среднего роста, а в этот раз еще и надела обувь на дополнительной платформе.

Разница в росте сокращается, но уравнивает их сейчас не только это: и одежда у них похожего цвета и фасона, и даже очки одинаковые.

Кайло прячет в карман свои и призадумывается, как же он и Рей смотрятся со стороны: две одинокие серые фигуры, встретившиеся случайно или не очень в далекой-далекой галактике.

***

Кайло не собирается погружаться в дальнейшие размышления о символизме, судьбе, космическом эфире и тому подобным абстракциям.

Пускай закутанная с головы до ног в грубые ткани, но сейчас перед ним - Рей. Во плоти.

Кайло до сих пор не верит, что видит не сон и не мираж.

\- Ну... Таким же образом, как ты узнал, что я на Такодане, Ди'Куаре, - Рей тем временем отвечает на его вопрос, пожимая плечами. - Разведка. Помнишь?

Да, кажется, что-то он помнит, поэтому и кивает в ответ.

Но то, что происходит в настоящем времени, волнует Кайло гораздо больше.

Вероятно, ему следовало бы спросить, ведется ли сейчас за ним слежка и следует ли ожидать нападения. Однако.

\- Как ты? Как поживаешь? - первым делом интересуется Кайло, едва они отходят в сторону от торговых рядов и забредают в какой-то переулок.

\- Очевидно, делаю успехи в маскировке, раз ты меня не распознал, - улыбается Рей, снимая очки, приспуская ниже шарф и откидывая за спину капюшон.

Кайло давно привык, что большинство тех, кто от него прячется, при личной встрече посвящают ему лишь слезы, ненависть и страх.

Но Рей... Сейчас она лучезарно улыбается, и Кайло улыбается ей в ответ.

\- И вообще, что-то невнимательным, беспечным ты стал, - замечает она, склонив голову набок и лукаво щурясь.

Вероятно, понимает, что он никак не может ею налюбоваться.

Но почему беспечным?

Кайло в недоумении приподнимает брови, но не успевает переспросить, что именно Рей имеет в виду, поскольку на передатчик поступает срочный вызов.

\- Сэр, - обращается оператор службы безопасности, - сделка отменяется. Наши агенты перехватили информацию о том, что противнику стало известно о договоре продажи оружия. Существует вероятность диверсии. Соблюдайте осторожность при возвращении на станцию.

Рей снова пожимает плечами.

***

Они гуляют по набережной.

Маскировочные очки Рей больше не надевает, но снова натягивает капюшон и заматывает подбородок шарфом.

Кайло согласен, что на территории союзников Первого ордена все же стоит соблюдать осторожность. Рей по-прежнему числится в розыске, и лишние проблемы им обоим не нужны.

Сейчас ему достаточно видеть ее глаза. Слышать голос. Чувствовать ее энергию. Просто находиться рядом.

Рей сообщает, что разведка Сопротивления отследила заказчика, не Кайло лично. Слежки за ним не ведется, ее бы предупредили. Иногда она летает проверять информаторов, и, прибыв на эту планету, почувствовала знакомый отголосок Силы.

Кайло ей верит. И хотя пока не понимает, для чего Рей решила его найти, не спрашивает об этом.

Он уверен, что и без дополнительных вопросов скоро узнает ответ.

***

\- Рей?

Они находятся на смотровой площадке, но вместо любования городской панорамой девушка какое-то время внимательно смотрит на Кайло, не произнося при этом ни слова.

\- Твои глаза... Почему-то я считала, что они темные, почти черные, - задумчиво произносит Рей, не отводя взгляда.

\- Разве это не так? - удивляется он.

Ее глаза - цвета солнца, зелени и земли. Все вместе - это тепло. Вглядываясь в них, возникает ощущение чего-то родного.

Родного...

Кайло внезапно осознает: во взгляде Рей отражается домашний уют.

Дом. Свой дом. Семья.

Для него - нереальное, невозможное, недостижимое.

И у Кайло резко щемит сердце, когда Рей отвечает на заданный им вопрос:

\- Нет. То есть да: издалека или при плохом освещении именно так и кажется. Но если рассмотреть ближе, заметно, что возле зрачка твои глаза карие, а по краям... и желтые, и зеленые, и сероватые, и даже как будто голубые. Оказывается в тебе, Кайло, много красок помимо черной, если начать разбираться.

Кажется, к такому разговору он не готов.

Кайло первым отводит взгляд и обращает внимание на руки.

Их руки, которыми они держатся за огораживающие смотровую площадку перила: загорелую кисть с тонким запястьем и длинными пальцами и бледные, почти белые большие ладони.

***

Некоторое время они продолжают гулять по набережной.

Люди и существа других рас не замечают, не узнают их. Обычно Кайло чувствует себя комфортно, нося на лице маску, однако сейчас ему легко и без нее.

Когда на него смотрит Рей: без ненависти, недоверия, презрения. Беззаботно.

И его ответный взгляд больше не вызывает у нее отвращения.

Каким-то образом им удалось затеряться, забыться на этой планете. Словно не нужно никуда возвращаться. Будто бы для всех их просто нет. И им нет дела ни до кого.

Они беседуют о некоторых планетах, на которых побывали в последнее время; об особенностях делового этикета местного населения; о новых моделях грузовых кораблей и о прогрессе техники в целом.

О достижениях Рей в улучшении скорости реакции и концентрации внимания. Об успехах Кайло на поприще управления персоналом.

И все же в определенный момент все внезапно рушится. Отстраненность от реальности пропадает, и все возвращается на свои места.

Они сравнивают продукцию компаний "Верфи Куата" и "Флотские системы Сиенар-Джеймус", когда Кайло вдруг отмечает, что держит Рей за руку, а уже через мгновение и она обращает на это внимание. Очевидно, так продолжалось какое-то время, но они, увлеченные разговором, ничего не замечали.

Проходит несколько секунд неловкости, а затем их пальцы синхронно расплетаются. Та непринужденность и легкость, с которыми он с Рей общался до этого, внезапно пропадает.

Появляется некая скованность, причина которой, по мнению Кайло, состоит в том, что им следует обсудить кое-что важнее космолетов, но оба не знают, как к этому подступиться. А момент, похоже, упущен.

Но по крайней мере выясняется, почему Рей его искала.

\- Перед взлетом советую провести диагностику корабля на наличие посторонних устройств, - сообщает она, когда оба понимают, что, по-видимому, пришла пора прощаться.

***

Однако они не расстаются.

Он попросил, и Рей согласилась помочь.

Кайло известно, что она хорошо разбирается в технике, но дело не в этом.

Он еще не готов попрощаться. Просто не может ее отпустить. И своим ответом Рей дает понять, что пока тоже не готова расстаться.

По дороге к его шаттлу она разъясняет ситуацию. После финального испытания супероружия "Старкиллера" Первый орден обзавелся огромным количеством недоброжелателей, жаждущих кровной мести за погибших родственников. О том, что старшие офицеры Первого ордена сейчас находятся на Монддере, стало известно не только Сопротивлению. По непроверенной информации существует вероятность того, что корабль, на котором прибыл Кайло, может больше не взлететь.

Слушая объяснения Рей, Кайло отмечает: пожалуй, ему будет все равно, если выяснится, что в звездолет на самом деле заложили взрывчатку.

И все же он удивлен. И даже рад: пускай это всего лишь потенциальная угроза, но Рей предупредила его об опасности.

Однако Кайло не задает ей никаких дополнительных вопросов, и большую часть пути они следуют к кораблю молча, каждый погруженный в свои мысли.

Кайло лихорадочно ищет повод, чтобы Рей задержалась еще на некоторое время. Осталась с ним. И... не только здесь, сейчас.

Пытается отыскать хоть одну причину, почему у него есть право предложить ей это. И ищет объяснение, зачем Рей соглашаться.

Но не находит.

Он - ее ночной кошмар. Она - его несбыточные грезы.

А Сила, эта связь через Силу... Она по-прежнему существует, развивается, направляет, но... Эти узы существуют отдельно, сами по себе.

Они не имеют никакого отношения к его чувствам к Рей.

***

\- Подай мне ключ Харриса? - просит она, высовываясь по пояс из люка.

Они находятся в секции, ведущей к кабине пилотов, и здесь под панелями пола располагаются главные инженерные коммуникации корабля.

Рей заранее сняла свою накидку и шарф, а также перевязала волосы, стянув их в один пучок на затылке, чтобы было удобнее работать.

Какое-то время помощь ей не требовалась, а теперь, протянув руку над головой, девушка ждет, пока Кайло сообразит, что именно ей нужно. Найдет это в отделении для инструментов. Затем приблизится, опустится на пол за ее головой. Подаст искомое.

Кайло хотел бы видеть лицо Рей прямо перед собой. Однако стенка корабля, расположенная перед люком, мешает присесть хотя бы даже сбоку от девушки.

Рей запрокинула голову, так что Кайло видит ее лицо перевернутым, словно в кривом зеркале. В свой черед Рей пристально рассматривает его голову - для нее тоже в перевернутом виде.

Кайло не отводит взгляда, отрешенно размышляя, что любоваться Рей с такого ракурса - непривычно и странно.

Вроде бы две головы, две пары глаз, которые внимательно наблюдают друг за другом, однако всё вверх ногами: там, где должен располагаться подбородок, находится лоб, тогда как глаза - под носом, а губы - на месте бровей.

Губы Рей приоткрыты. Сверху - нижняя, снизу - верхняя.

Вложив требуемый ключ в руку Рей, Кайло все еще не отпускает инструмент, а девушка не забирает. Чего-то ждет.

Кайло медленно наклоняется.

Ниже. Еще ниже.

До тех пор, пока его нижняя губа не соприкасается с ее верхней, а верхняя - с нижней.

Противоположность к противоположности. Смешение. Объединение.

Кайло не осознает, что творит. Вообще ни о чем не думает.

***

Рей не поддерживает то, что происходит, но и не возражает. В дальнейшем они это не обсуждают.

Слов нет.

Кайло чувствует, что Рей ментально закрылась, и ждет ее в конце коридора, пока она быстро заканчивает свою работу.

С кораблем, кажется, все в порядке, но о себе этого Кайло сказать не может. Что касается Рей...

Да, слов еще нет, но это ровным счетом ни на что не влияет.

Они не справились с тем, чтобы оставаться чужими друг другу, и теперь, четко обозначив дальнейшее направление, они должны что-то решать окончательно, подвести черту.

Но для этого сейчас неподходящие обстоятельства.

Когда Рей возвращает Кайло инструменты и снова заматывается в свою маскировочную одежду, они избегают смотреть друг на друга. Однако на этот раз договариваются о следующей встрече.

Звездная система. Планета. Место. Время.

Кайло провожает Рей до выхода из корабля, а затем она просит его не следовать за ней.

И Рей не оборачивается, когда шлюз закрывается и трап автоматически убирается на место.

Через иллюминатор Кайло отстраненно наблюдает за безликой фигурой в сером балахоне, пока она не скрывается из виду, и только тогда проходит в кабину пилота и заводит двигатели.

***

Кайло уверен, что Рей тоже понимает: на самом деле все предельно просто.

Да или нет.

Если "нет", то... надо полагать, если не на поле боя, они больше никогда не увидятся. Будут искать действенный способ развязать узы Силы, отдалиться друг от друга. Уничтожить стремление оказаться рядом и больше не расставаться.

Их связь - это одновременно и лучи, и лучины. То, что может зажечь, и то, что сгорает.

И если "да", если оба все же решатся встретиться в назначенном месте, то... вероятно, оно обернется все тем же полем боя.

Они и хотят и не хотят быть вместе, могут и не могут оставаться порознь, стремятся и в то же время остерегаются перейти черту, которая их сблизит окончательно.

В своих чувствах Кайло уверен, но боится принять неправильное решение. Речь ведь идет не только о нем.

Их история длится уже не один месяц, а теперь они дали друг другу еще одну неделю на размышления.

Этого срока должно хватить, чтобы поставить точку. А затем открыть новую страницу.

***

Неделя тянется для Кайло одновременно и коварно быстро, и мучительно медленно.

Он пытается работать, на что-то отвлекаться, но все его мысли так или иначе возвращаются к запланированной встрече с Рей. Точнее, к обдумыванию того, что она не состоится.

Кайло догадывается, что Рей не собирается возвращаться на Джакку, где назначила место встречи. Не планирует снова лететь туда и сам.

Почему Джакку?

Впрочем, какая разница. Все равно они не встретятся. И это будет правильно.

Но... почему им нельзя быть вместе, если они оба хотят этого?

Кайло ломает голову в поисках выхода из положения, но все упирается в то, что у них нет никакого будущего. Даже простив друг другу прошлое, они остаются по разные стороны правды других людей.

С его стороны - истина за милитаризмом, единовластием и стремлением вернуть величие былого.

С ее стороны - истина за пацифизмом, демократией и стремлением восстановить славное былое.

В обоих случаях для достижения поставленных целей используются сомнительные методы, которые аргументируются бравыми лозунгами о поддержании мира в галактике, сохранении закона и порядка.

Теперь Кайло кажется, что в результате прав окажется тот, кто ударит первым. В этом-то и универсальная истина. Методы войны похожи - они отличаются лишь масштабом "необходимого зла". А победителей не судят.

Вернуться назад он не может. Но не может отказаться от своих убеждений и Рей.

Значит, в этой ситуации для них нет выхода.

Нет...

***

Рассчитывать на то, что непреодолимые внешние обстоятельства помешают оказаться в условленном месте в условленное время, не приходится.

Кайло уверен: ни отказ техники, ни приказ Верховного лидера, ни военные действия не станут преградами для встречи с Рей.

Если он передумает.

Но Кайло до последнего уверен, что не полетит на Джакку.

Он убеждает себя, что принял правильное решение, и так будет лучше для них обоих.

С течением времени они смогут справиться со своими чувствами. Сноук поможет ему, а Рей окажет помощь ее наставник.

Следует больше работать и чаще вспоминать о том, что собирался закончить что-то важное. Оживший кошмар Рей вовсе не нужен. Это опасные связи. Они - враги. Их узы - это слабость, которой могут воспользоваться третьи лица. Так и произойдет. И их все равно заставят расстаться.

Некоторые из этих аргументов и вовсе нелепые, какие-то вызывают болезненные сомнения, но Кайло цепляется за все подряд, чтобы укрепиться в своем выборе и не передумать.

И вот, когда отпущенное для раздумий время истекает, он приходит в свою новую комнату для медитаций.

Там, как и прежде, хранятся шлем Вейдера и шаль Рей. Больше ничего ценного нет.

В конце концов Кайло подхватывает тонкую мягкую ткань, прячет в нагрудный карман и направляется в ангар.

***

Значит, так называемое Кладбище гигантов.

Кайло еще раз сверяется с координатами и тогда покидает борт своего шаттла.

Он приземляется недалеко от обломков звездного разрушителя типа "Имперский" - клиновидной махины, основного звездного крейсера Галактической Империи, некогда бороздившего просторы космоса, наводящего страх и трепет на флот противника, но в конце концов павшего при Битве при Джакку. И теперь, как следствие, разломанной, выпотрошенной, погребенной в песчаном море груды металлолома.

Кайло быстро находит проход внутрь чрева местного Левиафана.

Оказывается, там довольно темно, и все же не полный мрак. Настырные лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь дыры в обшивке, через трещины и пробоины.

Кайло прилетел раньше назначенного времени, но знает, что Рей уже на месте. Она тоже передумала.

Девушка оборачивается, когда Кайло подходит ближе. И активирует световой меч.

***

\- Все же ты здесь, - сдержанно произносит Рей, не вкладывая в эти слова ни радости, ни разочарования.

На этот раз она в костюме, похожем на тот, в который была одета при их первой встрече; у нее та же прическа.

Кайло тоже в своей стандартной форме. Шлем и перчатки он, правда, оставил в шаттле. Вот и вся разница. Внешне.

\- Я обещал вернуть твою шаль, - Кайло тянется к внутреннему карману, извлекает ткань и протягивает хозяйке. - Я должен был сдержать обещание.

\- Мне она больше не нужна, - сухо сообщает Рей, при этом крепче перехватывает световой меч, как будто это помогает ей укрепиться в своих намерениях.

А затем случается неожиданное.

Когда оружие Рей немного смещается в сторону, искра от энергетического луча попадает на кончик развевающейся ткани в руке Кайло.

Тонкая материя вспыхивает мгновенно и сгорает без остатка еще до того, как он успевает сообразить, что происходит.

От ткани не остается ни пепелинки, ни хоть какого-нибудь материального следа - лишь воспоминание о мгновении, когда тепло опалило кожу, а затем едва ощутимая нежность исчезла навсегда.

\- Нет, - отстраненно произносит Кайло, продолжая в неверии рассматривать свою пустую ладонь, - нет, нет...

\- Кайло, пожалуйста, - тем временем просит-умоляет Рей. - Ну же! Не сдавайся!

Что?..

Он несколько раз сжимает и разжимает пустой кулак. И тогда снова переводит взгляд на девушку.

Рей крепко стоит на ногах в боевой стойке, но ее глаза блестят. И сверкают они вовсе не из-за гнева или презрения.

В них слезы.

Из-за него.

Кайло еще больше становится не по себе.

Он против того, чтобы сражаться, но понимает, что сейчас не может Рей ни в чем отказать. И поэтому правая рука, в которой больше ничего не осталось, машинально тянется к фиксатору на поясе, к которому прикреплен световой меч.

***

Рей не хочет, чтобы он уходил в защиту, и Кайло выполняет и это ее пожелание.

Рей против того, чтобы он действовал вполсилы, потворствовал ей, и Кайло вынужден и с этим смириться.

Почему он так поступает, Кайло знает.

Вероятно, понял это уже давно и все же не мог себе позволить в этом признаться. Собраться с духом и назвать вещи своими именами.

Теперь настало время. Отпущенная для размышлений отсрочка, которая на самом деле длилась не одну неделю, закончилась. Ничего изменить уже нельзя, и не нужно искать никаких оправданий.

Рей права: нельзя сдаваться, следует двигаться вперед. Только так.

Вероятно, до их появления в огромном зале стояла тишина, но теперь она разбавляется монотонным шипением энергетических клинков, которое превращается в глухой стук при их соударении. Другие звуки - это хаотичные шаги двух затерянных в груде мертвого металла живых душ, которые двигаются навстречу одна другой, отступают друг от друга.

Соприкасаясь и сплетаясь энергиями, они снова страстно вовлечены в то, чтобы гореть вместе с синими и красными языками пламени, освещать друг друга внутренним огнем, доказывать самим себе, что... связаны в одно целое.

Кайло не понимает, в ком из них сейчас доминирует светлая, в ком - темная энергетика.

Это совершенно не важно.

***

После очередной серии выпадов и блоков они какое-то время кружат по часовой стрелке. Аккумулируют Силу для новой серии ударов.

Кайло вспоминает и сравнивает.

В прошлый раз он был слишком слаб и дезориентирован, чтобы ответить на ярость и устремленность Рей, но сейчас его баланс в норме. Она же в свой черед почерпнула знания у мастера-джедая: можно распознать классические Форму 4 и Форму 5, а также Средний стиль.

Теперь они оба стали более сбалансированными, следовательно, уравновешенными. На новом уровне. Но не как плюс и минус, а в какой-то точке, которая ближе к нулю.

Кайло предполагает, что сражение будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока их обоих не покинет Сила. Если только один из них не сделает ошибку раньше. Не уступит.

Но на этот раз никто не уступит. Оба настроены на результат. Победу.

Над своими чувствами. Ради своих чувств.

И поэтому оба, синхронно стерев выступившую на лбу испарину, продолжают танец сине-красных всполохов.

Стремятся сблизиться, чтобы разобщиться. Разделиться, чтобы соединиться вновь.

Снова и снова.

Снова и снова.

***

До тех пор, пока их неожиданно не прерывают.

Коммуникатор Кайло настойчиво сигналит о необходимости выйти на связь, и буквально через полминуты доносится и звуковой сигнал передатчика Рей.

Что-то где-то произошло.

И все же сразу они не останавливаются - еще какое-то время продолжают наносить друг другу удары, разговаривая на языке насилия.

Тон этого разговора, впрочем, меняется: начавшись как ритмичный задорный страстный танец, взаимодействие превращается в медленное вялое круговращение. Амплитуда движений становится все меньше, замахи - короче, ожесточенная борьба теряет свое наполнение яростным отчаянием. Сцена действия как будто сжимается, и расстояние между противниками постепенно сводится на нет.

В конце концов они окончательно замирают, перехватив свободными руками запястья друг друга - тех рук, в которых держат мечи. Помимо этого - сцепляются друг с другом горящими взглядами, дышат почти тем же воздухом, чувствуют циркулирующую между душами и телами энергию.

Понимают один другого без слов и не могут отделиться друг от друга.

***

\- Достаточно? - спрашивает Кайло, переводя сбившееся дыхание.

\- Да, - таким же хрипловатым тоном соглашается Рей. - Достаточно.

Затем они на какое-то время все же отдаляются, расходятся в стороны, чтобы каждый узнал от "своих" новость: Сопротивлению стало известно о том, что где-то ведется строительство новой "Звезды Смерти".

И это все?! Их прервали по такому незначительному поводу?

Рей просто улыбается, а Кайло вслушивается, как его заливистый смех отражается эхом от высоких сводов, распространяется по проходам, проникает в коридоры и ниши и замирает где-то высоко, далеко, глубоко.

Среди металла, покрытого прахом времени. Где-то там.

Но ведь он и Рей все еще остаются на месте. По-прежнему дышат и живут. Ждут друг от друга ответа. И тратят бесценное время близости на всякие глупости.

Когда Кайло снова стремительно подается к Рей, она уже делает поспешные шаги ему навстречу.

\- Люблю тебя, - произносит Кайло перед тем, как наконец привлечь ее к себе и пылко поцеловать, а затем ненадолго отстраняется, вглядывается в лучистые выразительные глаза, в которых видит отражение своих слов, и повторяет снова и снова: - Я люблю тебя, Рей. Люблю...

Все еще активированные световые мечи валяются где-то в стороне. Но об оружии больше никто не вспоминает.

***

Их связь - лучины.

Тонкие длинные щепки, к которым поднеси огонь - сгорят без следа. Но, возможно, этим самым они помогают зажечь костер?

Если же лучин много, их можно соединить в пучок. Связку. Окажется ли она хрупкой или прочной, выдержит ли испытания на стойкость к воздействию внешних обстоятельств - покажет время.

Теперь Кайло убедился: для того, чтобы получить больше света, нужно одновременно зажечь несколько лучин.

 


	4. Глава 4. Струны

**Глава 4. Струны**

Несколько раз они встречаются на условно безопасных для обеих сторон территориях, но Кайло хотелось бы показать Рей какое-нибудь действительно красивое и особенное место.

Он долго изучает архив Первого ордена в поисках туристической информации и находит огромное количество данных о физических особенностях разных планет. Однако материалов рекламного характера в базе нет.

Кайло не удивляется: жизнь персонала станции ограничена лишь цифрами и графиками, накладными и отчетами, силовыми кабелями, микросхемами и гнутым металлом. Все остальное - только за пределами организации.

Ему известно, что у многих сотрудников Первого ордена есть семьи, дети. Однако частная жизнь каждого остается тайной.

Кайло трудно себе представлять семейный быт этих людей, особенно старших и высших офицеров.

Фигуры, облаченные в одинаковые черные либо серые униформы. Угрюмые бледные лица. Эти люди участвуют в строительстве оружия массового поражения, отдают боевые приказы, решают чьи-то конкретные судьбы. Как правило, они невысокого мнения друг о друге, не разбирают средств для достижения своих целей.

Кажется странным, что такие люди могут о ком-то заботиться, кого-то защищать, кого-то любить.

И... он не предполагал, что окажется способен на это сам.

***

В конце концов Кайло вспоминает об одной очень красивой планете, на которой бывал несколько раз.

Уже давно, в детстве. Родители возили.

На Набу хороший климат, захватывающие виды, занятный животный и растительный мир. Есть куда слетать, что показать.

Кайло даже припоминает некоторые названия: горы Галло, Великие равнины, Лианормские болота, озеро Паонга. И Озерный край, с водопадами и лугами.

Насколько ему известно, двое отчаянных влюбленных были там счастливы много лет назад.

Кайло понимает, что просто так на Набу ему не попасть: в секторе Чоммель первоорденцам сейчас лучше не показываться. Следовательно, придется сделать пересадку на шаттл Сопротивления, в котором обычно прилетает Рей, и оставить свой где-нибудь в нейтральной зоне. Подумать о пропитании, удобствах, развлечениях и прочем.

Впервые за долгое время Кайло планирует не военную операцию и не торговую сделку.

***

В итоге все складывается самым благоприятным образом.

Кайло рад, что на Набу действительно прекрасно. Именно так, как ему и помнилось.

И не просто прекрасно.

Он вместе с Рей высаживается вдали от цивилизации, в гористой местности. Здесь тихо и спокойно, а воздух почти душит своей чистотой и насыщенной свежестью.

Стремления погрузиться в нирвану не преодолеть.

И, взойдя на вершину небольшого горного плато, они какое-то время медитируют, пропуская через себя потоки Силы, наполняющей собой все сущее, соединяясь энергетически с первозданной природой.

Познавая абсолют.

Обнимая Рей и глядя на раскинувшуюся перед ним безмерность, Кайло испытывает непривычные для себя ощущения.

Это и эмоциональный подъем, и стремление забыться, избавиться от скованности. Почувствовать себя живым, отстраниться от мрачной действительности, начать мечтать о чем-то светлом.

***

Через некоторое время Кайло уже почти уверен: если и существует идеальное место, то оно именно здесь, на Набу.

Место.

А еще здесь - она. Рей. Для него - воплощение совершенного человека, заключительный аккорд в царящей вокруг гармонии.

Той почти законченной безупречности, которую нарушает одна единственная лишняя деталь.

Он.

Кайло полагает, что его строгие черные одежды, которые смотрятся естественно среди интерьеров военных баз, совершенно не подходят для того, чтобы пребывать на этой обетованной земле: среди золота полей, серебра гор и зелени лесов.

Среди воздушности и легкости, естественности и безоблачности. Недостижимой свободы. Среди всего этого света и жизни.

И чем дольше Кайло находится на Набу, тем больше убеждается в том, что проблема не только в черной одежде.

Ему самому здесь не место.

На этом оазисе жизни он лишний. Чужой.

***

\- Ну-ка, снимай свои латы, - игриво предлагает Рей, будто вторя ходу его мрачных мыслей. - Жарко ведь.

Она сама давно сбросила с себя лишние накидки, осталась в легкой тунике. Распустила волосы, вплела в них полевые цветы, сняла обувь.

Кайло не реагирует на ее замечание, продолжая любоваться возлюбленной.

Они спустились в долину, перекусили, передохнули, и уже какое-то время Рей собирает целебные травы, а он пытается что-то смастерить из мягкого полупрозрачного камня, найденного у подножья горы.

И теперь с умилением наблюдает, как Рей, оставив в стороне свой букет, неторопливо приближается, словно богиня местной флоры и фауны, которая собирается поделиться своей жизненной палитрой и тайнами мироздания.

С ним - пришельцем из мира теней и страхов.

Кайло поднимается с места.

\- Не нужно, мне не жарко, - он мягко перехватывает запястье девушки, когда та пытается разобраться, как же снять его защитный воротник. - На мне термокостюм.

Выслушав эти сомнительные объяснения, Рей какое-то время пристально вглядывается в его глаза, а затем произносит:

\- В таком случае сними для того, чтобы избавиться от лишнего. Сбросить с плеч ненужную ношу. Освободись наконец, Кайло... Освободимся вместе?

***

Сперва Кайло не понимает, что происходит.

Ему по-прежнему не жарко, однако он внезапно начинает таять. Острые контуры оплавляются, тело теряет форму, становится мягким и податливым, словно металл, попавший в раскаленный горн, чтобы... сгореть или переплавиться?

Напряженные мышцы расслабляются - и Кайло больше не может устоять на ногах.

Он опускается оземь.

А затем тянется вперед и находит ту единственную опору, которая для него имеет значение, в которой видит смысл, ибо она стала живительным источником для его существования. И которая не заслуживает рядом недочеловека из своих ночных кошмаров.

Однако девушка не отстраняется. Позволяет оставаться у ее ног, быть ее победой и поражением.

Что Рей с ним сделала? Почему она с ним? Зачем он ей нужен?

Рей долго гладит Кайло по волосам, убеждая посмотреть на нее, а когда он наконец поднимает голову, произносит:

\- Я люблю тебя, Кайло.

Кажется, он все-таки переплавляется. Или перерождается.

***

В этот раз они могут позволить себе не спешить возвращаться на военные базы.

Выбранное место для ночлега - не апартаменты премиум-класса, но и не спальная ячейка. Лучшее, что им предложил местный фермер.

Ничего лишнего: чистое светлое помещение, минимум мебели, но она мягкая и удобная, есть душ с настоящей водой. Из большого окна - вид на долину озер.

Кайло передается волнение Рей.

Избавляться от плотных слоев, годами тщательно наматываемых друг на друга, чтобы не оставалось ни миллиметра оголенной плоти, - сложно. На это требуется время.

На Рей меньше слоев, но она более хрупкая, податливая, ранимая. Проведя много лет пустынницей, не понаслышке знакомой с выживанием, она все же не обзавелась внешней защитной кирасой. Ее внутренняя броня не покрыта шипами.

Кайло очень хочется, чтобы Рей неизменно оставалась светлой, больше не черпала энергию в темноте, не приближалась к тем источникам Силы, которые вызывают слезы. Чтобы ее лицо всегда было озарено теплой улыбкой.

Рей навсегда проникла в его душу.

***

Очевидно, что физическое проникновение для нее малоприятно.

Несмотря на ее стремление и прелюдию, Рей инстинктивно пытается отстраниться. Чем приятнее ему, тем болезненней ей.

В конце концов Кайло приостанавливается.

\- Расслабь тело и разум.

\- Что? - моргает Рей.

\- Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. И это не комната для переговоров. Не сопротивляйся. Я помогу.

И тогда Кайло расслабляет свой ум. Опускает ментальные щиты. Раскрывается. Посылает сигнал и подхватывает ответный. Делится своим удовольствием, принимая ощущения Рей.

Общее ощущение... странное.

На какую-то секунду Кайло приходит в голову: говорят, прилепиться друг к другу, стать одной плотью на двоих.

И сейчас это действительно так.

Он видит в глазах Рей отражение этого понимания.

А затем они синхронно перестают думать.

На какое-то время.

***

Физическая близость, случившаяся между ними, представляется Кайло символичной.

Это самоотречение. Это их совместность.

Сплоченность сердец и душ. Новая полнота, удовлетворение и стабильность. Взаимодополнение, союз, в котором каждый стремится к своему завершению и находит его.

Когда Рей подносит руку к бедру, а затем рассматривает разводы на пальцах, Кайло гладит ее шелковистые волосы, шею, плечи. И сейчас, возможно, впервые четко осознает, что все его прежние цели, поиски, метания были совершенно отдалены от настоящих, жизненных вещей. Ценностей.

Он хочет, чтобы Рей была счастлива, и постарается сделать все возможное для этого - в данный момент Кайло искренне верит, что у него все получится.

Он хочет быть с ней. Всегда. Навсегда. До последнего вздоха.

Через какое-то время Кайло встает с постели и, подхватывая возлюбленную одной рукой под колени, а другой - придерживая за спину, уносит в душевую комнату.

Однажды он уже носил Рей на руках как невесту.

Теперь он несет ее как свою жену.

***

Второй раз тоже не идеален, но в дальнейшем они постепенно прекращают использовать Силу не по назначению.

Впрочем, Кайло не уверен, в каких целях правомерно использовать Силу, а для чего нет. Он считает, что это отдельный предмет для дискуссий. Но пока ему не хочется о чем-либо спорить.

Они чувствуют друг друга и без Силы. Хотят понять и понимают. Стремятся узнать и узнают.

Рей любознательная и затейливая. Спонтанная и раскованная. Сказать "особенная" - это банально, но Кайло убежден, что Рей действительно исключительная. И дело вовсе не в ее Силе.

Иногда Кайло с трудом вспоминает о том, с чего все между ними началось. Порой ему представляется, что он и она существовали всегда. Вне этого времени, вне этого мира, вне этой конкретной жизни.

Рей трогательная и нежная. Сильная и стойкая. Отзывчивая и чувствительная. Настойчивая и энергичная.

Беззаботная и глубокая. Легкая на подъем и стремящаяся к стабильности.

Загадочная. Непростая. Дивная.

Любимая.

Его Рей.

***

Она любит прикосновения, и ей нравится прикасаться.

Кайло полагает, что частично это вызвано их энергетической связью: они слишком чувствительны друг к другу.

Иногда, лежа с ним в постели, Рей вытягивает руку и находит какую-нибудь особо понравившуюся ей точку на его теле. На боку, бедре, плече - в ее выборе Кайло никогда не видит системы. Рей прижимает к выбранному месту палец, затем начинает водить вокруг кругами и рисовать восьмерки. Порой вроде бы что-то пишет.

Ей нравится перебирать его волосы, расчесывать их пальцами; переплетать, заплетать, целовать.

Рей не стесняется не прикрываться после душа и ждать, когда капли влаги обсохнут на ее коже и ходить так по помещению. И тогда, возможно, Кайло набросит на нее полотенце. Или не набросит - полотенцем станет сам. А если холодно - то одеялом.

От ее прикосновений тепло. Всегда тепло. Даже если все не ладится за пределами того мирка, который они строят вокруг себя, когда находятся вместе.

От одних лишь мыслей о возлюбленной всегда тепло.

***

Как и от ее улыбок. Света, лучащегося из ее глаз.

Кайло кажется, что светится сам, когда Рей одаривает его своим взглядом: пристальным, волнительным, ласковым, вдумчивым, пытливым, задорным, душевным.

Рей всегда смотрит ясно и открыто. Ее любящий взгляд манящий и нежный, жадный и горящий, когда она отдается ему.

У Рей бархатная кожа, изящная грудь, шелковые волосы, точеная талия, стройные ноги. Ее восхитительным телом невозможно налюбоваться. Им немыслимо насытиться. Его нельзя не боготворить.

Кайло нравится целовать Рей, и когда она целует его в губы. Он полагает, что в таком поцелуе объединяются физическая и душевная близость. Чувства и чувствительность. Это будто другой уровень интимной близости: как два в одном.

Он старается понимать ее желания, мысли и мечты. Стремится к тому, чтобы каждое их свидание было для Рей отрадой, чтобы она хотела новых встреч. Чтобы ей было хорошо с ним. И как с мужчиной, и как с тем, кого выбрала.

Кому все же позволила к себе приблизиться и стать частью ее души. Несмотря ни на что.

Кайло очень трудно расставаться с возлюбленной. С каждым разом все труднее и труднее.

Но он знает, что за расставаньем будет новая встреча. А то, что происходит между их свиданиями, нужно перетерпеть.

***

\- Рен, вы не участвовали в операции по перехвату транспортного корабля сторонников Новой Республики, в котором, предположительно, находился Люк Скайуокер, - как-то раз замечает Хакс.

Они случайно пересекаются в одном из главных коридоров на третьем уровне командного сектора "Северный" станции и какое-то время идут рядом в сторону складов турболазерных батарей.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Кайло в очередной раз игнорирует слова генерала. И, в целом, его присутствие.

\- Можно у вас узнать, по какой причине? - продолжает допытываться Хакс.

\- Да, не участвовал, - несколько невпопад подтверждает Кайло. - Если вы помните, Верховный лидер отстранил меня от решения вопросов, касающихся этого человека.

Кайло признает, что раньше подобный запрет от импульсивных поступков его бы не остановил.

Хаксу об этом отлично известно. Генерал щурится:

\- Вы знаете, что нынче этот человек активно вовлечен в политическую жизнь мятежников?

Кайло вспоминает.

Кажется, Рей упоминала, что Люк Скайуокер присутствует на заседаниях Сената как уполномоченный представитель Сопротивления. Это не секретная информация.

\- Да, я наслышан, - снова подтверждает Кайло.

Его спокойная реакция вызывает у генерала искреннее недоумение. И, возможно, впервые Кайло замечает, что Армитидж Хакс способен проявлять признаки человечности.

\- В последнее время вы очень изменились, - говорит генерал без намека на издевку либо проявление недоверия.

Это далеко не сопереживание. И все же.

Кажется, Хакс и сам удивлен, что произнес эти слова.

Кайло лишь пожимает плечами в ответ.

***

И если ждать подобных откровений от других сотрудников Первого ордена не приходится, то Рей не перестает приятно удивлять буквально на каждом свидании.

Однажды она предлагает детально разобрать их последний поединок на световых мечах.

Кайло очень воодушевлен.

Ему льстит как желание Рей выслушать его точку зрения и оценить ее прогресс в овладении Силой, так и заинтересованность в совместной тренировке - по сути, у него уже давно нет подходящего партнера для занятий фехтованием.

На этот раз они находятся в отеле на Мандалоре.

Чтобы потренироваться, выходят на улицу, следуют в парк при отеле. Находят уединенный уголок.

Покидая номер, оружие с собой не берут - оно не требуется.

Кайло предлагает представить, что световые мечи в их руках, и тогда начинает воспроизводить с партнершей последовательность действий. Короткими эпизодами.

Кайло хорошо запоминает подобную информацию, а Рей кое-что подзабыла, но что-то помнит лучше него.

Кайло подправляет, когда она недостаточно прикрывается, объясняет, в каких моментах стоило бы добавить или, наоборот, ослабить напор. Некоторые маневры они разбирают в вариантах: в каком случае было бы эффективнее поступить так или иначе, когда стоило полностью изменить подход.

В какой-то момент Кайло, корректируя положение тела Рей, становится за ее спиной, захватывает предплечья, и, продолжая удерживать руки партнерши своими, начинает двигается вместе с ней. Повторяет уже пройденные последовательности, при этом превращая остаточные угловатости в плавности. Рисует их телами новые фигуры, сплетая их в комбинации, добиваясь совершенных форм.

Во время этих перемещений Кайло кажется, что он снова слышит звуки музыки - их мелодии. Песнь песней его и Рей любви и гармонии.

Когда тренировка заканчивается, Кайло предлагает когда-нибудь еще поработать над техникой Сун джем.

Вместе.

В самом конце занятия Рей говорит ему спасибо, а Кайло благодарит ее.

***

В следующий раз они вспоминают и разбирают, используя деревянные мечи, свой первый поединок.

Техники как таковой у Рей было немного. Недостаток знаний компенсировался исступлением и узами Силы.

Хотя Кайло не упоминает, что Рей, не ведая о том, использовала его технику боя, но откровенно признается, что описал Сноуку свою пленницу как "необученную, но исполненную Силы".

Рей не впечатлена.

Она непринужденно интересуется, а что бы произошло, если бы он нашел ее после того, как сбежала.

Кайло объясняет, что стал бы уговаривать отдать карту, поскольку от этого зависел удар по системе Илиниум.

Рей несколько удивлена. Похоже, она ожидала услышать немного другое.

Рей делает вывод: если бы - предположительно - она отдала ему карту, необходимость уничтожать всю планету, на которой находилась военная база, отпала бы.

Кайло замечает, что вся планета являлась оружием, которое рано или поздно выстрелило бы снова. Не по одной звездной системе, так по другой. Это был лишь вопрос времени.

И тогда Рей спрашивает, что Кайло будет делать, когда Первый орден достроит боевую станцию и она станет по сути новым "Старкиллером".

На этот вопрос у него пока нет ответа.

Пока Рей, впрочем, и не требует.

***

\- У тебя очень выразительная мимика, - однажды задумчиво произносит она, прикасаясь к щеке Кайло, когда он хмурится из-за слишком яркого света, проникающего в помещение через неплотно задернутые шторы.

\- Ты о чем? - не понимает Кайло.

\- Чтобы узнать твои мысли, не обязательно проникать в твою голову. Все можно прочитать по лицу, - заявляет Рей, продолжая обводить кончиком указательного пальца рельеф его скул, спинку носа, линию подбородка.

\- Вот как... - Кайло немного растерян.

\- Даже по взгляду, - серьезным тоном сообщает она, но при этом лукаво подмигивает. - Как ты смотришь туда-сюда, моргаешь, жмуришься.

Это какая-то не совсем понятная тема для разговора, и, продолжая в ней несколько теряться, Кайло шутя предполагает:

\- Похоже, ты все же настроена проникнуть в мою голову? Поверь, сейчас все мои мысли лишь о тебе, больше ничего интересного там нет.

\- Вот как? - Рей хищно тянется к волосам Кайло и делает вид, что собирается извлечь из его головы по меньшей мере десяток карт. Или что-то более ценное.

\- Хочешь посмотреть на себя со стороны?.. Хотя нет, не стоит, - он перехватывает ее руку и целует ладонь. - Зрелище настолько завораживает, что, поди, захочешь задержаться в моем сознании.

Рей все еще радужно улыбается, но всего несколько секунд. Затем ее улыбка сбегает с лица, и взгляд мрачнеет.

\- А в остальное время, когда меня не видишь? Что происходит в твоей голове?

Кайло задумывается, что же ответить.

Сострадание переросло в заботу и любовь, но внутренний огонь, подпитываемый негативными эмоциями, не потушило. Страхи и прочее по списку не отменило. Вот только мощи, величия, власти, побед это не прибавляет. Оковы пали, да не те. С безмятежностью и ясностью мышления тоже не сложилось. Сплошные недоработки.

Что же еще в его голове?

Ах да, военные секреты.

\- Ты действительно хочешь это узнать? - интересуется Кайло, хотя спрашивать незачем: хочет.

\- Нет, - лжет Рей.

***

Кайло не обманывается: Рей прекрасно осознает, что рано или поздно боевую станцию достроят, и тогда Первый орден предпримет новую попытку завоевать галактику.

Впрочем, первый ход может сделать и Сопротивление, если узнает о местонахождении новой базы противника.

И чтобы отвлечься от подобных тягостных мыслей, порой он и Рей делают разные глупости и говорят несуразицу.

Как-то раз они договорились весь день не вспоминать о том, что вообще существует Первый орден и Сопротивление.

\- Какая часть моего тела кажется тебе самой соблазнительной? - интересуется Рей у Кайло.

Она сидит у него на коленях и играет с его пальцами, а до этого баловалась с рейтскими ягодами: пыталась накормить его ими, используя лишь собственный язык и губы. И как следствие - им обоим не мешало бы умыться.

Рей душевно смеется, когда Кайло непроизвольно переводит взгляд с ее глаз на обнаженную грудь.

\- Все ясно, можешь не отвечать.

Кайло предполагает, что в этот момент его "выразительная мимика" отражает возмущение: в общем-то несправедливо спрашивать некоторые вещи, подталкивая к конкретному ответу.

\- Что же полюбилось тебе во мне? - он задает ответный вопрос.

\- Руки, - не раздумывая, отвечает Рей.

Кайло кажется, что ослышался.

Руки - самая грязная часть его тела. И вовсе не потому, что чистил ими для Рей сочные фрукты.

\- Почему руки?

Она пожимает плечами и начинает загибать его липковатые пальцы на правой руке.

\- Они красивые. Мягкие. Нежные. Ласковые. И заботливые.

\- И, вероятно, сладкие, - добродушно фыркает Кайло, когда Рей подносит его ладонь к своим губам.

\- И сладкие, - подтверждает она.

***

К теме рук они возвращаются на следующем свидании.

\- Теперь я поняла, зачем ты носишь перчатки, - передавая их, игривым тоном замечает Рей, когда время встречи истекло и Кайло приходится слой за слоем преображаться в Кайло Рена. - Чтобы кожа оставалась гладкой после тренировок с оружием. Бережешь руки. Для меня.

Он неопределенно качает головой, словно раздумывая, отдавать или нет, но в конце концов все же возвращает Рей ее нижнее белье, когда она начинает тянуть свои вещи Силой.

\- По такой логике выходит, что эти затейливые тряпицы ты носишь для меня.

\- Может быть... А может быть и нет, - кокетливо рассуждает Рей, предельно медленно и демонстративно одеваясь.

\- Вот как... - рассеянно произносит Кайло.

Он спешит на заседание бюджетного комитета, но оголенные идеальные формы возлюбленной сильно отвлекают от сборов.

\- Раньше даже при желании я не могла приобрести что-либо интересней поношенной робы. А теперь, допустим, на прием в посольстве, обноски уже не надеть, - тем временем сообщает она и внезапно задает сложный вопрос: - А вот серьезно, зачем ты постоянно носишь перчатки?

Кайло переводит взгляд на свои руки: одна - еще белая, другая - уже скрыта под дополнительным слоем черной кожи.

Такова униформа рыцарей Рен. Перчатки защищают кожу на тренировках, в частности при работе со световым мечом, когда искры от гарды попадают на руки. В боевых ситуациях тоже могут пригодиться, но в быту, как правило, лишние. Он часто работает в условиях холода. Перчатки дополняют общий облик. В подобном костюме ходил Дарт Вейдер. И... есть еще одна причина.

Кайло пытается отшутиться:

\- Чтобы не мыть руки.

Но Рей качает головой:

\- Ты не хочешь никого касаться, - и добавляет через мгновение: - И не хочешь, чтобы к тебе прикасались.

\- Это неправда, - заверяет Кайло.

Когда Рей выразительно приподнимает правую бровь, он разъясняет:

\- Поскольку существует одно исключение.

***

Для них уединиться больше чем на сутки - это все равно, что попытаться вырваться на несколько лет. Почти невозможно.

Кайло несколько проще "исчезать", не вызывая лишних вопросов, чем Рей. Но однажды ситуация меняется.

\- Люк понимает, что я с кем-то встречаюсь, - признается она после того, как сообщает, что на этот раз может задержаться подольше.

\- И... как он к этому относится? - осторожно интересуется Кайло. - О чем еще догадывается твой наставник?

\- Ты знаешь, насильно лезть в мою голову, чтобы выудить имя и подробности, он не станет.

Кайло кривится, после ее слов вспоминая об их ранних "беседах". Однако Рей в этот момент, похоже, думает о чем-то другом.

Кайло не удается скрыть напряжение в голосе, когда предполагает очевидное:

\- Скайуокер хочет, чтобы ты прекратила эти отношения?

Однако Рей искренне удивлена этому вопросу.

\- Нет, - отрицает она. - Вовсе нет.

\- Почему? - теперь черед удивляться Кайло. - Джедаи ведь...

Но он не досказывает фразу - Рей его прерывает:

\- Я уже говорила тебе, что джедай - не мой путь.

Кайло часто моргает.

\- Каков же твой путь?

\- Я в поисках, - сухо произносит Рей.

Она тоже напряжена и раздражается без видимых на то причин. Даже злится.

И хотя это самый длительный срок, на который они смогли вырваться, чтобы побыть вместе, почему-то натянутость, с которой началось свидание, продолжается до самого расставания.

Прощаясь, они неловко обнимаются, а затем расходятся, не произнося ни слова.

Кайло понимает, что Рей, как и он, не впервые задумывается о будущем.

Об их мутном-мутном будущем.

***

Будущее галактики - это отдельная тема для размышлений, которая, как правило, не обсуждается.

Рей никогда не пытается выяснить, где строится боевая станция, а Кайло в свой черед не расспрашивает возлюбленную об успехах разведки Сопротивления и военном потенциале армии Новой Республики.

Они даже не говорят на те темы, когда пришлось бы о чем-то умалчивать. Не задают сложных вопросов, касающихся военно-политической обстановки в галактике, на которые не смогут честно ответить друг другу.

Когда они вместе - вместе именно они, как две сродные друг другу души, как мужчина и женщина. Но не как представители противоборствующих сторон.

И все же иногда они затрагивают и деликатные темы, а Рей легко нащупывает не только чувствительные точки на теле, но и болевые на душе.  

\- Выходит, ты полагаешь, что обман разума является проявлением светлой стороны Силы? - как-то спрашивает Кайло у Рей, когда они обсуждают умения, связанные с Силой.

Она пожимает плечами.

\- Эта техника исходит из терпимости, сдержанности, мирного и доброжелательного отношения к субъекту воздействия, уважения к чужой жизни. Она не связана с агрессией.

\- На самом ли деле не связана с агрессией, если речь идет об искажении восприятия реальности, внушении ложных мыслей, навязывании своей воли субъекту, принуждении совершать поступки против своей воли? - хмыкает Кайло. - Пускай телепатическая, но по своей сути это атака. И лицемерие, если позиционировать себя посланником мира, стремящимся к знаниям и истине, твердить о самоотречении и отказе от корыстных побуждений, а на деле проявлять хитроумие.

\- Как тебе известно, обман разума разрешался в крайних случаях, а в личных целях запрещалось его использовать.

Губы Кайло растягиваются в полуулыбке, когда он понимает, что Рей догадывается, какая будет следующая фраза.

***

\- Полагаешь, эти знания использовались исключительно для защиты, как это сделала ты? - интересуется Кайло, барабаня пальцами по поверхности обеденного стола, за которым ведется этот разговор. - Согласись, непредвзято определить границы "крайних случаев" и "личных целей" порой затруднительно, а в итоге ведь может оказаться, что прав был тот, против кого использовалась ментальная техника. Если исповедовать светлые начала, не следует ли поступать действительно по-справедливому и при необходимости не плутовать, а быть готовым пойти на честный поединок?

\- Ну и каким же образом, по-твоему, проявление темной стороны Силы преобразовалось в технику, практикуемую джедаями? - поднимает брови Рей.

\- Полагаю, это придумали светлые джедаи в угоду своих интересов, поскольку манипулировать - очень эффективный и всегда доступный путь ответить на мощь темной стороны, - отвечает Кайло, потирая подбородок. - Возможно, первоначально обман разума был техникой темных, но оппонентам нечего было противопоставить, чтобы уравновесить шансы на победу, вот со временем и сложился такой баланс.

Рей размышляет о чем-то своем, а через некоторое время спрашивает:

\- Почему ты сказал "светлые джедаи"?

\- Потому что существовали и темные, - пожимает плечами Кайло. - Они отпали от Ордена джедаев во время нескольких Великих расколов, а после Столетней тьмы основали Империю ситхов... Люк Скайуокер тебе об этом не рассказывал?

Рей склоняет голову набок.

\- Похоже, тоже хочешь рассказать?

***

Иногда Кайло удивляется, как им все же удается справляться со скользкими моментами, когда речь выходит за пределы личного и затрагиваются убеждения и взгляды других. Тех, кого, как подразумевается, они поддерживают.

В личном, впрочем, тоже полно минных полей, на которые он и она набредают время от времени. И если так случается, окольных путей они не ищут, а двигаются дальше напрямик, взрываясь и взрывая.

\- Я продолжаю искать информацию о твоих родителях и их судьбе, - сообщает Кайло, когда Рей упоминает о том, что ей давно пришлось придумать себе фамилию, так как представляться просто "Рей" перед военными и политиками неприемлемо. - Но, боюсь...

\- Их больше нет в живых? - хмыкает Рей. - Я это... уже понимаю.

\- Мне жаль...

\- Кайло? - обращается она к нему спустя некоторое время.

\- Да, Рей?

\- Насчет моих родителей. Спасибо, но... специально искать больше не нужно.

\- Почему? - удивляется Кайло.

Рей прикусывает нижнюю губу и отводит взгляд.

\- Я... я уже не уверена, что хочу что-либо узнавать о них.

Кайло медлит со следующим вопросом, но все же задает его:

\- Боишься, что они поддерживали идеи, против которых сейчас борешься ты?

\- Нет, - качает головой Рей. - Но... Вероятно, боюсь узнать, что они не захотели вернуться за мной.

Еще до начала этого разговора она включила проектор и теперь изучает системы сектора Корусант. Делает вид, что изучает.

Когда Кайло проходит через голограммы, Рей отворачивается. И вздрагивает, когда он обнимает ее за плечи.

\- Я уверен, твои родители любили тебя и оставили на Джакку потому, что у них не было другого выбора... Они стремились вернуться за тобой, но не смогли это сделать, - заверяет Кайло и, подаваясь еще ближе к возлюбленной, прижимаясь головой к ее голове, еще раз убежденно повторяет ей на ухо: - Если бы могли, они бы вернулись за тобой.

***

\- Почему Сноук велел тебе убить отца? - спрашивает Рей как раз в годовщину гибели Хана Соло.

Кайло понимает: вероятно, специально выбрала этот день. Но не злится: Рей имеет право знать.

И он уже может говорить об этом.

Кажется, может.

\- Потому что после этого я должен был перестать дергаться туда-сюда в своих решениях, окончательно избавиться от сомнений, обрести стабильность и больше Силы... - хмурится Кайло. Он старается тщательно подбирать слова, но осознает, что получается плохо. - Что еще? Наконец стать надежным полезным вассалом... Можно сказать, Сноук в чем-то претендовал на роль отца. В идеале, как понимаешь, он хочет неоспоримого признания его авторитета и послушания.

\- Почему же он не велел тебе убить мать? - продолжает допытываться Рей.

Кайло призадумывается.

\- Хм... ее Силу не развивали, но потенциал остается. Известных Верховному лидеру восприимчивых к Силе не так много, и ты их всех знаешь. Сноук не позволяет себе быть расточительным, если из чего-то можно извлечь пользу, пускай даже в весьма сомнительной перспективе.

Рей чувствует, что он не договаривает.

\- А еще? - спрашивает она.

После затянувшейся паузы Кайло все же выдавливает из себя ответ:

\- Сноук знал, что такое испытание я точно не пройду и... уйду от него.

\- Как ты вообще у него оказался? - хмурится Рей. - Что произошло?

\- Это долгая история.

Кайло предполагает, что когда-нибудь расскажет возлюбленной обо всех своих заблуждениях. Но не в этот день.

На сегодня минных полей достаточно.

Рей рано уезжает на свою базу, где проводятся мероприятия светлой памяти павших Героев.

А Кайло остается один.

Вспоминает.

***

Мать занималась военной и политической деятельностью, отец часто был в разъездах. Гуляя вместе по вечерам, они редко брали сына с собой.

Но не в тот раз.

Подробностей Кайло не знает или уже не помнит, но предполагает, что мероприятие, которое они тогда посетили, было благотворительным балом, а проводился он в одном из правительственных концерт-холлов на Хосниан-Прайм _._

Это было огромное помещение. Вычурная лепнина на стенах и высоком потолке. Много света, изысканных элементов декора. И величественные монолитные колонны, за которыми он и прочие дети играли в прятки, тогда как взрослые танцевали в центре зала.

Кайло хорошо помнит цвета.

В убранстве зала преобладали красные тона, серебро и золото. Было много зеркал, а существа разных рас, облаченные в одеяния разнообразных цветов и форм, казались деталями красочных декораций. Пестрота. Передвигаясь туда-сюда, смещаясь в танце, обмениваясь партнерами, они создавали, словно в калейдоскопе, меняющиеся симметричные узоры.

В их числе - мать и отец.

Мать - в пышном золотистом платье, а отец - в строгом приталенном черном костюме.

Все обращали внимание на Лею Органу и Хана Соло. Их считали прекрасной парой, а их сын гордился, что эти красивые люди, кружащиеся в такт нежным и одновременно волнительным звукам музыки, - его родители.

Тот бал...

Вырываясь из воспоминаний, Кайло безотчетно прикусывает нижнюю губу до крови. Морщится. Но не от боли.

Внезапно задумывается: если бы сейчас повел Рей на подобное мероприятие, какой бы парой их сочли?

Красавица и чудовище?

Да, они пара. Но только друг для друга.

***

Они продолжают встречаться.

Назначают свидания на тех изолированных островках жизни, где могут почувствовать себя в относительной безопасности. Где наименьшая вероятность встретить кого-то из тех, кто может их распознать и донести. Сделать им что-то плохое.

О каждой новой встрече договариваются на предыдущей. Они уже придумали, как оповестить друг друга, если что-то пойдет не так. Но знают: если произойдет что-то непоправимое, для этого передатчик не нужен - они это почувствуют.

И все же верят в то, что беда не случится.

Порой они встречаются во снах. Часто посылают друг другу образы через узы Силы.

Стремятся использовать любую возможность, чтобы не расставаться как можно дольше. И все же не могут быть вместе постоянно. Редко обстоятельства позволяют им уединиться более чем на несколько дней.

***

Кайло все чаще размышляет о перспективах.

Смогут ли они с Рей когда-нибудь появиться на людях? Сможет ли сам выйти на свет?

Не скрывать их отношения. Не прятаться. Не использовать маскировку. Не быть постоянно настороже, подозревая в каждом встречном шпиона. Не проводить регулярные проверки транспорта. Не срываться с места при малейших признаках опасности.

Не придумывать оправдания по поводу отсутствия на собраниях руководства Первого ордена. Не лгать, когда приходится объяснять, почему с ним не смогли связаться. Не корректировать расписание отлетов-вылетов кораблей, которые использует. Не обосновывать дополнительные расходы. Не использовать Силу на сотрудниках станции в тех случаях, когда его тайна может случайно раскрыться.

Кайло фантазирует, как бы это было: пройтись с Рей, держась за руки, по центральным площадям экуменополисов, сводить ее на театральное представление к лучшим лицедеям галактики, на выставку достижений современности.

Показать тот мир, который будет открыт для них обоих.

Но о подобном Кайло позволяет себе мечтать не часто.

Если эта война когда-нибудь закончится, действительно наступит мир, то... он все равно не сможет это сделать.

***

Их связь - струны.

Влюбленные играют на музыкальном инструменте - задевая натянутые струны, извлекают проникновенную мелодию. Веселую и грустную одновременно. Ту самую, под которую впервые танцевали, забыв об оружии, приблизившись друг к другу.

Кайло хочется, чтобы она никогда не заканчивалась. Их мелодия. Очень хочется.

Но он знает, что чудес не бывает.

**_Конец первой части_ **

 


	5. ЧАСТЬ II. Глава 5. Провода

**_ЧАСТЬ_ ** **_II_ **

**Глава 5. Провода**

Рано или поздно им обоим придется принять сложное решение.

Сделать выбор между личным и общественным.

И это неизбежность. Это просто вопрос времени.

Кайло считает, что по-другому быть попросту не может.

Он понимает, что выберет сам, и догадывается, в пользу чего сделает выбор Рей, хотя все еще не уверен, кто именно - он или она - первым отважится на решительные действия, если заставят обстоятельства.

Когда заставят обстоятельства.

И в последнее время часто задумывается об этом.

\- Давай жить сегодняшним днем? - предлагает Рей, когда они обсуждают, продлять ли аренду фермерского домика, который снимают на Анобисе, на месяц или сразу на два, и какие еще пожитки стоит сюда перевезти.

Кайло соглашается.

У них не сложилось с прошлым, у них нет будущего. Все, что у них есть - это миг между тем и тем.

Кайло крепко обнимает возлюбленную и долго не может отпустить, хотя она нарочито недовольным тоном возмущается, что вместо того, чтобы помогать жарить его же любимые стейки, он только мешает.

И Кайло продолжает ее отвлекать, отвечая на каждое замечание продолжительными поцелуями.

С тех пор, как они начали встречаться, у него действительно появилась любимая еда, развлечения, интересы. Новые жизненные приоритеты, стремления, мечты.

И новые страхи.

***

У него появилась любимая женщина, и все остальное отходит на второй план.

А о чем-то Кайло и вовсе забывает до определенного момента.

\- Готов ли ты закончить свое обучение, Кайло Рен? - спрашивает Сноук.

Кайло направлялся в сторону ангара, намереваясь улететь к Рей, когда его вызвали на незапланированную аудиенцию.

И теперь с трудом проглатывает комок в горле: обучение?!

Да он совершенно не готов даже к такому разговору!

Справиться с приступом панической тревоги удается не без труда, тем не менее Кайло старается ответить спокойно:

\- Как скажете, учитель.

Однако отсутствие энтузиазма у ученика от внимания наставника не ускользает.

\- У тебя появились более важные занятия?

\- О чем вы, учитель? - Кайло все еще пытается уйти от темы, но все же не забывает, что разговаривает со Сноуком, а значит, это не тот случай.

\- Твой новый источник Силы. Похоже, он эффективный?

Кайло не знает, что на это ответить, и в зале наступает тишина.

Хотя в пределах Первого ордена он не забывает носить маску, Кайло понимает: она не играет никакой роли для того, чтобы Сноук распознавал, что скрывается под ней.

И все же отчаянно надеется, что Верховному лидеру известны не все подробности, поэтому в конце концов подтверждает полуправду:

\- Да. Страсть.

\- Стра-асть, зна-ачит, - тянет гласные Сноук.

\- Именно, - бодро кивает Кайло, ощущая мороз по коже. - Я восстановил Силу благодаря этому.

\- Если это так, тем лучше для тебя, - будто бы ненароком замечает наставник, в то время как его ученик твердит себе, что не понимает подтекста и что все, возможно, еще не столь плохо.

Но осознает, что ошибается, когда Верховный лидер задает следующий вопрос:

\- Что же случилось с твоим состраданием, Кайло Рен?

***

\- Сноук знает, - сообщает Кайло Рей, едва переступив порог дома.

\- Знает что?

Секунд десять он недоуменно моргает: разве предмет разговора не очевиден?

Однако, наблюдая за удивленно-обеспокоенным взглядом возлюбленной, Кайло вдруг приходит в голову: она-то могла подумать вовсе и не об их союзе. Например, о том, что Сноуку стало известно о базе Сопротивления, либо о каких-то планах Сил обороны.

И тогда Кайло делает очевидный вывод: весь его мир свернулся до одного человека. Рей стала его миром.

\- Что произошло? - тем временем переспрашивает она, подходя ближе, беря его за руки.

\- Сноук знает о нас с тобой, - Кайло наконец расшифровывает свое незадавшееся приветствие.

Рей, кажется, не удивляется.

\- Вот как, - спокойно реагирует она.

Однако в отличие от нее, Кайло не может найти себе места от тревоги и злости. После аудиенции с наставником на душе противный осадок: то единственное важное, реальное, незыблемое, что появилось в его жизни, хотят изничтожить.

Как будто он не знал, что так и произойдет.

\- Надеюсь, Сноук знает не все, но плохо и то, что такое положение вещей его, судя по всему, пока устраивает, - раздраженно произносит Кайло.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что нам следует перестать видеться? - поднимает правую бровь Рей.

Он пока игнорирует этот вопрос. Есть и другие серьезные проблемы.

***

\- Верховный лидер хочет, чтобы я закончил свое обучение.

\- То есть избавился от того, кто тебе не безразличен? Снова. И затем окончательно перешел на Темную сторону? - казалось бы, совершенно равнодушно предполагает Рей.

Кайло хмыкает про себя: она мыслит в правильном ключе. Почти правильном.

\- Говорю же, его все устраивает. В тебе Сноук по-прежнему заинтересован как в перспективном источнике Силы, направление энергии которого можно откорректировать.

\- Но?

\- Он о другом. Том, которого точно не исправить, - морщится Кайло и дальше разъясняет в подробностях: - Требует, чтобы я выведал у тебя, как добраться до Люка Скайуокера, и наконец устранил проблему. По мнению Сноука, тот излишне активен. Выводит на чистую воду интриги тайных сторонников Первого ордена в Сенате. Призывает правительство налаживать дипломатические отношения со звездными системами, все еще лояльными имперскому режиму. Раскрывает наши торговые сделки. В целом, всячески потворствует тому, чтобы новая боевая станция была достроена. И, по всей видимости, близок к тому, чтобы определить ее местонахождение... Возможно, Сноук ждал, когда я войду к тебе в доверие, и тогда решил снова поручить мне решение этого вопроса.

Какую-то минуту Рей не реагирует на эти слова. Затем отпускает руки Кайло и отходит на несколько шагов назад.

Садится в кресло. Опускает взгляд на пол.

***

\- То, что ты перечислил, - медленно и тихо произносит она, когда он подходит к креслу с другой стороны и осторожно прикасается к ее плечам, волосам, небрежно перехваченным светлой лентой. - Я ведь тоже участвую во всем этом.

Кайло замечает, что Рей нервно кусает губы.

Ему очень хочется, чтобы она расслабилась. Попыталась расслабиться.

\- Я знаю, - обведя контуры ее шеи и плечей, Кайло начинает массаж, - знаю.

\- Кайло, мне кажется, мы...                                                                                                     

Рей не договаривает фразу и откидывает голову назад.

Тревожный блеск в ее глазах отражает вовсе не предположение. Она будто спрашивает: "Существуем ли мы с тобой вообще? Что с нами будет дальше?".

Кайло и самому внезапно начинает казаться, что все это время они спали, видя грезы, а теперь проснулись.

И удивляются, что мир не такой, каким им представлялся.

Обычно бодрая и уверенная в себе, сейчас Рей выглядит такой растерянной, уставшей, сомневающейся.                                                                                                                      

Кайло поправляет ее волосы, зачесывая за уши несколько выбившихся из прически прядей. Затем указательными и средними пальцами очерчивает линии ее лица, неторопливо обводя контуры подбородка, рта, носа, скул. Расходится по щекам в стороны и сходится через виски и лоб к центру, переносице. Массирует чувствительные точки на лице, стремясь снять общее напряжение. Затем находит другие: за ушами, на затылке, ниже на шее. И снова возвращается к плечам.

Однако Рей продолжает растерянно смотреть на него, запрокинув голову назад, будто ребенок, который не понимает, что происходит, и хочет, чтобы ему объяснили: как же так, любимая игрушка сломалась, а починить ее нельзя?!

В конце концов Кайло, удерживая голову возлюбленной ладонями, наклоняется и прикасается к ее губам. Точно так же, как и в первый раз: поцелуй наоборот.

С него все началось.

Не исключено, что и на сей раз это как-то поможет прояснить дальнейшее направление.

Кайло стремится верить в то, что выход найдется.

***

\- Похоже, мне придется встретиться с твоим наставником, - задумчиво произносит он, после того, как они сходили освежиться и лежат в постели.

Несмотря на то, что интимная близость была спонтанно-агрессивной, нервной, отчаянной, и, скорее, изматывающей, чем доставляющей удовольствие, после обоим не спится. В этот раз - скорее средство забыться и отстраниться, чем связь. Они впервые использовали такую позу, чтобы не видеть лиц друг друга. Избегают взглядов и теперь.

Рей не перестает излучать тревогу и нервно водит пальцами по его груди, рисуя ломаные линии.

Озвученное предложение ее, похоже, и вовсе испугало.

\- Нет! Исключено. Я не могу потерять никого из вас.

Кайло, напряженно вздохнув, объясняет, что имел в виду:

\- Я проиграю, и Сноук какое-то время не станет меня трогать. В целом, ситуация ведь может измениться в любую минуту. Так что... А если останусь без руки или ноги, будет даже лучше. Убедительней.

Рей начинает царапаться.

\- Ты это серьезно?

Кайло и сам не знает.

Но у нее, похоже, есть некоторые соображения по этому поводу:

\- Если проиграешь, вероятно, попадешь в плен. И тогда... тебя заставят выдать информацию о Первом ордене.

Кайло хмыкает и сжимает губы: озвучила-то Рей не все, что думает о возможных последствиях такого поступка.

\- Значит, сперва стоит попробовать договориться со Скайуокером, используя язык переговоров? - предлагает он, в душе ничуть не веря в подобный вариант развития событий. - В последнее время я в таких вещах поднаторел.

И Рей не медлит подтвердить его сомнения.

\- Скрываться Люк точно больше не будет, - сообщает она. - А судя по тому, что ты рассказываешь о своем нынешнем наставнике, тот все равно узнает, что встреча состоялась и закончилась мирно. Если же проиграешь еще раз, так ли будешь нужен Сноуку впредь?

Кайло продолжает размышлять.

***

Через несколько дней появляется другая идея.

\- Поговори еще раз со своим начальником, - предлагает Рей, когда Кайло помогает ей справиться с мудреными застежками на спине.

На этот раз она в строгом черном платье.

Кайло считает, что черное - это единственный цвет, который его возлюбленной не к лицу.

Она вернулась сразу же после заседания комитета безопасности Сената. Рей, в качестве делегата от Сопротивления, выступала с докладом об успехах и неудачах их последних миссий.

Судя по тому, что она рассказывала раньше, Люк Скайуокер полагает, что его воспитаннице полезно узнавать из первых уст о том, что творится в галактике. За что они сражаются. Вот она и помогает ему и прочим энтузиастам в попытках очистить прогнившее в правительстве, искоренить недостатки, приведшие к разладу.

Кайло подозревает, что в идеале дядя хотел бы восстановить Совет джедаев. Только вот кадров для этого не хватает.

***

\- Предлагаешь поговорить. Со Сноуком, - отвечая Рей, Кайло не удается скрыть сарказм в голосе. - И что же мне ему сказать? Что я внезапно пришел к заключению: расправляться с родственниками - это нехорошо? Или что на ближайшем собрании руководства хочу внести предложение о том, чтобы пересмотреть некоторые пункты нашей военной доктрины?

Но, похоже, Рей уже все продумала от и до.

\- Сперва изобрази активную деятельность. Затем заяви, что без поддержки флота добраться до Люка не удается, - терпеливо разъясняет она. - Захочет ли твой начальник рисковать до тех пор, пока главный козырь Первого ордена - новое супероружие - не будет у него в кармане? Я так понимаю, ты со Сноуком по-прежнему лично не видишься. Как же он может оценить текущее состояние дел, если находится где-то там и судит по сухим отчетам? Я уже достаточно повертелась в среде политиков да генералов, чтобы понять, что голые цифры порой вовсе не отражают реального положения вещей.

\- Полагаю, Верховный лидер покажется на станции, когда она станет боеспособна, - задумывается Кайло и добавляет уже по существу предложения: - Я не умею лгать. Сама знаешь. И по лицу моему все видно, и телепат он такой, от которого ничего не скрыть.

\- Значит, пока есть время, тебе следует тренироваться не только на спаррингах со штурмовиками ради поддержания физической формы, но и в том, чтобы убедительно соврать, - хмуро заявляет Рей, поправляя ему криво подпоясанную домашнюю тунику - резко дергая за пояс.

Кайло не верит своим ушам.

Впрочем, в последнее время Рей стала более жесткой, а границы ее идеалистического мировосприятия стали расплываться.

Кайло понимает: она отчаянно стремится защитить всех и вся.

И знает: так не бывает.

Всегда приходится делать выбор. Всегда.

***

Но на какое-то время все снова успокаивается.

Он "изображает активную деятельность", Рей занимается своими делами.

Кайло уже почти убежден в том, что даже при наличии действующей боевой станции шансов победить у Первого ордена немного. Не та армия, не тот флот. И время на руку не играет.

После испытания "Старкиллера" Новая Республика осознала реальность новой угрозы и, сплотив свои остатки, ретиво предпринимает превентивные меры. В том числе проводится внешняя политика, направленная на привлечение союзников, а также давление на производителей оружия и военной техники. Согласно данным разведки, звездный разрушитель типа "Возрожденный" уже не новшество и для правительственного флота.

К тому же в связи с бурной подрывной деятельностью оппонентов у Первого ордена возникли непредвиденные расходы. И если в скором времени суперлазер уже можно будет использовать, то о достройке станции и ее автономной работе пока следует забыть.

При этом не следует упускать из виду и то, что особых усовершенствований относительно обеспечения безопасности секретных военных объектов за последние тридцать лет почему-то не изобрели, а у оппонентов сохранились старые чертежи и отработанная методика.

Но кто ударит первым, все еще остается под вопросом и по другой причине.

***

Размышляя обо всем этом, Кайло иногда кажется, будто между расположенной неизвестно где базой Сопротивления, куда возвращается Рей, и мобильной боевой станцией, где добрую часть времени проводит сам, протянуты силовые кабели. Проводка искрит, и стоит подать чуть большее напряжение - разгорится все вокруг.

Рей, как и он сам, прекрасно понимает: именно они могут повлиять на ситуацию.

Он и она.

Она или он?

Рей - единственный человек, который до сих пор его не предал тем или иным образом. Их взаимодоверие - хрупкая стабильность, которую оба бережно хранят.

И хотя Кайло особо дорожит этим, он осознает, что, так или иначе, мост между двух берегов, который они построили, и на середине которого стоят, отчаянно обнявшись, начнет качаться.

Полагая, что пережил уже немало, Кайло не уверен, сможет ли устоять, если в конечном счете первый шаг придется сделать Рей. Готов ли пойти на решительное предательство, пока тоже не знает.

И считает, что как раз в этой дилемме и заключается его испытание.

***

Но неожиданно случается еще одно. Которое первоначально и подразумевалось.

И именно оно и оказывается в итоге решающим.

Осознавая смысл происходящего, Кайло с сухой иронией вспоминает слова Верховного лидера: "Готов ли ты закончить свое обучение?"

Вот только Сноук не уточнил, у кого именно.

На самом деле шансов встретить Люка Скайуокера в пределах галактики - никаких.

Тем более если избегать популярных гиперпространственных маршрутов, а по наводке разведки посещать только те места, где не чувствуется присутствия другого источника Силы.

Если быть абсолютно убежденным в том, что можно избежать встречи с дядей по меньшей мере до активной фазы боевых действий.

Искренне в это верить.

И, вероятно, именно из-за этой упрямой уверенности остолбенеть от удивления, когда в один "прекрасный" день судьба неожиданно сводит именно с тем, кого встретить ни в коем случае не рассчитывал.

***

Когда Кайло чувствует знакомый отголосок Силы, это происходит уже слишком поздно для того, чтобы попытаться избежать встречи: Люк Скайуокер открывается именно тогда, когда пути к отступлению больше нет.

Они находятся на лесистом спутнике Эндора. Само по себе это знаковое место.

Сперва Кайло подозревает, что его выследили, несмотря на принятые меры предосторожности. Затем понимает: неподалеку был генератор, который производил силовое поле для "Звезды Смерти II". После чего догадывается: Скайуокер сотоварищи решили воспользоваться этой местностью в качестве тренировочного полигона: мастер-джедай - вспомнить былое, молодняк - поучиться перед своей решительной атакой.

Среди них все те же знакомые лица: предатель и пилот. Но, к счастью, Рей здесь нет.

Сам Кайло оказывается на луне Эндора потому, что навещает место церемониальной кремации Дарта Вейдера - там они с Люком Скайуокером и встречаются.

Обернувшись и рассматривая черты лица постаревшего дяди, Кайло испытывает смешанные чувства.

Удивлен. Расстроен. Взволнован. Начинает злиться.

На Скайуокера. На Сноука. На себя.

Никак не может поверить, что эта встреча происходит в действительности.

Что угодно - только не это.

И внезапно Кайло становится весело до безумия.

Он сам себе удивляется: почему все трепыхается и трепыхается, стремясь чего-то добиться, наконец выкарабкаться из зыбучего песка, в который постоянно засовывает судьба? Отчего все никак не хочет смириться с неотвратимым?

Кайло действительно очень смешно, и все же он не смеется.

***

Кайло продолжает стоять на месте и ждет решения бывшего наставника.

Тот кивает своим соратникам, чтобы не приближались - они же, как и положено, целятся во врага из бластеров: хотя Кайло без маски, все уже знают, кто он такой и чего от него следует ожидать.

Затем Люк Скайуокер начинает медленно сокращать расстояние - до тех пор, пока их с бывшим учеником не разделяют метров десять покрытой травой земли и большой камень.

Останавливается. Ждет ответной реакции.

В этот раз нет никакого мостика, и все же Кайло чувствует себя примерно так же, как в шахте осциллятора на базе "Старкиллер".

Он держит руку на рукояти светового меча, прицепленного к поясу, и Люк Скайуокер - зеркальное отражение его позы.

Кайло понимает, что нападать мастер-джедай не станет. Но и разговора как такового у них сейчас тоже не получится. Это бессмысленно.

Решение атаковать или нет зависит только от него, однако для атаки Кайло чувствует себя откровенно плохо.

В ушах гудит четкий приказ: найти Скайуокера и разобраться с ним. И одновременно звенит: "Я не могу потерять никого из вас". Все вместе это сливается в какофонию, в которой уже не различить никакого посыла.

К тому же к этой неразберихе присоединяются и вторят ей на свой лад двойственные чувства и пытаются вырваться наружу воспоминания.

Сейчас - только неприятные. Тяжелые. Болезненные.

И у Кайло голова идет кругом от того, что совершенно не способен разобраться во всем этом месиве противоречий.

***

Но все же в конце концов это происходит. Мало-помалу все становится на свои места. Непроизвольно.

Постепенно в хаосе зарождается и развивается что-то новое - нежданное всепоглощающее чувство.

Все еще продолжая дуэль взглядов с дядей, Кайло вдруг осознает, что негативные эмоции постепенно отступают.

И причина тому - это странное неожиданное переживание: способность отпустить обиды и злость.

Это и освобождение. И сострадание. И очищение.

А все вместе это... прощение.

Прощение.

И.

Кайло все еще не успевает принять случившееся, как за одним озарением тут же следует другое.

Он снова вспоминает уже проверенный факт: иногда можно побеждать не применяя насилия.

Но, похоже, только не сегодня. На этот раз он все же проигрывает.

Проигрывает...

И не только одно сражение.

Перед глазами Кайло начинают плавать темные круги - он дает себе отчет, что совершенно не способен ничего воспринимать извне. И если на него нападут, то даже не сможет отреагировать.

Однако свидетели его поражения, казалось, тоже не могут или не хотят действовать, хотя на этот раз он никого не удерживает.

Кайло не понимает, почему его никто не трогает. Отчего никто не мешает ему постепенно осознавать то, что происходит.

Какое-то время он стоит, не шевелясь, опустив руки и голову, и только после того, как соображает, что нужно не забывать дышать, припоминает и о том, где находится. Затем переводит взгляд на памятный камень.

Кайло чувствует резкий упадок сил, однако мысль, что падать нельзя, только не на этом месте, не сейчас, заставляет его развернуться - до появления Люка Скайуокера он уже сказал здесь все, что хотел.

И затем начать медленно двигаться в сторону поляны, где оставил свой корабль.

Шаг за шагом.

***

Поскольку его никто не останавливает, Кайло успешно возвращается на боевую станцию.

И, как оказывается, у него есть ровно два дня, чтобы пережить случившееся.

Дальше все становится еще хуже.

Очередная беседа с Верховным лидером - это новое неосуществимое задание.

\- Приведи ее ко мне, - повторяет Сноук то же распоряжение, что и в зале голографической связи на базе "Старкиллер".

Выслушав эти слова, Кайло немного удивляется: с одной стороны, кажется, будто Верховный лидер отдал тот же приказ всего несколько дней назад, с другой - что это произошло в прошлой жизни.

А вот знает ли Сноук об очередном провале своего ученика и как к этому относится, Кайло даже не задумывается. О встрече с Люком Скайуокером в этот момент сам едва ли помнит.

\- Верховный лидер, девушка не сегодня завтра станет джедаем, - пытается солгать Кайло.

\- Тем лучше, - кивает Сноук, по-видимому, оставаясь довольным ответом ученика. - Джедай, который отдается любовной страсти с тобой, предположительно адептом тьмы... Тьма. Ты ведь к этому стремишься? Стремился? В отличие от тебя, Кайло Рен, эта девушка не противится ни свету, ни тьме. Ты же, похоже, навсегда погряз в полумраке. Дороги назад для тебя нет - это ты четко осознаешь. До сих пор я не ставил тебе преград, чтобы ты продолжал двигаться вперед. И не буду. Ближайшее время. Затем мы еще поговорим.

***

Выходя из центра связи после аудиенции с нынешним наставником, Кайло не может справиться с шаткой походкой - точно так же, как и после встречи с бывшим.

Мысли будто тоже шатаются непутевой гурьбой.

Согласно заверениям Верховного лидера, путь его ученика в ближайшее время безбрежен. Но ведь сама постановка задачи - это дорога в никуда.

Привести Рей к Сноуку.

Привести... Привести...

Возможно, Верховному лидеру что-то известно об ее родителях?

Это какое-то смутное ощущение, однако нельзя исключать и такого варианта. Как бы там ни было, но у Сноука имеются в запасе какие-то рычаги влияния, раз уж он столь уверен в том, что Рей останется на его стороне.

Неясен также смысл замечания о любовной связи. Наставник по-прежнему не против, что наводит на некоторые предположения, от которых еще больше становится не по себе.

В чем можно быть точно уверенным: Рей нельзя видеться со Сноуком.

Что бы тот не задумал, она неизменно должна оставаться от него на другом конце галактики или еще дальше.

***

\- Что тебя снова беспокоит? - хмурясь, спрашивает Рей, едва они успевают поприветствовать друг друга.

Кайло задним числом соображает: очевидно, по выражению его лица она поняла, что предстоит малоприятный разговор.

Что же беспокоит?

До разговора со Сноуком светопреставлением казалась встреча с дядей, однако сейчас обсуждать это не стоит. Если Скайуокер захочет - пускай сам делится впечатлениями.

Или, что более вероятно, его соратники уже обо всём рассказали. Всем: Рей, матери, Сопротивлению, прочим.

В любом случае разговор о семейной встрече можно отложить на потом. В данный момент есть куда более важная проблема.

Как умолчать? Как объяснить?

Они по-прежнему снимают дом на Анобисе, и, выходя с Рей на веранду, Кайло внезапно приходит в голову: только было они начали понемногу привыкать к одному месту, к стабильности, как хрупкое благополучие, нажитое по крупицам, посыпалось, словно замок из песка, когда к нему прикоснулись посторонние.

Порыв ветра откидывает волосы Кайло на лицо. Поправляя их, он размышляет: может, попросить у Рей завязку? Или обрезать уже наконец эти волосы?

Какое-то время Кайло отрешенно смотрит вдаль на кучевые облака, настраиваясь на непростой диалог.

Он понимает, что на этот раз проигнорировать порученное задание не выйдет. Как и обойти стороной вопрос Рей - она стоит рядом и терпеливо ждет ответа.

Кайло кажется, что его голос звучит искусственно, словно пропущенный через модулятор в шлеме, когда он наконец произносит:

\- Сноук хочет видеть тебя в гостях. Давно. А теперь уже настаивает.

***

\- Вот как. А зачем я ему вообще понадобилась?

Потенциально сложный разговор все же получается откровенным и непосредственным. Однако о некоторых своих мрачных домыслах относительно вероятности использования как Силы Рей, так и Рей, как сосуда Силы, Кайло умалчивает.

\- Верховный лидер заинтересован в твоей Силе, восприятии как светлой, так и темной стороны, способностях к быстрому обучению, в смекалке, - осторожно подбирает слова он. - После личной встречи, думаю, этот список пополнится.

\- Все забываю спросить, сколько же ему лет? - деланно задумывается Рей. - Хотя бы внешность привлекательная?

Кайло чуть не давится.

Он искренне изумлен ее предположением. До такого варианта он сам не додумался.                   

\- Нет, - фыркает Кайло, не понимая, то ли сейчас нервно засмеется, то ли разнесет в хлам балюстраду. - Нет. Вовсе нет. Не такое. Речь определенно не об этом.

\- Ну что же ты так распереживался? Не могла не уточнить - твои-то намерения первоначально были, так скажем, несколько противоречивыми, - все еще шутя замечает Рей, а затем уже серьезно спрашивает. - Тогда в чем дело?

Кайло колеблется, но в конце концов все же озвучивает самую нейтральную и логичную, с его точки зрения, причину:

\- Вероятно, хочет, чтобы ты стала его учеником вместо меня.

В этот момент он настолько напряжен, что чувствует колебания воздуха от движений каждой отдельной ресницы возлюбленной, когда она моргает несколько раз подряд.

\- А ты?

\- А я свое уже отучился, - кисло произносит Кайло, туже запахивая полы пальто.

На открытой веранде прохладно, но знобит его по другой причине.

***

Рей же, наоборот, расстегивает верхнюю одежду - похоже, ей жарко.

\- Итак, когда полетим к твоему наставнику? - бодро и деловито интересуется она, наливая себе порцию кореллианского эля и предлагая выпить и Кайло, но он отказывается. - Сроки, видать, ограничены?

Кайло отвечает как есть:

\- Скоро он будет на станции. Впрочем, думаю, Сноук не против тебя увидеть и в качестве голографической проекции.

\- О, в таком случае, почему бы мне с ним не пообщаться сегодня? Да? - Рей широко улыбается, но улыбка ее исполнена горечи и негодования. - Но перед встречей, пожалуй, мне стоит переодеться, чтобы выглядеть приличней. Негоже бывшей мусорщице перед будущим императором в простецких бриджах расхаживать. Верно, Кайло? Верно?

Чем больше она злится, тем звонче дребезжит посуда на столике, тем активнее колышутся растения в своих кадках, и тем больнее становится Кайло.

Он даже подойти к ней уже не может: Рей мысленно выстроила вокруг себя прочный защитный купол.

Барьер невидимый, но эффективнее кортозиса. А каждое ее слово - это будто новые раны-ожоги на ранее исполосованной плоти.

***

В конце концов Кайло понимает, что им обоим следует сперва успокоится, а уже затем что-то решать.

Ему первому удается заставить себя кое-как восстановить душевное равновесие, и затем он пытается убедить в этом и возлюбленную, вкладывая в звуки ее имени просьбу образумиться и попытаться все спокойно обдумать.

Однако ничего не получается.

\- Рей...

\- Вот что, а давай решим все прямо здесь? - она наливает себе новую порцию спиртного. - Сейчас?

\- Рей...

\- Сходим за световыми мечами? - залпом выпивает все содержимое фужера. - Или для разнообразия пошвыряемся острыми и тяжелыми предметами? Как насчет внедриться друг другу в голову и ковыряться там до тех пор, пока один из нас не отдаст концы? Давай же, Кайло, выбирай способ дуэли!

\- Рей...

Она избавляется от своего пустого бокала, швыряя его за ограждение - и через секунду Кайло слышит тонкий звук разбившейся о твердь хрупкости.

\- Или твой начальник - любитель гладиаторских боев и предпочитает лицезреть битвы своих прихвостней, сидя на троне?

\- Рей, прошу...

Она судорожно вздыхает, когда Кайло, аккумулировав и перенаправив всю доступную ему Силу, наконец пробивает ментальный барьер и дотягивается к возлюбленной и энергетически, и мысленно, и душа к душе.

Затем протягивает руку к ее лицу и тыльной стороной ладони осторожно вытирает слезы гнева и отчаяния, струящиеся по ее щекам.

Почему она плачет?

Ну почему Рей снова плачет из-за него?

***

Кайло теряет счет времени.

Похоже, они стоят обнявшись уже не одну вечность. Но замереть в мгновении, даже если бы это было возможно, ничего не решит.

\- Хорошо, отдам то, что вам нужно, - в конце концов отстраненно произносит он. Кайло даже кажется, что это говорит не он сам, а кто-то другой: - Координаты боевой станции и место дислокации флота. Новая Республика их узнает. А там - как сложится.

\- Значит, предашь Первый орден? - хрипло выдыхает Рей, то ли фыркая, то ли все еще всхлипывая. - А как же твоя система ценностей? Убеждения? Ты ведь презираешь предателей. И продолжаешь поддерживать некоторые идеи вашей организации. И... - заминается она.

\- И?

\- И поступив так... ты ведь будешь ненавидеть себя... еще больше.

Кайло звучно хмыкает: в данный момент он, скорее, снова начинает злиться.

\- Так что же мне делать? - напряженно спрашивает. - Других вариантов нет. Я не поведу тебя к Сноуку. Это исключено.

Но эти слова вызывают неожиданную реакцию.

Рей резко отстраняется на шаг-два, и у нее настолько изумленный вид, будто она считает, что он не замечает самого очевидного.

\- Просто уйди оттуда. Из Первого ордена. Уйди, пока не поздно. Уйди сейчас.

Однако Кайло полагает, что элементарного не понимает Рей.

\- Просто уйти? - поднимает брови он. - Ты же знаешь, что мне - поздно. Что давно поздно... И что это невозможно.

\- Но почему? Объяснись? - мягко произносит она и снова тянется, чтобы взять его за руки.

Но в настоящий момент уже не впервые за несколько дней у Кайло возникает ощущение, что еще немного - и упадет.

Поэтому, чтобы суметь устоять на ногах, он игнорирует жест возлюбленной, отворачивается от нее и ухватывается за перила.

***

Кайло не знает, как можно объяснить очевидное. Да и нужно ли?

Рей ведь очень хорошо его знает и понимает, а в чем-то, пожалуй, разбирается даже лучше его самого. Но, выходит, упрямо не хочет терять надежду и смириться с реальностью. Принять как данность то, что есть.

Почему?

Сейчас Кайло кажется, что впервые со времени сражения на "Старкиллере" они разговаривают на разных языках.

\- Мое место там, - в конце концов отстраненно произносит он.

\- В галактике не одна-две пригодных для жизни планеты, знаешь ли, - хмыкает Рей в ответ.

\- Даже если уйду - меня найдут. Или те, или другие... Для меня другого места нет.

Выдавив из себя эти слова, Кайло наконец поворачивает голову в сторону возлюбленной.

И не верит в то, что видит.

Свой ночной кошмар.

Рей смотрит на него чужим незнакомым взглядом.

\- Для тебя, значит... Ладно, Кайло. Я поняла, - теперь тон ее голоса - это лед, а каждое отчеканенное слово - острые иглы, вонзающиеся в плоть. - Пускай будет так, как ты хочешь. Если нет другого места - значит в этом "там" и оставайся. Сам.

Что она сказала?!

Все еще ошарашенный отчуждением, внезапно возникшим между ними, Кайло не успевает отреагировать, когда Рей прожогом покидает веранду.

И не только веранду.

Не проходит и пяти минут, как он, потрясенно округлив глаза, наблюдает за тем, как шаттл Рей стремится ввысь, превращается в точку и исчезает в ясном небе.

***

Таких размолвок у них еще не случалось. Так спешно они еще никогда не прощались. Не расставались.

Кайло все еще не способен осознать, что произошло.

Его по-прежнему морозит, но он не уходит в теплый пустой дом и продолжает стоять на месте, вглядываясь в бесконечность, где скрылся из глаз корабль Рей. Ждет.

Но чего?

Сердце выстукивает учащенный ритм, который отдается в голову, при этом будто выталкивая из нее все без разбору мысли и чувства.

Какое-то время она попросту пустая.

И все же в конце концов появляется одна мысль. Вывод.

Рей не вернется.

"Уйдем вместе?" - это то, что не произнесла вслух она и не попросил он.

Очевидное и несбыточное желание их обоих.

Полностью отстраниться от всего и всех.

Но попытаться скрыться и затем всю жизнь ждать, что рано или поздно исчезнувших найдут, - это ведь тоже не выход из положения.

Не выход...

Металлические поручни, за которые держится Кайло, гнутся и истончаются до тех пор, пока не превращаются в кривую проволоку.

***

Их связь - провода.

Хрупкость тонких оптоволоконных проводников и упругая мощь толстых силовых кабелей. По ним передаются сигналы, течет ток. Некоторые провода оголенные.

Сможет ли Рей выдержать слишком сильный ток, если притронется к такому, Кайло не уверен.

Он уже не помнит жизни без их связи, но понимает: оставаться оголенным проводом под напряжением, который губит все живое, что к нему прикасается, не имеет права. 

 


	6. Глава 6. Вены

**Глава 6. Вены**

Верховный лидер приезжает на станцию через пять дней.

Сноуку достаточно понаблюдать за своим учеником во время приветственной церемонии, чтобы понять, что все именно так, как и ожидал: Кайло Рен никогда не подводил его ни в своих успехах, ни в своих поражениях.

Кайло в свой черед осознает, что, похоже, не способен предпринять какие-либо действия, которые могли бы не вписаться в прогнозы и умозаключения Верховного лидера.

Из-за шрамов возможности мимики Сноука ограничены, но Кайло уверен, что, если бы мог, тот бы подарил ему снисходительную улыбку перед тем, как пройти мимо.

Теперь Кайло понятно: наставнику ответ был известен задолго до того, как строптивый ученик понял его сам. Еще до того, как вообще появился вопрос. Стремление.

Впрочем, Сноук приезжает на станцию не потому, что действительно ожидал, что Кайло Рен внезапно образумится и приведет новую ученицу.

Верховный лидер слишком занят, чтобы вообще обращать на него внимание: до того, как перейти к частностям, Сноуку предстоит решить другие, не в пример более важные задачи.

Существуют существенные недоработки, и все же усилиями тысяч ученых, инженеров и техников, не говоря о неодушевленном персонале, через несколько дней боевая станция уже может быть введена в эксплуатацию.

Кайло догадывается, по какой причине Верховный лидер спешит.

***

По этой же причине Кайло пытается связаться с Рей всеми возможными и невозможными способами, однако ничего не получается. Стараясь лишний раз не попадаться Сноуку на глаза, он стремится разузнать планы Первого ордена на ближайшее будущее, однако планирует ли Верховный лидер испытания и когда именно, неизвестно даже Хаксу.

Генерал нервничает и суетится, равно как и технический персонал, ответственный за работоспособность изделия. Многие из этих людей никогда не видели Верховного лидера в глаза, и, как Кайло теперь понимает, для их же блага: едва Сноук появляется на станции, как начинаются кадровые чистки.

Кайло наблюдает липкий страх даже в глазах первого заместителя - Хакс прекрасно осознает, что еще она ошибка, подобная той, что произошла с базой "Старкиллер", и с ним случится то же, что и с его предшественником, занимавшим ранее этот высокий пост.

Кайло полагает, что на сей раз его очередь выражать генералу сочувствие. Но это все еще не сопереживание - просто понимание ситуации. Ему хорошо известно, что значит не оправдать надежд - это его фирменный конек.

Кайло отдает себе отчет, что в эти дни снова бросается в крайности: либо становится очень весело, либо страдает мебель и консоли. Осознает, что хаос вернулся из-за сильной тревоги за Рей, а также как отголоски встречи со Скайуокером и бесед с Верховным лидером. Но ничего не может с этим поделать. Кроме того, постоянно вспоминает видение, которое, казалось, давно забыл: мать, какой она была в молодости, и взрыв Альдераана.

"Выхода нет" - напоминает табличка над проходом в одну из недостроенных секций уровня, на котором находятся его апартаменты.

Она раздражает уже давно, и в конце концов Кайло мысленным рывком сдирает эту пластину, когда следует в диспетчерскую.

Он не понимает, почему не сделал этого раньше.

***

Возвращаясь назад, Кайло не успевает дойти до лифта, ведущего из главной аппаратной, где расположены базовые модули управления, когда на его передатчик поступает срочный вызов, визуально промаркированный сигналом тревоги.

\- Слушаю?

Кайло удивлен, что звонит лично Армитидж Хакс.

Голос генерала напряжен до предела:

\- Враг проник на территорию нашего военного комплекса на третьей луне. Рен, вы понимаете, что это значит... К станции уже приближается наш флот... Верховный лидер просил уведомить, что ваше присутствие через некоторое время потребуется в главной контрольной рубке.

Враг... Через некоторое время... Значит, не сейчас...

Кайло часто моргает, пока осмысливает эту информацию и "перенастраивается" на новую реальность.

\- Разберусь насчет генератора, проверю состояние дел на спутнике, - проявляет инициативу он, догадываясь, что на самом деле соглашается на завуалированную просьбу. И затем, выслушав лаконичное "извольте", отключается.

Кайло не сомневается, что Хакс на самом деле только рад, что его избавили от необходимости упрашивать: генерал прекрасно осознает, что элитные штурмовики не способны справляться с решением сложных задач, и рассчитывал, что Кайло Рен вспомнит свой личный интерес. Но, увы, Хакс не догадывается, что в данном случае ученик Верховного лидера руководствуется иными мотивами.

Во время полета Кайло вспоминает физические особенности спутника: сила тяготения стандартная; ландшафт - гористая местность; атмосфера типа III; разумных жизненных форм не выявлено.

Как-то раз он уже спускался на третью луну Дестена в составе команды экспедиторов, проверявших систему безопасности военного объекта. Его замечания к сведению не приняли. А теперь, судя из подтекста, прозвучавшего в словах генерала, существует большая вероятность того, что что-либо восстанавливать уже слишком поздно.

Но Кайло вне себя от тревоги совершенно по другой причине.

***

Кто именно может проникнуть незамеченным на секретную военную базу?

До того, как ему передают предварительную информацию о "врагах", Кайло уже и сам понимает, что вариантов немного. А то, что присутствие такого человека все же было обнаружено, означает, что оперативник на миссии не один.

Не одна.

Кайло не собирается обманываться: молодость и сноровка всегда выигрывают спор у опыта и рассудительности. К тому же на спутнике Эндора он заметил, что дядя немного прихрамывал.

Но Рей там не было. Вероятно, она передумала или ее переубедили. И теперь Рей в составе диверсионной группы.

С одной стороны, это разумно: кто же справится лучше ее?

Только вот... не нужно ей вовлекаться в подобные операции. Ни в коем случае. Рей должна быть в безопасности. Всегда.

И... будет.

Кайло угрюмо улыбается: он был бы не против еще пообсуждать с ней ментальные техники - как наиболее эффективное средство, когда речь идет о шпионаже, внедрении и корректировании чьих-либо глобальных планов.

Но такого случая уже, похоже, не представится.

Была ли Рей той, кто разведал местонахождение боевой станции и генератора защитного поля, Кайло не уверен.

Узнала ли это, заставив забыть, от него самого?

Об этом вообще не хочет знать.

Даже если и так... это ничего не меняет.

***

Высадившись на территории военного объекта, где расположен генератор планетарного щита, Кайло быстро соображает, что, похоже, чинить здесь уже действительно ничего не придется.

Из немногочисленных окон нескольких ближайших к нему зданий вырываются клубы черного дыма, подходы к ним "украшают" тела штурмовиков, а там где, согласно навигатору, должны располагаться другие подсобные строения, теперь руины, рытвины, воронки.

Поле боя.

Кайло понимает, что диверсантов здесь уже нет. Свою задачу они выполнили: вне всяких сомнений, силовое поле отключено.

Кайло усмехается своим мыслям: сработали слаженно, оперативно, не привлекая лишнего внимания. План вторжения придумывали явно не впопыхах. Ну конечно: тренировались же на луне Эндора.

Осматриваясь, он обращает внимание на то, что штурмовики, прибывшие в качестве подкрепления, уже высадились из ударно-посадочного модуля и толпятся на месте, ожидая приказа рассредоточиться. Однако через несколько минут оказывается, что необходимости в поисках нет.

\- Сэр, - сообщает связист через передатчик, - повстанцы обнаружены. Передаю координаты на дисплей.

Кайло замечает, что командир ударной группы тоже получил эту информацию и уже собирается отправить своих людей на перехват беглецов. Поэтому вмешивается не раздумывая:

\- Вы останетесь на месте, - приказывает он капитану штурмовиков. - Мобильная бригада справится с заданием. Я прослежу за этим. Займитесь спасением раненых.

\- Сэр, - пытается возражать тот. - Если понадобится подкрепление...

Однако Кайло не видит смысла тратить время на дальнейшие убеждения.

\- Ваши люди. Остаются на месте. И. Разбирают завалы.

\- Мои люди... остаются на месте... и... разбирают завалы, - монотонно бубнит хромированная маска, соглашаясь с более убедительным вариантом приказа.

Решив этот вопрос, Кайло спешит к опрокинутому спидербайку, с которого сбили штурмовика. Эту машину он заприметил еще при посадке.

Убедившись, что спидербайк находится в рабочем состоянии, Кайло отправляется лично проследить за тем, как мобильная бригада "справляется" с заданием.

***

Но они, похоже, действительно справляются.

Кайло на скорую руку оценивает обстановку.

Как уже известно, оперативников из Сопротивления человек шесть или семь. Они скрываются в постройке технического назначения, отстреливаясь от окружающих их штурмовиков - солдат больше дюжины.

Круг постепенно сужается: штурмовики, прячась за валунами, подбираются ближе к сооружению. Пехотинцев прикрывает мобильная бригада на гравициклах, которую сопровождают два лендспидера, оснащенные переносными турелями.

Штурмовики уже обстреляли здание, но видимого ущерба это не вызвало: оно укреплено панелями кваданиевой стали. Судя по навигатору - это запасное хранилище топливных элементов.

Кайло не сомневается: Рей здесь.

Ее ментальные щиты пошли трещинами, когда он стал приближаться.

***

Кто и почему отозвал СИД-истребители, Кайло понимает после следующего срочного сообщения оператора:

\- Сэр, экстренная мобилизация. Защитное силовое поле станции отключено. Генератор планетарного щита не подлежит восстановлению. К нам приближается флот противника. Условно безопасный коридор для возвращения на станцию - ориентировочно в пределах получаса.

Кайло задает всего три вопроса:

\- Наш флот?

\- Уже на месте, сэр.

\- Готовность?

\- Силы Первого ордена приведены в состояние повышенной боевой готовности... Сэр?

\- Состояние суперлазера?

\- Последние приготовления, сэр.

В целом картина ясна, поэтому Кайло обрывает связь. И буквально тотчас же мысленно выстраивает вокруг себя Силовую защиту: приостановившись для разговора, он едва не пропустил случайный выстрел из бластера.

До здания, где прячутся беглецы, уже совсем недалеко.

***

Кайло понимает: Рей очень надеялась, что на этот раз он не станет вмешиваться.

Она рассчитывала, что удастся выполнить миссию таким образом, чтобы Первому ордену стало известно об этом лишь в самый последний миг.

Рей очень старалась, чтобы спланированная с ее соратниками операция прошла быстро и гладко.

Чтобы максимально отсрочить момент, когда Первый орден отреагирует на проблему.

Чтобы она и ее люди успели покинуть луну до того, как заявятся чистильщики.

До того, как сюда прилетит Кайло.

Чтобы он... не увидел ее снова в компании боевиков Сопротивления, не видел в ней врага.

А еще Рей знала: если ему станет известно о нападении на этот военный объект, он все поймет и прилетит. Чего бы то ни стоило.

***

И теперь она мысленно просит его не вмешиваться.

Ее и ее людей не нужно выводить, они разберутся во всем сами. Кайло немедленно следует уйти. Немедленно, так как...

Но почему - он уже не успевает узнать.

Кайло чувствует, что что-то происходит. Изменяется. Причем моментально.

Реальность будто раскалывается. Единое внезапно превращается в крошево изувеченных кусочков мозаики. Целостная картина мира исчезает в один момент.

Кайло понимает, что его глаза широко раскрыты, но он не способен объективно оценивать действительность. Звуки, цвета, формы вещей - все будто плавает, колеблется, мерцает. Нет ощущения пространства, нет понимания происходящего.

Что-то вроде бы болит, но Кайло не может понять, что именно с ним не так. Кажется, он собирается встать, но забыл, как это делается.

Ментальной связи с Рей снова не улавливает - сейчас, похоже, из-за внешних обстоятельств.

Соображает об этом тоже не сразу. Однако мозг все же постепенно включается.

И следующее осознание: его и штурмовиков обстреливает авиация Сопротивления.

И следующее: рядом с ним разорвался боевой снаряд.

И.

Или в кои веки удача на его стороне, или он инстинктивно сумел удержать свой Силовой щит, который и защитил от ударной волны.

Скорей - второй вариант.

Кайло сам себе вправляет вывихнутое плечо, затем огибает воронку, образовавшуюся после разрыва снаряда. Сбрасывает обгоревшую и все еще дымящуюся накидку.

Шлем и защитные элементы костюма спасли от ожогов и осколочных проникающих ранений, и проблема состоит лишь в том, что и передатчик, и система фильтрации воздуха в шлеме повреждены.

А также в том, что сражение продолжается.

***

Несколько минут Кайло бредет по местности не особо разбирая дороги. Пространство вокруг заволочено клубами черно-сизого дыма, сквозь который проглядывают с трудом собирающиеся заново осколки реальности. И она, до конца не восстановившись, норовит распасться снова.

Кайло понимает, что у него легкая контузия: дезориентирован, чувствует тошноту и плохо слышит.

И все же годами тренированные рефлексы играют свою роль - ему удается избегать новых опасностей. Он почти не спотыкается.

Авиация Сопротивления сбросила несколько снарядов, расчистив попавшим в ловушку диверсантам условно безопасный коридор, и пока заняла выжидательную позицию.

Они ведь не хотят попасть в своих людей.

***

Между тем фильтр уже почти не работает - и Кайло уже почти не дышит.

Но, кажется, еще способен что-то видеть и понимать.

Не что-то. Кого-то.

Рей.

Со своими соратниками она устремляется по направлению к уцелевшей боевой установке, из которой штурмовик-стрелок пытается сбить истребители Сопротивления.

Рей сосредоточена на том, чтобы удерживать свой Силовой щит, защищая товарищей. Когда стрелок перенаправляет прицел, энергетический поток рикошетит от невидимой стены, а соратники Рей прикрывают ее и друг друга от атаки выживших штурмовиков.

Команды отступать никто не отдавал - солдаты сражаются до конца. Так их воспитывали.

Кайло тоже не собирается сдаваться и, хотя уже почти ничего не соображает, заставляет себя двигаться вперед.

Он не имеет права падать. Ему нужно помочь Рей. Защитить ее. Во что бы то ни стало.

Он должен это сделать.

Должен. Должен. Должен.

И Кайло продолжает твердить себе, что сможет, успеет, получится, пока не падает.

В этот раз он все-таки падает.

***

Когда снова открывает глаза, Кайло видит небо, затянутое оранжевыми сероводородными облаками, да серые камни вокруг. Там и сям в отдалении - тела в белых доспехах на фоне развороченной земли и осколков гранитных монолитов. И рядом - его черная маска с хромированными деталями, сейчас блеклыми из-за плохого освещения.

Или так кажется из-за того, что он смотрит через непривычный светофильтр?

Кайло ощупывает лицо и приходит к выводу, что на голову надет шлем штурмовика.

Значит...

Следует подниматься на ноги?

Но вставать Кайло пока не спешит. Продолжает оставаться на месте.

Он ощущает тошноту и оскомину. Отчасти, как считает, из-за бессилия что-либо изменить. В прошедшем, в грядущем. Хотя бы - в недавнем прошлом.

Если раньше еще возникали некоторые сомнения, то теперь их больше нет: в Сопротивлении всем всё известно.

О нем. Его поступках на Ди'Куаре, луне Эндора, здесь. О взаимоотношениях с Рей.

Она его не оставила, но ведь Рей была не одна. И, возможно, ей даже помогали.

Кайло и думать не хочет о том, что да как происходило после того, как почти перестал дышать на поле боя и очнулся на безлюдном побоище, в которое оно превратилось. Однако собственное воображение с ним не согласно, и Кайло кривится, представляя себе красочную картинку ошарашенных лиц сопротивленцев, наблюдающих за воскрешением их врага.

Бывшего врага?

Стиснув зубы, он все же убеждает себя прекратить думать об этом.

А затем, снова обратив внимание на свой шлем, и вовсе забывает, по какому поводу только что горячился.

***

Привстав на локтях, Кайло тянется к родной маске.

Точнее, к тому, что находится рядом с ней. Приставлено к затылочной части.

Это кусок металлической пластины - деталь корпуса лендспидера, буквально разорванного на части в ходе боевых действий. На ней насечки - палочки, нацарапанные в несколько ровных рядов.

Эту пластинку трудно не заметить, и сложно не понять, что значит выгравированное на ней послание.

Кайло тянется и берет полоску металла в руки. Затем настолько бережно, насколько получается сделать это в перчатках, проводит пальцами по поверхности. Из стороны в сторону.

Хотя серьезных травм он не получил, Кайло кажется, что в одно мгновение открылись все его старые залеченные раны.

Что он истекает кровью.

***

Это не просто металлическая пластина.

Однажды Рей рассказала, что когда жила на Джакку, вела календарь, выцарапывая на стене каждый день, прошедший в ожидании, что родители за ней вернутся. В ответ на ее откровение он заметил, что хотел бы когда-нибудь увидеть ее дом и этот календарь.

Ведь в тот раз, когда они возвращались на Джакку выяснять отношения, в жилище Рей так и не побывали. Собирались когда-нибудь съездить туда, но по тем или иным причинам до сих пор не сложилось.

Выходит, снова Джакку - место решающей встречи. И тот же выбор: да или нет.

Но на этот раз это не вызов, не проверка чувств друг друга. Это приглашение.

Подсказка, где он сможет найти Рей, если передумает. В прошлый раз ведь передумал и прилетел на Джакку.

А в этот раз...

Кайло кажется, что снова не может дышать, когда заставляет себя произнести вслух твердое "нет".

Он размышлял обо всем уже давно. И после того как Рей улетела с Анобиса, принял окончательное решение.

Еще какое-то время Кайло вглядывается в простые символы на металлической пластинке, а затем кладет ее на землю, рядом со своим поврежденным шлемом.

Наконец поднявшись на ноги, он замечает, что пряжка на его поясе тоже покорежена, и ремень вот-вот упадет.

Чуть поколебавшись, Кайло отстегивает пояс и вместе с прицепленным к нему световым мечом оставляет на том же месте, возле маски.

.***

До своего счастливого "Ипсилона", которому в очередной раз сопутствовала удача, - корабль не пострадал во время боевых действий, - Кайло добирается на одном из нынче ничейных спидербайков.

По дороге он никого не встречает: путь свободен.

Оказавшись в шаттле, Кайло проверяет датчик атмосферы и тогда снимает чужой шлем. Затем следует в кабину пилота.

Запрограммировав нужные навигационные параметры и выставив на задержку автопилот, Кайло откидывается в кресле: прежде чем попадать в более масштабный, чем развернулся здесь, эпицентр боевых действий, нужно еще немного прийти в себя.

Максимально отстраниться от тягостных мыслей о происходящем. Настроиться на то, что принесет ближайшее будущее. Для этого лучше было бы скорее попасть в комнату для медитаций, но, увы, это пока невозможно.

Поэтому он отвлекается на сканирование периметра и вскоре подтверждает свое предположение: живые объекты в выбранной зоне проверки не обнаружены.

Кайло делает вывод: либо все штурмовики мертвы, либо выжившие вернулись на станцию. Или попытались это сделать.

Чем и ему следует заняться.

***

Однако, пока это возможно, Кайло держит курс на станцию на предельно низкой скорости.

На самом деле спешить особо некуда: в его обязанности не входит ни командовать флотом, ни супероружием, а время для условно безопасного возвращения все равно истекло. Присутствие Кайло Рена на посту управления будет нужно лишь для виду - если, разумеется, он сможет туда добраться.

Настоящее - зыбкая топь, в которой не нащупать дна.

Будущее - навигационная карта, на которую забыли нанести надписи и обозначения.

Былое - то, что уже отгорело, и что точно не изменить.

Тлеющие угли воспоминаний сжигают последние надежды и иллюзии, поэтому Кайло размышляет именно о прошедшем. В ретроспективе.

Об определенных жизненных этапах, каждому из которых мог бы придумать свое определение.

Начинает с отрезка времени, в течение которого познал радость любить и быть любимым, и который иначе как "Жизнь" не назвать.

Предыдущему этапу, более короткому, стоило бы дать название "Свободное падение": от уничтожения системы Хосниан до встречи с Рей на Лианне.

До этого было множество других периодов, коротких и длинных, со своими основополагающими направлениями, в которых он двигался в ту или иную сторону. Среди них: "Восхождение Кайло Рена", "Другие надежды и иллюзии", "К точке невозвращения", "В поисках истины", "О наследии Вейдера"...

Но до темы детства и отрочества Кайло добраться толком не успевает: пора отключать автопилот.

Как оказывается, самоанализ жизненного пути все же способствует тому, чтобы достаточно успокоиться и сосредоточиться на задаче приблизиться к следующему этапу, для которого пока нет четкого названия.

На шаттле установлено мощное силовое защитное поле, а два современных ионных двигателя обеспечивают неплохие возможности маневрирования.

Это и нацеленность на результат в конечном счете помогают благополучно прорваться через блокаду и добраться до станции.

***

Спустя некоторое время Кайло наблюдает за ходом боевых действий через обзорный иллюминатор главной контрольной рубки.

Адмирал на связи. Хакс курирует действия своих подчиненных с поста управления. Верховный лидер тоже здесь - для него оборудовали почетное место.

С согласия Сноука генерал Хакс отдает распоряжение, которое все ждут уже давно. Ответственные специалисты передают младшему техническому персоналу свои команды.

И не проходит и пяти минут, когда выясняется, что оружие способно выполнять свою функцию.

Выбрав целью звездный разрушитель флота Новой Республики, суперлазер боевой станции наконец стреляет: отдельные лучи, испускаемые лазерными орудиями, сливаются в один поток, который устремляется в заданном направлении.

Однако в цель не попадает.

Мимо.

Мощный энергетический заряд уносится в черные глубины космоса и рассеивается в звездных далях и непроглядной тьме.

За этим следует несколько секунд тишины.

И затем "взрыв" изнутри: техники начинают остервенело добиваться ответа от панелей управления, бегать туда-сюда, суетиться. Они пытаются разобраться, в чем же дело, по какой причине возникли проблемы с системой наведения, сбита фокусировка.

Об этом известно Кайло, и еще несколько человек об этом забыли.

Он оборачивается в сторону помоста и видит, что кресло Верховного лидера уже опустело.

Попытаться догнать?

Кайло дергается, делает было шаг, два, подаваясь к специальному аварийному выходу, через который Сноук покинул помещение, но передумывает и снова разворачивается к окну.

***

Неудача с перекалибровкой прицела, дальнейшие проблемы с передачей сигналов, не позволившие осуществить перезарядку орудий, затем уничтожение корабля, на котором находился адмирал, и в целом численное преимущество противника оказываются решающими факторами, склонившими чашу весов в определенную сторону.

После исчезновения Верховного лидера в первую очередь начинают активно размышлять о своем будущем руководящие сотрудники станции.

Многие жалеют, что не сделали это раньше: не покинули базу сразу же следом за Сноуком. Их мысли склеены липким страхом, и теперь эти люди способны думать лишь о том, что нужно как-то спасать свою шкуру.

Кайло не может выделить ничего иного из общего фона искрящегося, словно загоревшаяся проводка, эмоционального напряжения.

Об уставе Первого ордена, военной присяге, своих убеждениях большинство резко забывает.

Даже генерал Хакс, в его честь, до последнего отчаянно стремившийся преломить ситуацию в свою пользу в качестве главнокомандующего, прекращает крутиться над панелями управления и мониторами, отдавать распоряжения непосредственно и через связистов.

В его перекошенном гневом и отчаянием лице Кайло замечает зарождающиеся признаки смирения - осознание поражения.

Сам же происходящее теперь воспринимает относительно спокойно: то, что проиграл всё и всех, принял раньше - после встречи с Люком Скайуокером.

Наблюдая за тем, что творится в открытом космосе, Кайло отмечает, что по шаттлам, в спешном порядке отлетающим от станции и пытающимся скрыться, открывается прицельный огонь. Кому-то все же удается выйти в гиперпространство, но большинству - нет.

Через какое-то время он медленно снимает свою маску - последнюю из запасных - и оставляет ее на парапете у окна внешнего обзора.

Кайло снова оборачивается, когда те несколько человек, которые все еще остаются в контрольной рубке, подходят к нему ближе.

Они смотрят на него с немым вопросом в глазах, исполненных страха перед грядущим, и расступаются, когда он проходит мимо.

***

Некоторое время Кайло находится в своей комнате для медитаций. Смотрит себе на колени.

В голове звенит. Давит. Пульсирует.

Требование. Просьба. Мольба.

Последняя попытка переубедить.

"Улетай... Кайло, прошу... Твой корабль пропустят... Улетай оттуда...".

Это отголоски мыслей Рей.

Эхо настолько интенсивное, как будто она вещает ему эти слова непосредственно в уши. Обращение, которое вот уже не менее получаса непрерывно транслирует по их каналу ментальной связи.

Рей знает, что никуда он не полетит. И все же продолжает, и продолжает, и продолжает...

Кроме ее зова он уже давно не слышит никаких других голосов. И сейчас представляет себе только ее облик, чувствует связь только с ней. Бесконечно благодарен ей за каждое разделенное с ним мгновение жизни.

Рей озарила его душу, и Кайло никак не удается сосредоточиться, чтобы признаться в этом старой реликвии. А затем попрощаться с этой вещью, предав забвению: в это место он больше не вернется.

Как и к Рей: ее он тоже должен отпустить.

Однако, как вскоре выясняется, времени на словесные откровения уже нет.

\- Сэр, прошу прощения, но... - обращается к нему какой-то офицер, стучась во внутренние покои: Кайло уже долгое время не реагирует на запрос экстренной связи ни через интерком, ни через личный передатчик. - Ваше присутствие требуется в диспетчерской на первом уровне. Там...

Кайло поднимается с места.

"Прости, Рей... Прости... Прошу, пойми... Я не могу улететь...".

Это его ответные мысли, которые он посылает возлюбленной сквозь время и пространство.

Повторяет снова и снова.

Снова и снова.

***

Их связь - вены.

Проводники, которыми по организму струится источник жизни. Вены легко повредить, и тогда тело начинает истекать кровью. Если же сделан большой надрез, его можно залатать только хирургическим путем.

Кайло истекает кровью уже давно. И знает, что родственная ему душа сейчас тоже кровоточит, реагируя на его раны.

За боль возлюбленной Кайло тягостно вдвойне, но сойти с пути саморазрушения он уже не может.


	7. Глава 7. Корни

**Глава 7. Корни**

То, что он нежелательный военнопленный, Кайло понимает не сразу.

Сперва удивляется. Однако, наблюдая за тем, что происходит, параллельно обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию, уже искренне изумляется, почему решил, что на этот раз поступает правильно. Люди из Сопротивления ведь могли взять его в плен и раньше.

Кайло даже чувствует что-то сродни горечи разочарования: он снова никому не нужен.

К нему не хотят подходить. Сторонятся и избегают. Боятся.

Вероятно, он мог бы даже просто уйти, и его бы никто не остановил.

И все же в конце концов его уводят - в индивидуальном порядке, тогда как остальных сотрудников станции конвоируют группами. Военные, на форме которых нашивки принадлежности к армии Новой Республики, везут его в шаттле, в котором нет других военнопленных. И сопровождающие незамедлительно отводят взгляд, когда он начинает смотреть в чью-либо сторону.

Кайло кисло усмехается в ответ своим мыслям: ну да, ничего не поменялось.

***

Что это за планета, где приземляется корабль, Кайло не знает, но считывать чужие разумы не пытается.

Всё. Хватит.

Его быстро выводят из корабля и далее конвоируют в лендспидере с закрытым типом кузова. Затем - ведут в какое-то здание. Незнакомые люди и существа других рас. Через коридоры, переходы, комнаты.

На него опять-таки избегают смотреть, когда настоятельно предлагают сменить одежду и выдают казенный комплект. В свой черед Кайло просит обрезать ему волосы. Он хотел бы и кожу сбросить, но это, к сожалению, невозможно.

Затем Кайло надолго глубоко уходит в себя, а когда в какой-то момент возвращается в реальность, оказывается, что уже подписал заявление с просьбой предоставить защитника для судебного разбирательства. Причем подписал именем, данным при рождении.

Это наконец выводит его из состояния апатии.

Кайло злится и жалеет, что не отказался от защитника.

***

Позднее с ним беседуют два следователя. Человек и гунган.

А именно: задают вопросы. Один, другой... сотый.

Но Кайло молчит. Вспоминает, что по закону имеет на это право. Или они не настаивают.

На самом деле он действительно хочет что-то сказать, но пока не знает что. Ему нужно подумать. Уединенная камера и отсутствие живых существ вокруг представляются для этого идеальным местом и обстоятельствами.

Через какое-то время он в такой камере и оказывается.

Вот только Кайло знает, что скоро к нему захотят наведаться не только работники органов правосудия.

Посетители, с которыми он не захочет встречаться. Потому что не может. Боится встретиться. И боится признаться себе в том, что...

Возможно, потому он здесь и оказался, что это единственный шанс на встречу с ними.

***

Выход из камеры - двойная ограда. Обычная дверь шлюзовой конструкции и лазерная решетка.

Кайло усмехается, оценивая такие предосторожности: это не те преграды, которые, если бы захотел, смогли бы остановить его от побега.

При желании он бы скорее занялся боковой стеной, ведущей в холл: она лишь сохраняет видимость цельнометаллической, а на деле - это лишь тонкие листы металла, приваренные к несущим балкам. С подобными преградами он справлялся еще в Академии джедаев. Каким-то образом можно было бы избавиться и от браслета.

Об уровне его способностей знают немногие, но дополнительные меры по поводу того, чтобы усилить охрану, не предпринимаются. Стражи как таковой, похоже, и вовсе нет.

Сосредоточившись на восприятии, Кайло подтверждает свое предположение: поблизости живых душ не чувствуется. Его камера - это изолятор для изгоя.

Кайло допускает, что те, кто работают в этом здании, были бы даже ради, если бы один конкретный заключенный сбежал.

Но он остается на месте.

***

Так проходит еще несколько дней.

От принятия пищи Кайло иногда отказывается, иногда - нет, но от посетителей - упорно.

Ему называют имена, и он почти не реагирует на набор гласных и согласных - отзвуки прошлого.

Родственники.

Сумев вычеркнуть из памяти их предательство, Кайло по-прежнему убежден, что в ряде случаев был прав. Но и не поддается самообману, что не наделал глупостей и жестоких ошибок в ряде других.

Он уверен, что все возможные и невозможные разговоры с этими людьми давно канули в лету - в этом нет смысла, как и в том, чтобы пытаться выбраться из черной дыры, когда пройден горизонт событий.

И все же.

Он хочет видеть родственников. И не хочет.

В этом заключается один парадокс.

Но есть еще несколько.

***

Защитник растолковывает положение дел.

Даже если задержанный будет продолжать утверждать, что он - Кайло Рен, доказать, что эта загадочная личность имеет отношение к военным преступлениям, проблематично.

Кайло Рен не имеет военного звания. Некто под таким именем упоминается в документации организации внештатным консультантом - инструктором по боевым искусствам, а рыцари Рен - религиозной сектой. Поскольку Кайло Рен существовал за пределами официальной структуры военного командования, он не имел права отдавать приказы. Не имея на то полномочий, не будучи юридическим лицом, не мог участвовать в торговых сделках. И уже доподлинно известно, что Кайло Рен не подписывал никаких документов.

И дальше. Кайло Рен - никто.

Свидетелей, которые могли бы опознать в задержанном Кайло Рена на данный момент нет. И с другой стороны: по косвенным доказательствам идентифицировать личность самого Кайло Рена невозможно. На нечетких голозаписях, которые имеются в наличии у следствия, - некто в маскировке. Голос не распознать. Шлем не найден. Отпечатки пальцев, сканы сетчатки, образцы тканей отсутствуют.

И в целом: нет лица - нет человека. Или другого живого существа. Кто знает.

Кайло озадачен: он никогда не думал, что маскировка может пригодиться ему для того, чтобы выйти сухим из воды.

Но и на этом чудеса не заканчиваются.

***

На вопрос о Хане Соло защитник удивленно интересуется: а в чем, собственно говоря, состоит вопрос?

Герой войны, погиб в 34 ПБЯ во время секретной операции на военной базе Первого ордена "Старкиллер" - не смог вовремя эвакуироваться с планеты, которую постигла техногенная катастрофа. Посмертно награжден орденом...

Но Кайло не дослушивает: выходит, даже в этом доказать его вину невозможно.

Когда же он замечает, что обстоятельства были другими и в этом случае точно есть свидетели, через некоторое время выясняется следующее.

Рей молчит - но этого следовало ожидать. Однако Чубакка также якобы ни о чем не знает. И даже штурмовик-отступник, которого нынче называют лейтенантом Финном, тоже молчит.

Между тем возможные очевидцы других его преступлений или те, кто смог бы опознать в нем Кайло Рена, по-прежнему не находятся. Рыцарей Рен будто вообще не существовало.

И Кайло, соответственно, злится.

Он считает, что все это происходит из-за активной деятельности генерала Органы и ее брата, которые оказывают давление на следствие и суд. И если это своего рода наказание, то родственники своего добиваются.

Однако Кайло перестает злиться и не может четко уразуметь свою реакцию, когда от защитника ненароком узнает, что Лея Органа больше не генерал.

После того, как ее сына арестовали, она подала в отставку.

***

Защитник говорит об еще нескольких нюансах.

Учитывая то, что большинство офицеров руководящего звена Первого ордена в один голос твердят о манипулятивных вмешательствах в их сознание лидера организации, повсеместно практиковавшего на своих подчиненных методы контроля сознания, линию защиты следовало бы выстроить на том, что задержанный ни о чем не ведал и действовал по принуждению. Его ум был помрачен, следовательно, он не в ответе за свои действия. При ином раскладе можно было бы даже провести его как свидетеля по делам других военнопленных.

Принимая во внимание вышесказанное, шансы на оправдательный приговор весьма велики. В первую очередь следует грамотно объяснить, что подсудимый делал на территории Первого ордена - боевой станции - при задержании.

Защитник явно доволен проделанной работой, но нервно отшатывается в кресле назад, когда Кайло начинает громко заливисто смеяться.

Сдержаться невозможно. Ну правда же.

Всем отлично обо всем известно, тем не менее со слов защитника можно сделать вывод, что Кайло Рен - ангел.

Ангел...

И как начал резко смеяться, так же резко Кайло и прекращает - внезапно вспоминая, что Лея Органа так называла своего сына в детстве.

Кажется, он готов.

На вопрос о том, согласен ли подсудимый с предложенной линией защиты, какие у него самого мысли по этому поводу, Кайло задает встречный вопрос:

\- Я могу поговорить с моей матерью, Леей Органой?

***

Вопреки убежденности в противоположном, говорить он оказывается не готов.

Мать молчит, но Кайло и сам понимает, что говорить должен начать он.

А для начала - поднять взгляд.

Все краткое время ее визита Кайло внимательно изучает часть стола, которая попадает в поле зрения, если не отводить взгляда в сторону и смотреть в одну точку.

Он ощущал знакомый отголосок Силы и раньше: Лея Органа не впервые появляется в этом здании. Но теперь эта энергетика чувствуется настолько близкой и интенсивной, заполняет собой все окружающее ограниченное пространство, что, кажется, становится нечем дышать.

Помимо воспоминаний.

Они начинают давить на голову, норовя взорвать, разорвать ее изнутри, как это произошло с ледяной планетой, которую Первый орден когда-то превратил в супероружие.

В конечном счете Кайло не выдерживает пытки, и рука тянется к спасению - кнопке вызова охраны.

***

После того как посетитель уходит, Кайло сопровождают обратно в его камеру, и он еще долго не может справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями.

Впрочем, свободного времени для переоценки свои предыдущих жизненных достижений у него теперь предостаточно.

Периодически Кайло вызывают на допросы и экспертизы, а в остальное время он может беспрепятственно предаваться унылым размышлениям, выполнять физические упражнения или заниматься медитацией.

И в конце концов настраивается на встречу с еще одним посетителем.

Рей.

Кайло понимает: это еще один самообман.

Еще находясь на станции, предвидя, что Рей станет добиваться свидания, он ведь пообещал себе, что будет отклонять любые попытки увидеться с глазу на глаз.

Несколько раз так и происходило.

Но все же он соглашается на встречу.

Кайло признает, что не вправе решать за Рей, но при этом по-прежнему чистосердечно верит: не стоило бы им видеться.

Так было бы лучше.

***

Как и в случае с первым визитером, сперва Кайло тоже смотрит в избранную занимательную точку в центре стола. Но поднимает взгляд, когда Рей тянется в его сторону - до тех пор, пока между их руками не остается бездна шириной в несколько сантиметров.

Сердце Кайло сжимается.

Рей не осуждает и не поддерживает его решение. Ее даже не смущает его внешний вид - гладко выбритая голова и светлая бесформенная роба.

Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга.

Кайло понимает, что и Рей и себе делает только хуже, и все же, словно зачарованный, не в силах отвести от нее взгляд.

Его красавица. Его любимая. Его прожитая жизнь. Его потерянная мечта.

Сейчас Рей - оголенная эмоция.

Она старается ободрить его, излучая теплоту любви и заботы, и все же острый фон, в котором намешаны тревога, отчаяние, тоска, смятение, чувство вины, так или иначе проступает через условные барьеры.

Есть и что-то неуловимое.

***

\- О местонахождении боевой станции мы узнали благодаря перебежчикам, - сообщает Рей, опуская взгляд на стол. - В конце концов удалось выйти сразу на нескольких человек, офицеров из руководства, у которых был доступ к нужным данным и погибли родственники в системе Хосниан. Переубедили. Похоже, вовремя.

\- Похоже, - кивает Кайло.

Он не хочет обсуждать эту тему, но Рей, по всей видимости, считает, что это важно. Что из-за этого он отклонял ее запросы на встречу и блокировал попытки связаться мысленно.

\- Кайло, я... - нервно выдыхает она, снова вглядываясь в его глаза. Или душу. - Если бы возникла очень сложная ситуация, возможно, я бы все же попросила тебя в чем-то нам помочь... Но, пожалуйста, поверь мне... я бы не стала использовать на тебе ментальные техники. Я люблю тебя. Ни за что бы так с тобой не поступила.

Опуская взгляд вниз, Кайло отмечает, что и поверхность стола стала заметно вибрировать, и у него самого подрагивают пальцы.

Он несколько раз медленно сжимает и разжимает кулаки, пытаясь усмирить дрожь. Затем тихо произносит:

\- Рей, не нужно... Не нужно все это. Я знаю.

Но она мотает головой - хочет выговориться, и от каждой последующей сбивчивой фразы на его сердце возникают новые рубцы.

\- Прошу, прости меня... Я опасалась тебя вовлекать, даже предупредить: почему-то посчитала, что для тебя так будет безопасней... Потом нам бы позволили тихо исчезнуть... А вышло... Ты же чуть не погиб, и теперь здесь... Кайло, прости меня... Я импульсивно отреагировала на проблему, вместо того чтобы все спокойно обдумать вдвоем... Мы всегда обходили это стороной, так боялись обсудить. Каждый сам по себе... Если бы я тогда не улетела... Прости меня...

Тем временем дрожит уже не только стол - освещение комнаты начинает прерывисто мигать, будто тоже реагируя на эмоциональную насыщенность каждого произнесенного слова.

Ее. И затем - его.

***

\- Рей, и ты мне поверь, - произносит Кайло, когда дотягивается до нее, преодолевая несколько сантиметров разрыва, и в ответ Рей судорожно крепко сжимает его пальцы. - Я бы поступил так же... Если бы мог, я бы прилетел к тебе на Джакку. Я бы очень хотел это сделать. Очень... Никогда ничего другого так не хотел и не захочу... Но я не мог себе позволить сбежать. Я должен был все закончить в другом месте, и оказаться здесь. Попытаться снова стать человеком.

Глаза Рей уже сильно блестят.

\- Но ты же человек, - убежденно говорит она, кусая губы, и затем, понизив голос, добавляет: - Кайло, прошу тебя, очень прошу, береги себя...

Как и ей, Кайло все труднее сохранять самоконтроль. Однако эти слова вызывают у него полуулыбку, и, почти не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, он упрочняет контакт, прижимая ладони к рукам Рей, а затем переплетает свои и ее пальцы в замок.

\- Спасибо тебе. За все, - Кайло все же удается почти спокойным тоном поблагодарить возлюбленную и затем в свою очередь попросить: - Но... То, чем сейчас занимаешься ты и... другие ради меня. Не делайте это. Пожалуйста.

Рей собирается что-то возразить, но, восприняв смысл сказанного, надрывно вздыхает в ответ.

Еще некоторое время она вглядывается в глаза Кайло, затем снова опускает взгляд. Смотрит на их сплетенные руки, потом отводит взгляд чуть в сторону.

Они снова молчат.

***

Кайло продолжает смотреть на Рей, а она - разглядывать гладкую поверхность стола, который разделяет их. Стол уже сильно дрожит и даже почти подскакивает, норовя вырваться из металлических креплений, благодаря которым "спаян" с полом. Также дребезжат поручни, решетки, гнутся и ломаются хрупкие детали скромной меблировки помещения.

Воздух будто сгущается.

Общая боль, усиленная через тактильный контакт и узы Силы, настолько интенсивна, что, кажется, становится материальной. Выходит из-под контроля. Разрастается, распространяется сквозь преграды и грозит разнести это здание изнутри и похоронить в развалинах всех и всё.

Но.

Поддавшись взаимному спонтанному порыву, в какой-то момент Кайло все же осознает необходимость прекратить это. Одолеть соблазн пойти по легкому пути, чтобы раз и навсегда решить все проблемы.

Поэтому еще до того, как срабатывает система пожаротушения и охранники начинают взламывать заклинившую дверь, он мысленно передает Рей и себе самому четкий сигнал: нужно заставить себя успокоиться.

Остановиться.

Срочно.

***

В конце концов они оба все же привлекают другую сторону Силы, чтобы не дать разрушительным эмоциям полностью захватить себя. И затем под дождь, накрапывающий с потолка, медленно расплетают руки.

Кайло знает, что капли воды, разбавившие соленые слезы на лице Рей, вскоре высохнут. И когда она выйдет за порог помещения, кто-то из них снова заблокирует канал мысленной связи.

Когда же это случается и Кайло снова оказывается в своей камере, у него возникает ощущение, будто здание все-таки обрушилось.

Он был уверен, что это свидание обернется для Рей очередным кошмаром, а его согласие на эту встречу - самобичеванием. И на сей раз не ошибся: именно так все и произошло.

То, что оставалось на уровне восприятия через Узы, чем они уже обменялись перед тем, как была поставлена двойная тактовая черта - не было смысла облекать все это в слова.

Не стоило Рей сюда приходить. Повторно проговаривать с ним то, что уже было отпето поющими в терновнике. Не стоило.

Музыка закончилась.

***

Люк Скайуокер - его третий посетитель.

Проходит какое-то время, и в комнате для свиданий, ставшей для него уже привычной, Кайло может неспешно рассмотреть дядю вблизи.

За те девять лет, что они не виделись: щеки немного располнели и огрузли, морщин да седины прибавилось, как и, пожалуй, грусти в усталых и в то же время ясных глазах. Те же одеяния, что были на нем во время предыдущей встречи. И тот же взгляд - ожидающий.

Последнее - нервирует.

Кайло хмыкает про себя, размышляя, когда же его наконец оставят в покое.

Кто будет следующим? Чубакка?

\- Здравствуй, племянник, - тем временем произносит Люк Скайуокер.

\- Здравствуй, дядя, - хрипло отвечает Кайло, не успевая задуматься над тем, что говорит.

В ответ на это Скайуокер слегка приподнимает уголки губ в понимающей улыбке.

Кайло чувствует себя дурно и хочет отвести взгляд, но все же пересиливает себя.

\- Лея приходила? - между тем спрашивает ее брат.

Кайло кивает.

\- Вы не общались... - это новый вопрос. Но, скорее, не вопрос, а утверждение.

Кайло снова кивает.

\- Почему?

\- Я... я не могу.

Он хочет сказать, что не имеет права. Однако дядя и без уточнений прекрасно понимает, что его проблемный племянник имеет в виду.

\- Можешь. Раз оказался здесь, смог захотеть этого, значит можешь. И с остальным тоже справишься... Справимся.

Но Кайло качает головой в ответ.

Да, он снова попытается поговорить с матерью, но только после суда. Не раньше.

***

В конце концов этот день наступает: все предварительные формальности заканчиваются и приходит время для судебного разбирательства.

Кайло переодевается в одежду, которую передал дядя, и на этот раз следует не в уже привычные комнаты для допросов и свиданий, а в более просторный зал, расположенный в соседнем корпусе.

Помещение украшено флагами и прочей атрибутикой, связанной с Новой Республикой и правосудием. В общей сложности здесь находится около двадцати живых душ.

Окружающей обстановке Кайло не удивляется.

Занимая положенное ему место, он иронизирует: рассчитывать, что суд должен был состояться в помпезном зале дворца фемиды где-нибудь на Корусанте, не приходилось. Скорее странно, что о приговоре не уведомили непосредственно в камере, а все же устроили подобие этого самого правосудия.

***

Кайло рассеянно слушает речи законных представителей обвинения и защиты: доводы против обвиняемого в совершении правонарушений и изложение свидетельств, доказывающих его невиновность.

Вызывают на дачу показаний и его самого, и Кайло однообразно отвечает на монотонно поставленные вопросы.

Ему кажется, что все сухие слова, которые произносятся, ничем не отличаются друг от друга, что задает вопросы и дает ответы одно и то же лицо. Что весь этот суд - чистая формальность, чтобы поскорее решить дело ответчика и забыть о его существовании. Предписать консультации психиатра, а также запретить появляться там-то и там-то, занимать определенные должности и работать в сфере военно-промышленного комплекса.

Выступают какие-то свидетели, лица которых Кайло кажутся смутно знакомыми. Им тоже задают какие-то вопросы.

Но это не те вопросы. И за ними следуют не те ответы.

Никто не хочет знать и узнавать правду.

***

\- Вам предоставляется слово, - напоминает судья, в нетерпении теребя ремешок хронометра пальцами перепончатых рук. Он - мон-каламари. - Вы будете говорить?

Кайло вздрагивает от неожиданности, внезапно осознавая, что снова ушел в себя и едва не пропустил адресованный ему вопрос.

Нужно всего лишь сказать "нет" - и выйти из этого здания свободным человеком. А затем исчезнуть.

Такова была договоренность - намекнул перед заседанием защитник.

Но Кайло временит с ответом.

Он смотрит прямо перед собой и видит в блестящем элементе декора трибуны судьи свое искривленное отображение. И такие же искаженные лица работников суда, свидетелей, прочих. Чужих и родственников.

Эти люди. И не только люди. Они здесь для того, чтобы...

А он сам...

И Кайло внезапно осеняет.

Наконец-то приходит кристально ясное понимание. Будто вспышка молнии - и вслед за этим озарение: что делает сам на этом судебном разбирательстве. Для чего вообще здесь оказался.

Да, ему есть, что сказать.

Кайло поднимается со своего места, снова подходит к трибуне для дачи показаний, садится на скамью. Но тут же встает - он хочет стоять.

Кайло медленно обводит взглядом притихший зал - никто не ожидал, что подсудимый воспользуется возможностью выступить.

Вокруг знакомые лица, незнакомые.

Сколько их - абсолютно не важно. Даже если присутствующих было бы всего несколько живых душ - этого уже было бы достаточно.

Рей передали его просьбу, и ее здесь нет. Наверное, это тоже хорошо.

Он хотел, чтобы его выслушали, а сейчас ему предоставили слово.

И Кайло начинает говорить.

***

Обо всем.

О том, что произошло с Академией джедаев. О сути сотрудничества с рыцарями Рен. О боевых миссиях под эгидой Первого ордена. Об участии в строительстве "Звезды Смерти III". И тому подобное.

Сообщает и об отце, как все на самом деле произошло - но не упоминает свидетелей, чтобы их не привлекли к ответственности за то, что скрыли информацию.

Все, о чем может сейчас вспомнить, о чем поведать, Кайло рассказывает. Подкрепляя признание подробностями, которые могут быть известны только непосредственному участнику тех или иных событиях.

Лишь о том, почему супероружие не сработало так, как ожидалось, умалчивает. Это его предательство.

Также ничего не говорит о Сноуке. Наставник убеждал, но ни к чему не принуждал. Окончательные решения Кайло Рен принимал самостоятельно. Это его ответственность.

Кайло никого не обвиняет - рассказывает только о том, что может с уверенностью поведать сам. Это его правда.

Кайло стремится излагать только факты, и все же рассказ перемежается объяснениями. Он не надеется на прощение - просто хочет, чтобы его попытались понять. Через столько лет - предпринимает еще одну попытку.

Начиная говорить, Кайло даже почти уверен, что его прервут, поскольку он многое говорит не по существу, или вовсе не станут слушать.

Однако его почему-то не прерывают и слушают.

***

Кайло рассказывает, по какой причине принимал те или иные решения. Что видел в потенциале Первого ордена, чего, по его мнению, не хватало нынешнему правительству. Когда именно осознал, что поддерживает не утопию возможного благополучия, а режим террора.

Его никто не останавливает.

Два протокольных дроида заняты своей работой.

Когда заканчивается вода в графине, приносят другую емкость, и Кайло, утолив жажду, продолжает свою историю.

Он говорит, говорит и говорит, и останавливается только тогда, когда голос, силы и способность связно мыслить окончательно оставляют его.

Тогда Кайло еще какое-то время смотрит на присутствующих в зале, погрузившегося в тишину вакуума после того, как подсудимый произнес свое последнее слово - поблагодарил за внимание.

После этого Кайло делает глубокие вдох и выдох.

Затем опускается на скамью, кладет голову на скрещенные руки, которыми упирается о трибуну, и закрывает глаза.

Кайло видит темноту, но чувствует просветление. У него нет сил, но он испытывает облегчение. Гравитация тянет его оземь, но ледяное ярмо, давившее шею, трескается и разламывается.

Распадается на мельчайшие осколки, которые от теплоты его тела тают и вытекают из глаз.

На этот раз это, похоже, действительно слезы.

***

В связи с новыми обстоятельствами дела, как Кайло сообщают позже, следует ожидать дорасследования и продолжения судебного разбирательства.

Впрочем, весь этот процесс не затянется - обнадеживает защитник.

Кайло воспринимает эти новости скептически: хотели поскорее решить вопрос - так прибавил же работы.

Защитник также хладнокровно сообщает о том, что умывать руки никто не собирается. Он будет тщательно разбираться в информации, изложенной ответчиком на суде. Однако сомневается, что удастся доказать, что подсудимый страдает диссоциативным расстройством идентичности. Поэтому уже сейчас следует настраиваться на ссылку - на рудники на индустриальную планету либо в колонию планетоформеров.

Но и эту информацию Кайло воспринимает спокойно.

Он вообще не помнит, когда в последний раз ощущал подобное безразличие ко всему происходящему. Душевную пустоту. Выход в некую точку обнуления.

Возможно, никогда.

***

В какой-то момент Кайло даже приходит в голову, что с таким уровнем душевного равновесия, но при других обстоятельствах, пожалуй, мог бы попытаться закончить обучение и стать джедаем.

И все же этого умиротворения и гармонии недостаточно, чтобы полностью отрешиться от действительности, дистанцироваться от горького разочарования, что так и не закончил начатое.

Это - единственное, что еще способно его волновать.

Вмешавшись в жизнь Рей, пообещав себе сделать любимую женщину счастливой, он не смог выполнить это обещание. Следуя зову Силы, не подумал о последствиях, чем обернется сближение с "той девушкой", насколько укрепится их связь. Не остановился тогда, когда нужно было это сделать. До того, как они сплелись ветвями, срослись корнями.

И все же рано или поздно их узы - и любви, и Силы - должны развязаться. В конце концов это удастся сделать Рей, и она станет душой для другого человека, достойного. Того, с кем сможет наконец построить то, о чем всегда мечтала, - крепкую семью.

Кайло так считает.

***

Но вскоре оказывается, что он снова заблуждается.

Рей пропускают непосредственно к нему в камеру, но по какой причине могли нарушить правила, задуматься Кайло не успевает: он все еще не уверен, что ответить на ожидаемый вопрос.

\- Кайло, почему?.. - тихо спрашивает Рей, едва за охранником успевает закрыться дверной проем.

Она подходит ближе, но Кайло остается сидеть на месте, потупив взгляд.

\- Я... иначе не мог.

Он действительно не может подобрать других слов, чтобы объяснить свои действия.

Но, вероятно, это и не нужно.

Рей задала этот вопрос вовсе не потому, что рассчитывала услышать четкий ответ. Похоже, она все поняла раньше его самого, но все же не теряла надежды, что он так не поступит.

Тем временем Рей молча присаживается рядом на кровать. Затем кладет голову ему на плечо и, немного помедлив, неловко приобнимает за талию.

Она будто хочет что-то сказать, но не решается, и Кайло пока тоже молчит.

Иногда их безмолвие - это многоголосие.

Сейчас - тоже так.

***

Спустя минуту он высвобождает свою левую руку и осторожно подносит к ее голове. Притрагивается к шелковистым волосам, гладит их, стараясь при этом думать о хорошем, сосредоточиться на приятных мыслях, чтобы излучать для Рей теплые эмоции.

С тех пор, как он начал с ней встречаться, ее волосы так отросли. Отчасти собранные на макушке, отчасти распущенные, завитые. Сегодня в них снова цветы.

Мать довольно часто делала себе похожую прическу. Уже давным-давно. Вероятно, имеет отношение и к новой укладке Рей.

Но помимо прически изменилось что-то еще. Рей будто похорошела еще больше, несмотря на то, что невесела. И хотя по-прежнему старается скрыть тоску и тревогу, ей это не удается.

Она всегда твердила, что по его лицу можно узнать все, о чем думает, но ведь он точно также, не используя ментальную связь, умеет улавливать многие ее мысли и чувства.

Просто по тому, как она хмурится, улыбается, поворачивает голову. По ее поцелуям. По ее прикосновениям. По ее дыханию.

В Рей полно загадок. И он мог бы разгадывать их вечно.

***

\- Знаешь, я вот размышляла... - произносит она, теребя электронный браслет на его правой руке. - Мне кажется, если бы Первый орден благополучно продолжал свое существование и ты оставался там, для тебя так было бы лучше. Я имею в виду... если бы ты не сопротивлялся, а окончательно принял темную сторону Силы, тебе было бы легче жить. Смириться с тем выбором, который сделал раньше. Примириться с самим собой. Добиться тех целей, которые ставил перед собой.

\- Полагаю, ты права, - призадумывается Кайло. - Если бы я оставался один и Сноуку удалось меня убедить вернуться к приятию его принципов, точнее беспринципности в том, чем следует спокойно жертвовать для достижения своих целей, вероятно, в Первом ордене мне было бы лучше... Но, в отличие от моего деда, ни джедаем, ни ситхом мне не суждено было стать.

\- Жалеешь?.. - отстраненно спрашивает Рей.

\- Нет, - хмурясь, качает головой Кайло. - Нет.

Он сожалеет, но о другом.

Те приоритеты и страхи, о которых Рей когда-то узнала, проникнув в его сознание, в скором времени заместили совершенно иные.

***

И она, по-видимому, действительно не удивляется этому признанию.

\- Не жалеешь... - понимающе кивает головой, все еще прикорнув к его плечу.

И Кайло внезапно осознает: похоже, в этот раз уже ему не преодолеть стремления озвучить то, что было сказано без слов.

\- Да, - подтверждает он и дальше повторяет для Рей то, о чем думал перед появлением Люка Скайуокера на луне Эндора: - О том, что не обрел мощи Дарта Вейдера, не жалею. Вероятно, мне давно следовало смириться с тем, что если что-то упорно не получается, значит, стоит попробовать заняться чем-то другим. Попытаться для начала что-то начать менять не в окружающих, а в восприятии окружающего.

Затем, немного поколебавшись, Кайло отводит правую руку Рей в сторону, поворачивается к возлюбленной в пол-оборота, берет ее лицо в ладони. Не отпускает, бережно гладя-массируя большими пальцами ее виски.

Ловит и удерживает взгляд и тогда договаривает:

\- Сейчас я действительно жалею. Очень. Но о другом... О том, что, умея лишь разрушать, не научился созидать. Оказался слишком слаб для этого. Вовремя не отступил, но и не стал для тебя опорой, не смог сделать счастливой, защитить от тьмы... от себя. Я стремился дать тебе всё, но как начал с того, что причинил боль, так и закончил тем же... Прости меня... Прости...

Опуская взгляд, Кайло замечает, что Рей нервно прикусывает нижнюю губу.

В конце концов он отпускает ее лицо. Разворачиваясь, медленно убирает руки.

И ухватывается ими за край лежака, опускает голову, когда Рей встает с места, отворачивается, отходит на несколько шагов в сторону двери.

Но вместо того, чтобы услышать слова прощания, внезапно выясняется то, о чем он не догадывался раньше, уловил и недопонял на прошлом свидании и не может распознать до сих пор.

\- Кайло, у нас будет ребенок, - тихо произносит Рей.

***

Ребенок?!

Не может быть...

Кайло резко дергается - у него попросту перехватывает дыхание.

Ему даже кажется, будто долгое время крепко спал, и теперь его встряхнули. Наконец-то разбудили.

Если он считал, что в его жизни небеса больше никогда не разобьются о твердь и мир переменится до неузнаваемости, то, похоже, это происходит снова.

Внезапно налетевший шторм эмоций сбивает с толку, ошарашивает. Едва очерченные новые перспективы снова расплываются в мутные чернильные кляксы.

Кайло не понимает: он и Рей вроде бы всегда использовали средства защиты. Он же не мог себе позволить стать отцом.

И все же каким-то чудом это случилось.

Свой сын или дочь...

В первые секунды после того, как услышал волнительную новость, Кайло испытывает тошнотворный страх.

***

И страх доходит до оцепенения, когда Кайло наконец понимает, что рад благой вести, но в то же время и осознает свою несостоятельность позаботиться о Рей и будущем ребенке: своим выступлением на суде он не только снова разрушил себя до основания, но и уничтожил любую такую возможность. Вероятно, он даже не сможет увидеть воочию своего ребенка много лет.

Кайло судорожно пытается придумать какой-нибудь выход из положения, но так сразу ничего не получается.

И в то же время в резонанс с его переживаниями входит эмоциональный вихрь Рей.

С каждой секундой Кайло все острее ощущает ее взволнованность: Рей тревожится того, что будет дальше. Что делать дальше.

Но почему отвернулась, отчего боится его реакции?

И какого криффа он до сих пор не рядом с ней?

Мысленно отвесив себе затрещину, Кайло проворно поднимается с места и в два шага подается к возлюбленной. Окончательно пробудившись, вынырнув из состояния смиренного отчуждения, наконец привлекает ее к себе.

Гладит по волосам, плечам, спине. Приобняв, движется с ней из стороны в сторону, успокаивая, убаюкивая, благодаря, боготворя.

***

\- Почему же ты не сказала мне раньше? - порывисто целует Рей в лоб, виски, где-то за ухом.

\- Кайло, я не знала, - резко выдыхает она. - Не осознавала, что что-то не так. Совершенно не до этого было. Подтвердила накануне твоего судебного разбирательства. Думала, расскажу, когда... окажешься на свободе. Но ты...

\- Рей, я найду выход, - заверяет Кайло, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы снова взять ее лицо в ладони, и она увидела в его взгляде решительный настрой. - Обязательно что-нибудь придумаю, найду возможность вас обеспечивать, независимо от того, как у тебя сложится с карьерой и семьей... Не беспокойся, прошу, я сумею это сделать. Сумею.

Но Рей качает головой и мягко накрывает его руки своими.

\- А ты, как же ты? Кайло, ты говоришь, что стремился сделать меня счастливой. Но ведь я хотела того же для тебя... И мы сможем стать счастливыми. Заботиться, защищать, радовать друг друга, быть рядом, и наш ребенок сможет видеть своего отца.

Реагируя на ее слова, Кайло недоуменно моргает: он совершенно сбит с толку.

***

Взволнованный известием о грядущем отцовстве, Кайло ничего не понимает.

\- Но каким образом? Как же нам остаться вместе? - все еще не видя такой возможности, спрашивает он, когда Рей прижимается к его груди, и Кайло ласково и бережно гладит ее по голове, плечам, талии, не в силах разъединиться, оторваться, отойти. - Ты ведь знаешь: меня отправят на длительное время неизвестно куда... Рей, я всегда буду любить тебя и полюблю нашего ребенка, но я не смогу обеспечить вам безопасную, спокойную и благополучную жизнь - то, чего всегда хотел для тебя, - если стану беглым преступником и останусь рядом с вами... Если же...

Однако она не дает ему договорить - встрепенувшись, отстраняется на шаг. Затем медленно вытягивает вперед руку - к его лицу, почти касаясь. И так же неспешно проводит ладонью вниз: по-прежнему не дотрагиваясь до кожи, но вкладывая в этот почти контакт невыразимую нежность и осязаемость, сплетаясь с Кайло энергетически.

И сопровождает свой жест словами, от которых его сердце пропускает удар:

\- Нет, нет. Кайло, не ломай себя снова, прошу тебя. Не переходи через какие-либо границы... Для нас есть другой выход, - заверяет Рей, подтверждая свои слова мягкой улыбкой. - Ты не можешь остаться со мной - но я смогу быть с тобой. Смогу.

***

С ним?

Он...

У Кайло внезапно возникает ощущение, что за последние полчаса мир уже второй раз переворачивается для него вверх дном.

Или наконец становится на место?

\- В ссылке? Это возможно? Рей, это же... я не смею просить о таком... Для вас это будет... - в смятении Кайло резко забывает все слова. - Я уже отказался от надежды...

Но возлюбленная притрагивается кончиком указательного пальца к уголку его губ и, немного нажав, приподнимает чуть вверх, помогая улыбнуться.

\- Попробуем вместе создать новую, построить свой мир и счастье, где бы мы ни оказались?.. Да, это возможно, - продолжает улыбаться ему в ответ и повторяет: - Если мы поверим в это и захотим, все возможно.

***

Их связь - корни.

Побеги, которыми он и она переплелись и проросли друг в друга. И, несмотря ни на что, продолжают укрепляться: тянуться друг к другу, сплетаться, срастаться.

В их союзе зародилась новая жизнь. И новая надежда.

В озаренном ею мглистом грядущем постепенно вырисовываются светлые ориентиры. Выдохнув свою тьму, Кайло начинает верить, что способен вдохнуть этот новый свет.


	8. Глава 8. Твердь

**Глава 8. Твердь**

Обсуждая детали, Кайло еще несколько раз серьезно говорит с Рей на тему совместного будущего.

Мягко пытается убедить ее передумать: она такая молодая, не стоит ограничивать свои перспективы, следовать за ним в неизвестность. Она только начала свою карьеру. В любом случае он будет трудиться, чтобы обеспечить ее и ребенка.

Но Рей также мягко уверяет его, что не хочет ни командовать армиями, ни делать политическую карьеру, оставляя ребенка на заботу нянь или бабушки. Условия ссылки неплохие, и она непреклонна в своем решении, если Кайло этого тоже хочет.

И она знает, что ему больше ничего не нужно, лишь бы они оставались вместе.

Кайло испытывает и тревогу, как Рей и ребенок адаптируются, и безграничную благодарность, что она, несмотря ни на что, все еще выбирает его.

Его - осужденного, человека без имени, с огромным багажом темного прошлого и сомнительными перспективами в будущем.

Кайло осознает, что, вероятно, был бы более настойчив, если бы шанс того, что все сложится, действительно не существовал. Что в новых условиях, если постараться, они смогут достроить начатое раньше.

Они уже преодолевали непреодолимые препятствия. Теперь подобных преград больше не будет.

В любом случае Рей всегда сможет вернуться назад.

И все же Кайло верит, что так не произойдет: он собирается прилагать все возможные и невозможные усилия, чтобы обеспечить своей семье светлое будущее.

***

Свидетелями на скромной церемонии регистрации брака становятся дядя и ведомственный протокольный дроид.

Мать - тоже приходит. Все же приходит.

Кайло снова приходится подписываться официальным именем, но он благодарен Рей за то, что она его так не называет. Его душу переполняет трепетный восторг, когда, целуя жену после обмена свадебными клятвами, Кайло думает о том, как же хорошо она его понимает. Насколько они близки и неразделимы.

О судьбе своих родителей Рей так ничего и не узнала, но теперь обретает новых родных и создает свою семью.

С ним. Становится его женой. Они останутся вместе. И у них будет ребенок.

Лишь от мыслей об этом Кайло излучает бесконечную благодарность и тепло. Эти переживания струятся и перетекают. Друг из друга, друг в друга: чувства Рей вторят его эмоциям, его мыслям, его отношению к ней.

Их союз - сперва энергетический, затем душевный, телесный, а теперь и брачный - это завершение, полнота и гармония для каждого из них.

Что касается новых трудностей, то, как с ними уже как-нибудь можно будет справиться.

Вместе.

***

Исправительная колония, куда отправляют Кайло, находится в звездной системе Тайтон. Большинство сосланных сюда - политические и военные преступники.

Об условиях ссылки Рей разузнает в подробностях задолго до прибытия на место, поэтому отчасти они готовы как к тому, что их ожидает в общем, так и к некоторым нюансам.

Поселение расположено на довольно обширной территории и существует уже не один десяток лет, в том числе здесь есть все необходимые условия для рождения и воспитания детей. Какой-то процент прибыли, который приносят работники шахт, где добывают минералы, идет на благоустройство быта колонистов и на наемный персонал: охранников, воспитателей, медиков. Определенную сумму получают и сами отбывающие наказание поселенцы в качестве личной прибыли.

Сроки ссылки самые разные. Как правило, от пяти лет до пожизненного пребывания.

Как и все сосланные, Кайло не имеет права покидать территорию жилищного поселка и промзоны, куда работников отвозят специальным транспортом, однако это правило не распространяется на супругов и детей.

Некоторые поселенцы находят себе пару среди других. Лица женского, мужского пола и пары заселяются в отдельные жилищные корпуса. Большинство местного населения - это люди.

***

Кайло подозревает, что встретит знакомые лица - так оно и происходит.

Медотсека в их с Рей жилкорпусе нет. Для оформления пропуска на посещение женой оздоровительных процедур он идет к коменданту в соседний и видит в фойе смутно знакомое лицо.

Вспоминает имя и догоняет парня на улице.

\- Дофельд Митака...

Тот оборачивается и какое-то время рассматривает обратившегося к нему человека озадаченно, не опознавая.

Кайло хмыкает: в день задержания его многие видели без шлема, но разглядывать лицо Кайло Рена - это было последним, что могло тогда заинтересовать сотрудников станции. Да и его настоящий голос за все время сотрудничества с Первым орденом слышали всего несколько офицеров. Соответственно, узнать только по росту и фигуре невозможно. Одежда совсем другая, да и в весе он немного потерял.

\- Кайло Рен, - представляется Кайло, когда пауза затягивается.

У Митаки округляются глаза и приоткрывается рот. Он все еще не верит.

Но, кажется, начинает узнавать бывшего руководителя по походке, когда Кайло приближается вплотную.

\- Сэр? - часто моргает бывший лейтенант.

Кайло снова хмыкает: сэр, рыцарь, магистр - это уже прошлое.

Но от привычек все же так быстро не избавиться: Митака вытягивается по струнке и норовит отдать ему честь.

***

\- Выходит, вы успели эвакуироваться с "Финализатора"? - спрашивает Кайло, когда они бредут по аллее вдоль забора, ограничивающего периметр жилищного поселения.

К этому времени бывший лейтенант уже более спокойно реагирует на присутствие прежнего начальника в удаленной от цивилизации исправительной колонии.

\- Нет, я был на боевой станции. Последние полгода перед... перед попыткой введения супероружия в эксплуатацию я работал там.

\- Я вас не встречал, - произносит Кайло, затем задумывается: - Или не замечал.

Митака пожимает плечами.

\- Я работал в распределительном центре в командном секторе "Южный". Поручений в "Северном" у меня не было... Должно быть, как и у вас, Рен, на периферии?

\- Верно, - кивает Кайло. - Каждый был привязан к выполнению поставленных ему задач.

\- А сейчас вы... - внезапно интересуется его неожиданный собеседник. - Как вам здесь?

Кайло, отстраненно улыбаясь, переводит взгляд на вершины деревьев вдалеке. Задумывается, чтобы подобрать подходящие слова.

\- Вероятно, не поверите, Митака, но... очень хорошо, - когда отвечает, Кайло снова переводит взгляд на экс-лейтенанта. - Просто замечательно.

Тем не менее, тот, кажется, верит. И робко улыбается бывшему начальнику в ответ.

Затем они расходятся.

***

Кайло продолжает общаться с Митакой, но вскоре встречает и другие смутно знакомые лица.

Он был одним из первых, но в поселение прибывают и другие осужденные из бывших сотрудников Первого ордена: инженеры-конструкторы, ведущие инженеры, старшие офицеры. Семейная пара только одна - это старшина Унамо с "Финализатора", которая отбывает наказание вместе с мужем. Он тоже был военным - служил капитаном одного из боевых крейсеров - и получил свой срок.

Вскоре Кайло становится известно, что из нескольких тысяч поселенцев "гостей", таких как Рей, совсем немного.

Кто он такой сам, местные каким-то образом узнали еще до его прибытия, однако, неожиданно для Кайло, изначально отнеслись к нему на порядок теплее, чем того следовало ожидать. В дальнейшем он и вовсе не ощущает коллективного страха и отторжения, скорее - проявления солидарности. Соседи по жилблоку не раз приходят на выручку советами и практической помощью.

Со временем Кайло заводит приятельские отношения и с некоторыми коллегами по работе. Все они - одиночки. Либо по тем или иным причинам у них нет родственников, либо их семьи отреклись от осужденных. И они, и многие другие - Кайло это чувствует - не перестают удивляться и в глубине души завидуют тому, что с ним приехала молодая красавица-жена.

***

Рей открытая и дружелюбная, она буквально притягивает людей. Быстро находит себе новых товарищей и даже занятие: участвует в организации общественных мероприятий, чуть позже - основывает кружок любителей техники для местных детей - тех кто, как и она, интересуются кораблестроением.

Рей любит детей, и Кайло порой представляется, что жена буквально светится при мыслях о том, что в скором будущем станет мамой сама.

Раз в две недели на планету прибывает корабль-тягач, оборудованный платформой для погрузки добытого на шахтах сырья. На этом звездолете привозят продовольствие и необходимые вещи, на нем же возвращается из командировки и приезжает обратно наемный персонал. Также на нем в ряде случаев могут покидать планету такие, как Рей.

Кайло вовсе не против, однако уезжать она не желает. По ее словам: пока не обустроится быт, две недели в разлуке - это слишком долго.

Кайло понимает, что на самом деле жена не хочет отставлять его одного и боится разъединиться, когда они только-только обрели возможность по-настоящему быть вместе.

На первых порах он тоже с трудом избавляется от своих страхов.

***

Однако в чем-то особо ограниченным или стесненным Кайло себя не чувствует.

Поселение расположено в низине, в примыкающих к горам лесным угодьям, где хороший воздух и есть источники воды. По сравнению с привычным существованием в среде военных - среди черноты и серости, в холодных коридорах с затхлым переработанным воздухом, в компании вечно угрюмых бледных лиц, - здесь после рабочего дня хочется выйти на улицу и дышать полной грудью, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением жизни.

Больше не нужно носить доспехи и маскировку. А еще здесь спокойно.

Работать приходится много и в основном это физический труд, но такая работа определенным образом заменяет тренировки. Иногда они с Рей все же вспоминают какие-то техники, связанные с Силой, но в основном это дыхательные упражнения.

Кайло осознает, что, возможно, ему немного не хватает полетов, но почти не вспоминает об этом на первых порах: Рей ждет ребенка, и все его мысли и свободное время посвящены только ей.

***

Рей - его свет. Его возлюбленная. Его жена.

Его вторая половина, и лишь в союзе с ней он ощущает гармонию и наполненность жизни. Дополняя друг друга, они приходят к своей полноценности и завершенности.

Кайло убежден, что основной источник для черпания не только Силы, но и жизненных сил — это любовь. Заботиться о счастье другого человека больше, чем о своем, и испытывать радость, если получается быть для него защитой и опорой. Быть всегда способным понимать и прощать.

Их брачный союз с каждым днем развивается и укрепляется и в эмоциональной сфере, и в обычных будничных мелочах. В поддержке друг друга, во взаимопомощи. Как в уступках, так и во взаимном согласии. Им больше не нужно ничего друг другу не договаривать, бояться сложных решений.

Они живут душа в душу, понимая друг друга без слов.

***

Беременность протекает спокойно, тем не менее они решают, что рожать ребенка стоит ближе к цивилизации.

Как-то раз Рей все же решается съездить во внешний мир - навестить друзей, бывших соратников из Сопротивления и новых родственников - и после этого визита рассказывает, что свекровь предлагает свою помощь: выбрать перинатальный центр и быть с ней рядом в первые дни, пока не убедятся, что все в порядке и невестка с ребенком могут возвращаться обратно.

Кайло поддерживает эту идею и на ближайшем сеансе голосвязи благодарит мать за участие. Он понимает, что она с нетерпением ждет момента, когда станет бабушкой.

Натянутость между ними постепенно ослабевает.

Кайло может только догадываться, чего, помимо отставки, матери стоило его возвращение и благоприятные условия ссылки. Что сделал ради него дядя, нарушив Кодекс. Как помогли другие - тогда, когда он сам уже принял для себя другую судьбу.

Все это сложно.

Но, как и они, Кайло старается понемногу преодолевать барьеры. Очень старается.

***

Первенца называют Джейсен, а дочь, которая появляется через два года после этого, - Асокой.

Вначале к новым условиям жизни адаптироваться непросто, а с рождением детей становится еще сложней, но постепенно новые условия быта превращаются из очередного испытания в новую благодать.

Любимое время суток для Кайло - когда он возвращается после трудового дня к родным. В тепло и уют.

Дети растут быстро, и Кайло старается все свободное время посвящать их воспитанию, отслеживать те моменты, на которые, как помнит, не обратили внимания его собственные родители. Не повторять их ошибок, но учитывать и положительный опыт - иногда он советуется с матерью на сеансах связи.

Кайло хочет и добивается того, чтобы его дети ни в чем не знали нужды, не были обделены вниманием. Старается их слушать и понимать.

Он и Рей чувствуют двунаправленность Силы в них, но это не пугает ни его, ни ее. Они оба стремятся наставлять и направлять; подсказывая, учить думать о том, что ты делаешь, понимать, для чего ты это делаешь, к чему это приведет.

Иногда Кайло все еще не может поверить, что вся его новая жизнь - не грезы. Что все это происходит на самом деле: ему дана возможность начать все сначала. Снова.

Он часто ощущает приятные щекочущие теплые волны, пробегающие по телу и концентрирующиеся в районе солнечного сплетения, когда размышляет над тем, что создал свою семью.

Кайло продолжает учиться мечтать, и верит, что когда-нибудь сможет перевезти жену и детей в свой дом.

***

Возможность связи ограничена, но какие-то новости он узнает от коллег горнорабочих, что-то рассказывает Рей после поездок во внешний мир, о чем-то становится известно благодаря сеансам голосвязи с родственниками.

В галактике пока все спокойно, хотя в Сенате время от времени по-прежнему кипят страсти. И все же, кажется, управленцам понемногу удается учиться на своих ошибках.

Дядя активно участвует в политической жизни галактики и воспитывает новых учеников - за прошедшие несколько лет Кайло не раз чувствует волнение Силы, - в то время как мать, закончив военную карьеру, занимается благотворительностью, помогая семьям, пострадавшим от "деятельности" Первого ордена, учредив специальный фонд.

Корабли Первого ордена взяты на вооружение правительственного флота, а армию расформировали. Репатриации не подлежали военнопленные, осужденные за военные преступления, - большинство таких направили в трудовые лагеря. Многие бывшие штурмовики прошли психологическую реабилитацию; некоторые продолжают трудиться согласно рабочему профилю, а кто-то обрел другую специальность либо еще переучивается.

Боевая станция была уничтожена, так и оставшись недостроенной, еще в первый год после Битвы при Дестене. Большинство тех, кто участвовал в разработке супероружия, пребывают в местах ограничения свободы. Некоторым все же удалось скрыться, и они числятся в розыске, а кого-то нашли. Кому-то не посчастливилось сбежать, и они давно превратились в звездную пыль. В целях безопасности вся документация о супероружии была уничтожена.

Сноук по-прежнему считается пропавшим без вести, о нем ничего не слышно. Станет ли он начинать все заново либо все же успокоится, продолжая скрываться в неизвестном логове, Кайло не имеет понятия.

Для него самое главное - это то, что спасение галактики больше не является актуальным вопросом. Его жена не нужна в Сопротивлении, которое, как и прежде, занимается миротворческими миссиями.

Рей вместе с ним, они воспитывают двух чувствительных к Силе детей, которые, как верят их родители, вырастут счастливыми людьми и будут жить в мирное время.

***

\- Пап, мы вот с Джеем решили, что в следующий раз тебе нужно полететь с нами! - забегая в комнату, вдохновлено заявляет Асока.

И не медлит забраться Кайло на колени - как и он, она очень соскучилась.

Рей с детьми вернулись после очередного посещения родственников, а сейчас ходили отметиться о прибытии в поселение.

\- У бабушки такой большой красивый дом! - продолжает рассказывать дочь, показывая отцу рисунки. - А вообще на других планетах много разных растений и животных. Ты тут сидишь и ничего не видишь. Смотри-ка, в этот раз я для тебя нарисовала. У нас здесь такие не растут и не живут.

Кайло улыбается, разглядывая картинки.

\- Спасибо, родная, очень интересно... И в самом деле. Шааки у нас не водятся... Так... А это кто?

\- Фас... Фам...

\- Фамбаа? - предполагает Кайло.

\- Наверное, - хмурится Асока, вспоминая. - Мы их на болотах видели. Мы там с Джеем показывали деду Люку, как вы с мамой нас научили двигать камни. Камни были большие.

\- И как, справлялись? - интересуется Кайло. - Что деда Люк вам сказал?

\- Что у меня определенно получается лучше, - вместо Асоки отвечает Джейсен, вбегая в комнату и присоединяясь к сестре, занимая свободное колено отца. - Концентрироваться и находить правильную точку приложения Силы. А Ася отвлекается. Она еще маленькая.

\- Ты ненамного выше меня! - возмущается Асока. - И он не говорил, что я маленькая!

\- Но предположил, что Джею было бы интересно пообщаться с юнлингами, - сообщает Рей, повесив одежду детей в коридоре и проходя в жилое помещение.

Затем подходит к Кайло ближе, приобнимает его за плечи.

В свою очередь он целует ее руку, и, когда дети убегают в детскую, привлекает жену на их место, мягко поглаживая по животу, который едва заметно начал округляться вновь.

Как назвать третьего ребенка, они еще не определились. Подобрали несколько вариантов, но окончательного решения пока нет.

Кайло подумывает о том, чтобы спросить мнение матери.

***

За успехи на работе в шахте и волонтерскую деятельность Рей через какое-то время Кайло получает поощрение в виде возможности с сопровождающим покидать периметр поселения. Разумеется, о поездках на транспортных средствах речи не идет, и все же иногда просто выйти за пределы чего-то ограниченного кажется благодатью. С годами особенно.

К электронному браслету, как средству контроля, он давно привык. Тонкая полоска метала на руке не идет ни в какое сравнение с громоздким шлемом, который добровольно носил много лет.

Дополнительный бонус состоит в том, что сопровождающий на таких прогулках - его жена.        

Рей уже давно разведала все окрестные достопримечательности, и теперь их любимое место отдыха - это небольшое озеро, расположенное в низине меж горными грядами, куда можно добраться по тропе через лес.

Уединенный уголок дикой природы, где безумно красивые закаты и рассветы.

Туда они и отправляются прогуляться на очередную годовщину свадьбы, уложив детей спать пораньше.

                                                                                                              ***

\- Когда-то ты поинтересовался о моем пути, каков он. Помнишь, нет? - спрашивает Рей, когда они с Кайло, вспомнив, о чем на днях увлеченно рассказывали дети, решили немного развлечься: бросают по водной глади плоские камни, договорившись при этом не использовать Силу.

\- И ты ответила, что находишься в поисках, - вспоминает Кайло, посылая вдаль очередной камешек.

Затем он выпрямляется, подходит к жене. Тянется к ее плечам, отводит за спину волосы, начинает размеренно чертить по шее и щекам плавные линии.

\- Вероятно, я была в поисках подходящих слов, хотя четкий ответ был уже тогда, - задумывается она, играя с воротником его туники и добавляет: - И, наверное, уже тогда мне хотелось, чтобы у нас с тобой были дети.

\- А я тогда, кажется, все еще ревновал тебя к дяде, - улыбается ей Кайло, вспоминая о периоде, когда они с Рей скитались по разным планетам - до того как не осмелели и не начали снимать дом на Анобисе.

\- Так ведь он джедай, - задорно улыбается ему в ответ жена, обнимая за талию.

\- Ревновал, что ты можешь проводить с ним больше времени, чем со мной. Что вам не нужно скрываться от других, кому-то что-то недоговаривать, а также болеть душой, что не можете разглядеть во мгле ваш дальнейший путь, - объясняет Кайло и возвращается к начатой теме: - Подходящие слова для твоего пути. Так ты их нашла?

\- Нет, - Рей улыбается ему еще шире. - Знаешь, забавно, но только что ты сам упомянул подходящие слова.

Кайло добродушно хмыкает.

\- Своего пути я до сих пор не вижу, - объясняет она. - Потому что и тогда, и сейчас он связан с другим. И это...

\- ... наш путь, - продолжает ее мысль Кайло после продолжительного поцелуя. - И...

\- ... он прекрасен, - договаривает Рей, целуя мужа в ответ.

***

Через некоторое время они наблюдают закат солнца.

В этот вечер небесная твердь совершенно необычного цвета.

Спустившись на землю, окунувшись в быт и реалии новой жизни, Кайло уже давно не думает о всяких знаках и предвещаниях, однако то, что видит теперь, представляется ему символичным.

Небо - как будто нарисованная картина.

Синева - пронзительно-голубая. На этом полотне насыщенного густого оттенка изображены не менее яркими мазками перистые облака розового оттенка. И две луны в поле зрения - два диска чисто-белого цвета. Яркая белоснежность - никаких намеков на желтизну. Спутники планеты, имеющие четкие контуры несовершенного полукруга.

Кайло призадумывается, как же на таком фоне выглядят сегодня они сами, он и Рей?

Возможно, как вычурные проекции фантазии какого-то небесного художника?

***

Однако жена отвлекает его от странного полета фантазии, своей реальностью, близостью возвращая к естественному, земному, обыденному. Непреложному и бесценному.

Кайло чувствует, как по позвоночнику пробегает холодок, когда ощущает прикосновение к затылку ее пальцев. Они находят чувствительные точки на его шее, затем спускаются ниже. К пальцам присоединяются ладони - они обводят его плечи и медленно следуют далее, по линии позвоночника, исследуя каждый выступающий бугорок и расположенные рядом мышцы. Добравшись до талии, руки Рей расходятся в стороны, и, опустив взгляд, Кайло видит, как они сплетаются пальцами на его животе.

Он ощущает прикосновение к спине мягкости длинных шелковистых волос жены - его грубая рабочая роба вовсе не мешает осязать каждую отдельную тонкую волосинку. Чувствует теплоту щеки, прижавшейся к его спине. Ощущает теплое дыхание родной души и воспринимает еще одну новую жизнь, которая зародилась благодаря их любви.

Так он и она стоят - прильнув друг к другу - еще какое-то время, пока окончательно не темнеет и не наступает пора возвращаться. Стоят, чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно стебли травы, колеблемые легкими дуновениями ветра.

Каждый рассвет с женой и детьми окрашивает жизнь яркой светлой палитрой, и Кайло знает, что завтра наступит новый день. А за ним - еще один. Затем - еще. И так - до бесконечности.

Но этим вечером ему почему-то кажется, что скорое будущее принесет с собой новые насыщенные краски.

***

Их связь - твердь.

Небесная и земная. Первооснова, на которой они построили свою семью и, опираясь на которую, с уверенностью идут в будущее.

В тот же день, когда Кайло исполняется сорок лет, новый Председатель Сената объявляет амнистию для некоторых осужденных руководящего звена Первого ордена. В том числе и для Кайло Рена.

Поднимаясь на борт звездолета, который должен увезти его с семьей навстречу новым свободным горизонтам, Кайло чувствует особенный душевный подъем и прилив Силы.

Жизнь продолжается, и она прекрасна.

**_Конец_ **


End file.
